This is Your Life
by UnderTheTableAndDreaming
Summary: What if everything Max believed was a lie? What if it was never her job to save the world? Now Max is on one final mission: Save Angel and become free. Fax. Post-Angel. Rated T for mature and dark themes.
1. Final Review

This Is Your Life

1. Final Review

"Maximum Ride."

I blinked and experimentally opened my eyes. It was hazy and dark beyond the pool of light raking me. It was almost impossible to tell how big the room was, or worse, where I was. I thought about flying, running, heck, crawling out of this nightmare, but it was just as likely anything, Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, or all three could be out there. I stayed put.

"Maximum Ride," the voice repeated because I didn't know my own name or something. I looked up at a now highlighted stage area and could make out figures gathered there, like I was a circus freak about to put on a show.

"Let's begin the review."

"The subject showed both disturbing maternal instincts and strong leadership skills. The subject has superb physical skills, even when introduced to escalating forces. It has developed new talents and adapted to specific needs including the ability to breathe underwater and fly above 250 miles per hour. The subject responded well to subconscious programming and stimulation."

Wait a second! I am not a subject and definitely not an "it!" I crossed my arms and tried to look menacing and not like everything this jerk was saying was drilling nails into me.

"We observed the subject in a series of escalating tests including the School, the Institute of Higher Living, Itex, and The One Light. It displayed flexibility, cunning and intelligence, but the situations we designed did not modify the subjects merciful and protective instincts. We adjusted the experience accordingly, but found the subject incapable of meeting our requirements."

I couldn't let that go, it made me feel too proud. They couldn't just make me whatever they wanted me to be. "Sorry folks, I guess experiments just don't act like they used to. You know, _because I'm a person_!"

The voice paused and then haughtily directed his dull report voice at me.

"You see, Maximum Ride, you were the rat in an elaborate maze. Perhaps a queen, but still a piece on the chess board we controlled."

Ouch. For once, I didn't have a snappy comeback.

The mystery megalomaniac continued, and I couldn't drown out his voice, but I was also squinting to see the stand better. Even my raptor vision couldn't pierce the shadows. Who was on the stand? It seemed really important to figure that out. Find an enemy so I could attack.

"Save the world. Such a vaunted, egotistical statement. And yet, Maximum Ride, you believed. You wanted to play the game. You thought you could win."

That stung. I remembered Fang and his insistence that we go find a deserted island and leave all this behind, but I had believed in the mission. I had wanted to save the world. And it had all been fake, a part of a sick game. People had died so crazy doctors could run an experiment on me. I began to let the anger and adrenaline give me new purpose. Freedom, for real this time.

"Members of the Inner Circle, I present to you our failure. The subject is too emotional and therefore weak. The attempts to rectify this weakness failed as well. I suggest it is time to adjust and focus on the next promising talent."

Why was I just standing in my little light pool taking all of this? Shock, maybe. What would you do if everything in your horrible, short life that started out in a dog cage wasn't even freaking real. Everything was a game, meant to do what? It was senseless. It was totally and completely not something I could take.

One of the board members coughed and interrupted crazy monologue man. Maybe I'd recognize the voice.

"Which of the subjects do you propose Doctor?"

No luck. The microphone scrambled the voice, making it deep and mechanical. These people were secrecy nuts.

"Ah, yes. We have it in custody and we are confident it accepts the situation as we have presented it."

Another light illuminated a glass partition to my left, with a single sterile cot and an unconscious – No! It took everything I had not to run to the glass, to get there and stop this atrocity. My throat closed up and my eyes burned, but I was also swearing to myself, this would not happen. I would figure out a way.

The doctor spoke again, chillingly, "We understand it is known as Angel."

"No! She's a little girl! You can't use her like she's just an experiment!" I felt it was high time to disagree with these jerks. The presenter obviously disagreed with me and continued like I wasn't there.

"The subject 'Angel' has performed admirably in all the scenarios so far. It acts without a need to tweak the variables we have had to adjust for our current focus. It is in possession of a range of cognitive abilities and is fully prepared to use them. It is open to the big picture, responds well to rhetorical argument, and is prepared to make sacrifices. It is already under our constant supervision and we are optimistic the transition can be completed seamlessly."

My blood ran cold. My sweet little maniacal mind reader, mind controlling, somewhat traitorous Angel. They were confirming every fear I had ever had about my sweet baby. Everything she had done over the past year – how they somehow been, what was the word he used, tweaking the circumstances. Making Angel act the way she had. It was easy to forgive her now, but how to save her?

I tuned out the ongoing report – they were done with me and I was way over them. Instead I scanned the room. Chicken wire lined the glass between me and Angel. No way out of this room as far as I could tell. Could I overpower the board members? My palms itched, ready to help them all see stars. There wouldn't be enough time though. I couldn't do it by myself.

Angel stirred restlessly on the cot, pulling fitfully at the restraints. "Angel!" I shouted, hoping the chamber wasn't soundproof. "Angel! Wake up!" Enough was enough. I attempted to dash to the glass partition, do anything to wake Angel and save her.

Bad move. Gas sprayed out of unseen nozzles. The last thing I saw as my vision narrowed to a point and the darkness closed in was the tangled golden mess of Angel's hair. She never knew I was there.


	2. Picking Up Pieces

**Author's Note: Holy cow, people read this! Thanks for the review - totally made my day! Anyone else want to comment, go ahead - flames are fine, but concrit is better :) Especially for this section - doing Max was easy, but I really don't think I have it right for Iggy or Fang or Gaz so please give me some help there :)**

**Also, I know this is a little dark and sad and I promise action is forthcoming, but have you heard the phrase "It's got to get worse before it gets better?" Just go with me on this, that's the idea I'm operating on here. **

**Also, I am not a 'shipper of really any pairing in this series so if you want to read between the lines here go ahead, but all I'm ever going to try to do is have the characters act like I think they would in these situations. If romance happens, so be it, but I promise nothing :)**

**No more also's - thanks for reading this :)**

Picking Up the Pieces:

Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere Arizona

Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge

"Let's call him." Nudge put her slim hands on her hips, wondering how Max managed to look so forbidding when she did this.

Iggy frowned and shook his head. Gazzy looked unconvinced and, more worrisome, like he really couldn't care. Losing Angel had been hard on everyone, but losing Max was apocalyptic.

Nudge had never been all that sold on saving the world. That was Max and Fang's thing, but now she knew without a doubt her world needed saving. She was equally aware there was no denying that as bad as this was for Nudge and Iggy, it was nothing compared to the 9 year old's colossal sense of loss that would have flattened any adult.

Nudge lightly touched Iggy's arm. "We need him to find Max. He would want us to know. We can't just sit here and do nothing. We have to find Max. She would do the same for us. We're just sitting here with no where to go and we don't know what to do. We don't even know where Max is and I don't know if we should go to Dr. Martinez' house or try to find Ella or try to save Max and…"

Iggy waved his arms over his head. "Enough! Chill with the Nudge channel and give me the phone."

Nudge took a deep breath and dug out the cell phone that Max had left behind the day the Erasers captured her. Iggy selected the number and waited impatiently through a few rings.

"Fang, don't hang up…yeah, it's Iggy…not good dude, Max was captured…you okay? ...Fang? ...Okay, we'll meet you there pronto."

Iggy could have been knocked over by the waves of suspense Nudge was throwing his way. "Fang's on his way to meet us at the cliffs."

Nudge nodded, verbalized the movement for Iggy, and pulled Gazzy to his feet. "Come on Gaz. Fang will help. We'll get her back." It was what Max would have said, but coming from Nudge it was just hollow.

For the first time, Nudge realized just how much Max kept back from the younger kids. You could say the worlds and not believe they were true.

* * *

><p>California:<p>

Fang

Fang hit the end call button on his phone mechanically, oblivious to the sets of eyes focused on him. Maya was determinedly staring at the floor, ceiling, window, and anywhere that wasn't Fang.

When Fang turned around and faced his new flock, he realized all over again how much he didn't enjoying being the leader. Too much depended on him now.

"I'm going. Ratchet, you heard right?" Ratchet nodded. Good. More than ever, Fang didn't want to talk. He wanted to do.

Fang ran his fingers through his hair, still unused to the new length. The silence dragged on and the pressure built. Everyone was waiting on him. Max was so much better at this, but now she was gone and who was taking care of the Flock?

Ratchet frowned and adjusted his headphones, "Yo. What are we doing, man?" Fang shook his head, forcefully pulling himself out of his thoughts. "We are helping the Flock out. The One Light, I guess, has Max. So…"

The barest hint of a smile at this memory, "so we'll need a car. I can drive."


	3. What Has Been Wrought

**A/N: So I think I'm going to try to keep to a twice a week update with this (Tuesdays and Thursdays) but this week I have the midterm from H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks so I'm doing the update early cuz I have to study a lot tomorrow. Thanks to anyone who reads it and comments are always appreciated and have been appreciated. Especially if you think a character is too OOC or if there's other ways you see to improve or if you just like what you see.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>What Has Been Wrought:<p>

The Cliffs early the next day

Nudge sat with her back to the cave wall, knees drawn up under her arms and her chin resting on her clasped hands.

Iggy was delicately manipulating the fire, putting together a breakfast from their backpacks. No more shish-ka-rat for Nudge. She now kept a roll of foil in her pack and Iggy was taking advantage.

Gazzy lay on his stomach further back in the cave, asleep. He had to take part in the watch last night – something that Max, Fang, and Iggy usually did. Nudge hadn't liked it either, but Gaz was wiped out. Uncharacteristic silence filled the cave.

"Ig?"

"Hm?" Iggy was engrossed in breakfast, but Nudge had to ask anyway. "Ig, can we do this?"

Iggy was not in the mood for this conversation. "Geez, Nudge, quit worrying." Nudge couldn't help it though.

"But Gazzy is like totally losing it and Fang has his new flock and we've never done this before. Max always makes the decisions, she does everything for us, and now she's gone and we have nowhere to go and I just want to be safe and…and _normal_."

Nudge hadn't meant to start crying, but she was crying hard now. Iggy stiffly held out what had been dinner and now constituted breakfast for the flock. "C'mon Nudge, just…don't cry okay? We'll figure it out."

Iggy wasn't any better at being the leader than Nudge, but luckily for him at least there was a welcome distraction. Iggy cocked his head toward the opening of the cave and asked, "do you hear that?"

He set the food to the side, gearing up for a fight. Nudge slurped back the snot escaping from her nose, wiped the tear tracks, and peered over the cliff. A dust cloud was racing toward the valley below. "Erasers?" Nudge shook her head without thinking about it. "No, I don't think so. Wake up Gazzy and let's get our stuff together just in case, but I think it's a car."

Iggy listened carefully, but couldn't hide the frustration on his face as he gave Gazzy a little shake to wake him. "Who is it?"

Nudge coughed as the dust reached the edge of the cave and settled, "it's Fang! He came! He's here!"

Gazzy yawned and ambled over in time to see Fang and Maya land on the edge, without so much as a pin drop's worth of noise. Nudge looked at Maya, heartbreakingly like Max, and couldn't stop herself from whispering, "this is _so weird._" Only Gazzy heard, but his snicker quickly devolved into somewhat hostile silence.

Maya stood, arms folded, just daring anyone to comment about her presence. Fang eyed the cave curiously. "Where's the rest of your gang?" Iggy finally broke the silence.

Maya spoke up, "they can't fly dingbat. They're out by the car."

Fang ignored the murderous look on Iggy's face and, almost against his will, asked "where's Dylan?"

Nudge bit her lip, but Iggy's face twitched into a snarl and he made no issue of not hiding his contempt. "Dylan abandoned us to go chase after Max. They were out together and only Dylan came back. He didn't wait for us, he didn't ask us to help."

Nudge piped up, "Not that we care. We don't need him to get her back."

Fang surveyed the remaining Flock members, wondering where Iggy's normally incorrigible sense of humor was hiding, and noting Gazzy's pale face and dark circled eyes, and Nudge's hopeful but watery grin with eyes still rimmed red with tears and dirty tracks running down her cheeks. Fang turned around abruptly and punched the wall of the cave. It looked like this particular cave wasn't going to stop taking pieces out of him.

Fang's muffled curses and the doughy sound of skin punching rock just made it worse for Iggy. "Anyway, what do you care? You don't want to stay with us. Without Max, no one wants us – not you – not Dylan – not anyone!" Back when Fang had left them, it had been Max who totally melted down, but now it was Iggy who couldn't contain all his anger at being abandoned by his friend, support, and second-in-command leader.

Fang stood silently, unemotionally taking the abuse, or so any outsider would think. He studied the congealing scrapes and developing bruises on his knuckles. "We're here…I'm here." It was almost a whisper, nothing like an apology and definitely not going to satisfy Iggy.

"Yeah, so what! How long until you leave us again?" Iggy unmercifully spat the words at Fang, "we're supposed to be family."

Gazzy hadn't paid much attention to Iggy ripping Fang a new one, but he stepped forward, his clear blue eyes round and large. "Uh, guys? Incoming!"

Fang twirled around. The rest of his group was standing back to back by the car, surrounded by what Fang considered a pretty formidable number of Erasers.


	4. Deja Vu

**A/N: Come on now, people. Review! If this story is like the flavor of toothpaste, go ahead and don't review, but if you like it, love it, or hate it, say so **

**Also because I keep forgetting: Thank you James Patterson for letting us all play Frankenstein with your characters, but clearly now, for the lawyers, I own nada.**

* * *

><p>Déjà vu:<p>

Max

Uuuunghh. My mouth tasted like a dog pooped in it. Shouldn't mouths taste better when you're, well, wherever I am? I must be dead right, that's why it's so bright. Hurts, so bright.

On the other hand, if this is death it's kind of, well, boring. Slowly I inched my eyes open, trying to remember.

"Angel."

Was that cracked, raspy thing my voice? Angel? Angel was alive! She was here, but where was here?

For me it was apparently a white-walled lab, complete with leg and arm restraints, but at least no dog crates. It all began to come back to me – The Inner Circle, that horrible room and disembodied voice and their next guinea pig in line, my Angel.

Which was worse? These Inner Circle people have Angel in their clutches or the lies that have literally torn my life apart, ripped the flock apart, ripped him and me apart. All for nothing. Something I had nearly forgotten popped into my head. Fang had it right before I ever realized …_on the one hand…_ On the one hand we have a mutant bird kid with a mission and a purpose: to save the world. On the other hand we have an experiment and the rat maze is my life. That changes things folks.

Whitecoats gathered, gawking at little old me, not bothering to disguise their delight or lower their voices.

"When is it slated for termination?"

"Oh, not for a few weeks at least. We'll be able to run a few simulations. It's the oldest surviving specimen so we'll want it for updating the time tables."

Blah, blah, blah science. What I heard was, "you will be painfully poked and prodded before you come to your miserable end."

"Don't mind me _doctors_," I tried to put every ounce of disdain I could behind the word that so did not fit these wackadoodles. "So is there room service in this place? 'Cause I sure could go for some steak." I smirked at the whitecoats' shocked faces. They didn't think I could understand them so they quickly headed off down the hall instead, leaving me all to myself to contemplate my miserable end.

Yeah, like I'm just gonna let that happen. My days as a lab rat are over. I'm positive Dylan is with the flock and they are looking for me. It's just a matter of time before they come for me, but why wait if I can just break out sooner than later?

_Voice? Are you there? A little help please?_

…

_Voice, your timing sucks._

…

Well then. I'll just put on my Wonder Woman costume and get myself out of here. Yeah, that's going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, if this is the worst thing you've read ever, I want to know so I can fix it. If I'm doing it right, I'd also like to know so I can keep in this direction. Also sorry this is short. The next section is going to be really, really long to make up for it!**


	5. This Isn't What We Do

**A/N: So this is the chapter that begins to earn the T rating. Sorry, you have been forewarned! **

**Also there is a reference to Bacon in this one. Why, you ask? Because I recently read Diary of a Lovesick Mutant for the first time ever and it rocked my socks. If you haven't read that beauty yet, do it, do it now. **

**Last, I know Fang in this section is going to seem a little OOC. There's a reason, but if it's too much, let me know...**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>This Isn't What We Do<p>

The Cliffs

The Erasers had Star, Kate, Ratchet, and Holden surrounded. They were ready to fight, maybe even a little too excited for the fight, but Fang would have bet all the money in Las Vegas it would be a short-lived effort without help.

"Gaz, Iggy, what have you got?" Fang shouted just before spreading his obsidian wings and running for the edge of the cliff. "Nudge, Maya! Spread out and come at them from the sides."

Fang was racing to help the small group surrounded below almost before he could shout out directions. It was a mark of the military training instilled in them all that the fighting stopped immediately and no one questioned Fang taking the role of leader.

Fang picked up an Eraser, pulled upward and let it go, then hovered about twelve feet above the melee, deciding where best to insert himself into the fight. Everyone was doing okay, really, but Nudge and Fang had the dubious benefit of experience and it showed.

Maya had that crazy Max look on her face. She liked taking out baddies as much as Max did…does, Fang reminded himself.

Star was using her speed to dodge Erasers, and a small knife to inflict wicked damage as she ran circles around the slow, cumbersome Erasers.

Fang had hardly a second to wonder where the heck Star had gotten a weapon before a lucky Eraser tripped Star, who thudded with a sickening crunch to the ground. The Eraser pounced and prepared to slice her into bacon strips.

Fang dove straight into the Eraser, knocking it back a few feet before pounding its face. Star was dizzy, but alert. She grinned at Fang, reminding Fang just how inexperienced his little group was.

Fang stopped beating the unconscious Eraser at his feet and looked around. Star was back on her feet. Nudge and Maya had teamed up and were doing fine with two Erasers. Ratchet was kicking an Eraser on the ground.

"Fang – get away!"

Fang looked up to see Iggy and Gazzy hovering twenty feet up, Iggy holding a little device far away from his body.

"Move! Everyone up and away!" Nudge knew what that meant and immediately got out of the way, but Maya didn't know what 'up and away' meant and no one else could fly.

"Guys! Run! Now!" Fang pulled Star to the side. "Maya! Air! Now!" The fighters scattered and Fang took to the air. "Go – do it!"

Iggy let the bomb drop and prudently got the side, Gazzy in tow.

The blast was large, knocking Holden and Kate, the slowest of the land-bound, to the ground. Nudge got some of the blast, shrieking and covering her head to avoid shrapnel and Eraser body parts.

Fang did a damage check. It was the usual bruises and cuts. Star obviously wasn't 100% but it didn't look like anything was broken.

The charred remains of the Erasers were not a pretty sight, but more importantly, one now un-morphed Eraser had survived and was attempting to limp away.

"Star – can you catch him?" Star whipped ahead and crashed, football player style, into the Eraser, giving just enough time for Kate and Fang to follow. Kate lifted the Eraser over her head easily and let him crash to the ground with a thud.

Everyone else converged on the last remaining Eraser, now lying on the ground, but quickly getting it together to wolfishly lunge at the group. "Star – give me your knife. Guys, hold him down."

All Kate had to do was firmly yank down on the Eraser's shoulders and he was pinned between Ratchet, Kate, and Star. Holden hung back by himself, a little green as he surveyed the carnage around them.

The Eraser couldn't move and he knew it. His inhuman howls mixed with threats and profanities were terrifying.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy hung back a few feet, but Nudge had to run forward when Fang held the glittering, crimson-coated knife to the Eraser's neck and calmly, coldly announced, "We're getting answers, now."

"No – don't Fang!" Nudge protested, "We don't do this."

Ratchet scornfully brushed Nudge aside with his free hand, "beat it squirt if you can't take it."

Fang didn't say a word. He was focused entirely on the spitting, snarling Eraser. "Where did you come from?"

The Eraser grinned a wolfish grin, despite being un-morphed at the time, but offered no information. Fang slowly pulled the knife so a thin stream of red oozed out on the Eraser's neck.

Nudge was nearly hysterical, until Iggy and the Gasman both put their arms around her, pulling her further away from the scene.

"Tell us where you came from and you live."

"You're already dead little fly." The gravel this Eraser must eat for breakfast was the thought hovering on the amused side of Fang's brain. Most of his attention was focused on that fact that Max. was. gone. This Eraser could lead them to her and that decided everything.

"Kate. What would happen if you stomped down on his arm there?"

Kate caught on quick and responded "well it would shatter."

Fang looked back at the Eraser. His calm exterior betrayed nothing as if he took neither pain nor pleasure from the proceedings. "That's an interesting choice there. A shattered and useless arm or you just tell us where your base is."

No such luck. The Eraser snarled and gutturally challenged, "do it."

Fang looked at Kate. He nodded curtly and Kate lifted her foot. Nudge grit her teeth and covered her ears, but it was Iggy who covered Gazzy's.

They all heard the sickening crunch and screams anyway.

Fang kept the knife steady at the Eraser's throat. "Where's your base? We'll smash every bone in your body if we have to, Eraser."

"Stop!" Nudge was pointing to the sky. "Look – helicopters just there, by the horizon. I bet that's how the Erasers got here. If we follow the helicopters, we'll know where the helicopters came from and th-then you can stop hurting him." This last part came out almost as a wail, Nudge was so bothered by the torture, even if he was the enemy.

Fang looked up at the sky. His raptor vision could just make out the helicopters. The flock was fast enough to track the helicopters. The others could catch up with the car. He wouldn't have to be this person that Max wouldn't even recognize. Maybe they could get Max back.

Fang nodded once and pulled back from the Eraser, who had only been waiting for his chance to clamp his jaws down on Fang's wrist, causing the knife to drop forgotten to the ground. Fang didn't hesitate when he used his other hand to land punch after punch on the Eraser's neck and face, but still it wouldn't let go. Kate jumped in and delivered a final blow, one that caved in the Eraser's chest and ended the fight.

"The flock and Maya and I are going to follow the 'copters. Ratchet – you drive and keep up as much as you can. We'll call you when we reach a location and then you guys meet us there." Blood dripped from the shallow bite marks on Fang's wrist, but he wasn't going to wait for that.

Ratchet nodded and the land-bound members of the group headed for the car. Everyone else took to the sky, headed northeast as fast as they could to trail the helicopters that would hopefully lead them to Max.


	6. Needing's One Thing, Getting's Another

**A/N: Need something to amuse you this day? Google fun things to throw in a fire when camping…or just read below. But seriously, don't try those at home, and remember just because the Internet says so, doesn't mean it's actually true. **

**ComplicatedWreck – you made my day! And I agree, the characters are almost there, but not quite. I'm definitely open to thoughts for improvement – flame, or better yet concrit, away!**

* * *

><p>Needing Is One Thing and Getting's Another:<p>

Southern Utah

They had been flying for three hours, keeping just to the edge of the horizon like pirate ships hiding from their prey, when the helicopters landed in a canyon flaming red with the afternoon sun.

The flock landed just outside of a small town in a flat valley neighboring rising hills that led into canyons and ridges, one big enough to hide a facility, or so Fang hoped. It was the kind of town with old fashioned houses and large trees lining the street crowding into the newer but still aged motels and gas stations. Farmland surrounded the small dot of civilization and on the descent Gazzy had annoyed everyone with his favorite cow related jokes (How do you make a milkshake? Give a cow a pogo stick) until even Nudge the even-tempered one was ready to stick some duck tape on the kid's mouth. Now that they had landed safely, Gazzy looked hungrily at the small, gritty gas station near the edge of the only road leading into the town. They hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch as they couldn't stop if they wanted to keep following the helicopters.

Everyone in the group was dizzy and light-headed; some were just hiding it better than others. Food was the only thing on their minds, except for curious Nudge who looked around, "where are we?"

Gazzy had noticed a solitary sign next to a mostly empty two lane highway. "We're in Kanab. Weird name huh."

The town looked like it was just one street and there wasn't much to that one street, but there was enough for the flock. Fang had noticed what looked like a regular old mom and pop hamburger shop. "Dumpsters behind the burger joint there. We'll have to see what we can do."

Nudge made a face, but her stomach disagreed loudly.

Later that evening, everyone had scrounged or bought at least enough food to keep away starvation, and the flock had moved away from the town and into the surrounding hills. Iggy had graciously patched up Fang's wrist and after everyone had been plastered with a band aid or two, the group was as whole as they ever were after a fight.

The fire crackled and sparkled, hypnotizing Gazzy and Iggy.

"Magnesium!" The fire glowed a hot white for a moment, while Iggy rustled around in his bag looking for something else. "Here Gaz, get the copper off the hose."

"Okay, let's see what happens when I do the Gatorade bottle wrapper." The fire flipped from white to a brilliant green.

"Neat! Iggy the fire is green."

Iggy dropped the copper nozzle from a hose into the fire, causing a rainbow to flutter and flicker within the flames. Where the hell had he gotten a hose? Fang wondered idly and then sighed, trying to decide whether to make the pyros stop before they all became a splat on the side of the ridge.

On the other hand, things were as bad as they had ever been and it was kind of nice to see Gazzy getting back to his old interests. They probably hadn't relaxed once since Max was taken. Fang looked down at the cell phone he had just snapped shut, mulling over the next step to take when Nudge popped up behind him.

"Everyone else is in St. George for the night. It took them a while to find a road that would lead in the right direction. They'll sleep for a few hours and be here by morning." He hoped Nudge would go tell the others rather than set up a Nudge Station right next to him.

He almost went back to the warm circle of the fire, but Maya was there in the shadows confusing the hell out of him. Iggy had been civil since the Eraser attack, but Fang didn't want to test the armed neutrality that had settled over the group. Not to mention his supreme discomfort leaving Ratchet in charge of his group, especially since he'd give Ratchet about a -50 in sensitivity training.

Then Fang realized, it was silent. For the last twenty seconds, heck, half a minute that Fang had been thinking, Nudge hadn't said a thing. This was unprecedented enough to shock Fang into commenting on it, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Gazzy's maniacal laughter echoed and the fire went WOOMPH. Nudge ran back to the culprits with Fang on her heels.

Fang was ready to give them hell for what had clearly been a small explosion, but Nudge beat him to it. "What are you guys doing? Are you crazy? If anyone is watching, you just sent out a huge 'mutant bird kids here' sign. Not to mention, explosions are dangerous. No more things in the fire tonight and I mean it."

By this point both Gazzy and Iggy were rolling in the dirt laughing and promising to stop if only Nudge would stop talking, but Fang was reevaluating every thing he had ever thought about Nudge. Before he would have said she was sweet and a little naïve. He honestly hadn't thought much about Nudge other than as a cute, sparkly, fashion-loving, little girl. The Nudge before him now was much more grown up, strong, firm, and channeling Max's leader spirit like never before. He never would have thought she had it in her.

Fang could have complimented Nudge, supported her, hugged her, treated her as an equal rather than as a kid sister, but it wasn't like it had been before, so silent Fang stayed as the other two boys begrudgingly put away their bag of tricks. Maya stretched out her arms and announced she was going to sleep. Fang immediately opted for first watch and Iggy seconded, both surprised how easy it was to fall back into their old patterns. One by one, the small band by the fire dropped off to sleep, leaving Fang with the leftover embers.

Nudge couldn't fall asleep. Several hours ago she had nestled in between Gaz and Iggy, but her eyes simply wouldn't close. Her deep brown eyes that reflected the starlight were surrounded by new worry lines, far too soon. She listened to the smooth and reassuring breathing of Gazzy and Iggy beside her. It wasn't the same without Max or Angel, but having Fang back had seemed to help Gazzy get back on his feet today. She was proud of the Gasman and proud of herself and Iggy too. So far, they were doing okay.

Fang had pulled over a good sized rock and sat hunched in the moonlight. If Nudge couldn't sleep, she could certainly talk, she reasoned to herself while carefully peeling herself away from the Nudge sandwich the boys had made around her. Nudge crouched next to Fang, feeling the warmth of the leftover coals. "You know, I'm glad you came."

Fang looked at Nudge with those unfathomable eyes that only Max could translate, but for once Fang managed to verbalize his thoughts. "I don't think you guys really need me. You were – are – doing great together. You're like her."

Nudge didn't have to ask who 'her' was, but she grinned at the compliment. The grin quickly vanished though upon reflecting, "Fang. Gazzy was losing it. You're good for him. As for the rest of us…" Nudge trailed off, trying to find the best words to describe her new and unexamined emotions on the subject.

"…we probably don't need you, but I know I want you here."

Nudge looked down at her fingernails. "Aw! An Eraser chipped my nail polish! It was the nail strip thingies I lost too. It'll be ages before we get to a Sally Hansen so I can get them again. The color was called Booty Camp and it made me feel all cute and army when we were on the submarine by those weird krelp things -" She pouted in the regular Nudge way and didn't know why Fang suddenly gave her a quick one sided hug and added, "I missed you Nudge and I'm sorry how I left." Nudge chuckled to herself to cover up her surprise and stood up. "Night Fang. See you in the morning."

Fang left alone was more confused than ever. Maya, asleep a little a part from the others with her jacket rolled under her head, was so like Max and yet she wasn't Max. He had no idea if what he liked about her was Maya or just the traces of Max. And this was a mission to find Max. Were he forced to admit it; a ball of lead had sickened his stomach from the moment of Iggy's phone call. There was no way he was thinking clearly, but it was just as clear that he didn't care. He would do anything, including letting his gang engage in torture, to get Max back. He felt lost and unsure in a world where Max wasn't safe and, in a smaller less paralyzed part of his mind, he was also a little bit happy to be sort of part of the flock again. But all anyone saw on the outside was a dark shadow smudged against a dying fire and a sky full of stars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Today I am going note crazy. That's because I feel the need to announce the title of this section is a reference to the most stinking awesome music video ever – Needing/Getting by Ok Go and it has very little to do with this story, but it is awesome. The cow joke came from cowabashcowpalace (dot) com. Also, there's this nice review button right down there, and it's lonely. Give it some love or hate or just announce your apathy :)**


	7. Experimentation

Experimentation:

Max

The machine was cold. Like really freakin' cold. Like send me back to Antarctica because that was a Caribbean beach compared to this machine. Like so cold I couldn't think of anything but the cold, long after I ran out of comparisons for coldness. I twitched uneasily, my wings squished and digging into my shoulder blades. The white coats, geniuses that they are, put me on my back and said, "don't move." You can imagine how I felt about that.

So now here I am in a giant cylinder, fending off my usual panic attack, and it's cold and it's been a long time. My stomach says it's been eons. Every time I just slightly twitch, breath too deeply, or even wrinkle my nose (what can I say, it itched) a guy in a grey uniform, the only part I could make out through the outer end of the cylinder, would appear through a squeaky door and shout "Don't move!" Not surprisingly, I didn't recognize this guy, but I don't think I was endearing myself to him with what I was beginning to think of fondly as our little ritual.

"Don't move."

"My nose itches! Come scratch it for me."

"Don't move."

"Duh! Chained up bird kids can't move."

"Don't move!"

"Take a picture, it won't move."

"Stop!"

"…in the name of love?"

Round and round we went until once again, I heard the door squeak open, but this time no one shouted anything. "So you're going to creep up on me now? 'Cause yeah, that's really going to make me be still."

Still nothing happened. I tensed up, ready for the incoming threats and punishment. See that's the thing, whatever this machine was meant to do, I know it's going to happen. I just won't make it easy for them, won't let them think they own me. It's small and pitiful, but it's all you can do when you're caught.

A surprisingly young guy, maybe in his early twenties, peeked into the cylinder. He had the most un-sciency look I had ever seen in one of these places. He looked like the kind of guy who went mountain biking or surfing, not the sort of indoors centric nerdy scientist type who conducts experiments on innocent children. This was unexpected, to say the least. But I didn't want him to see that, so I scowled and waited for whatever was going to happen.

"Do you have a name?"

"Wha-huh?"

"A name? Like, you know, I'm Vance."

"Oh…Max." In fifteen years, no scientist had ever really bothered to ask me my name. They either already knew it and knew they didn't like it or they called me by a number. This was more and more off putting.

"No. I said that I'm Vance."

"My name is Max. Shouldn't you be smart?"

I didn't know what this new game was, but the nice thing was almost worse. At least with the threats and punishments, I knew what to expect. I knew I could handle the pain. "Look Max. I'm a technician here, not a scientist. I do real-time MRI's and that's the only thing that's going to happen here. But you have to stay completely still for at least a half an hour. Then we can both be done."

He displayed a movie star worthy set of teeth with a smile that could probably cure cancer all on its own. "Well, when you put it like that so reasonably…"

Inside, I was screaming trap, trap, trap! There was only one way out of my claustrophobia nightmare though, so I did it. I stayed completely still for a whole thirty minutes and probably gave myself a stroke in the process, having to bite back the claustrophobia and my natural desire to never follow orders. And sure enough, 'trap!' was the last thing I remembered thinking as familiar gas jets lulled me into unconsciousness. Again.

…

So FYI, it's really not all that fun to be knocked unconscious all the time. I don't recommend it. And it pissed me off. This time I came to in a room again all white. What is it with megalomaniac scientists and their obsession with the color white? Do they all shop at the same Home Depot and share tips?

I experimentally sat up and noticed the lack of restraints on my legs and arms. No restraints, but also no doors or windows. Ominous, no?

I looked up at the ceiling and made out the tiniest hint of a reflection. They opted for vertical viewing, how nice for me. I tried to remember the last time I had eaten or seen the sun. A few days? It was beginning to take a toll on my strength and I doubted I could fly up to the ceiling and do anything to escape. Right now I might just trade a foot, or at least a few toes, for some of Iggy's pancakes or Mom's chocolate chip cookies. For the cookies, I may go so far as to give away a few body parts.

"Hello Max." Again with the disembodied voice. These people win on style points, but the effect wears after a while.

"I'd say good morning, but you're not good and it might not be morning."

"You may be wondering why we have not retired you yet."

"There's always tomorrow."

The male voice didn't rise to the bait. "The scans show a marvelous rate of decay. So much slower than many of our other experiments. As the first hybrid to naturally reach maturity, but certainly not the last, we have reallocated you to the latest series of experimentation. You have the honor of being our first subject."

I snorted loudly. "Is this going to be like when you told me I had to save the world? Or when you sent Erasers and robots and who knows what else to try and kill me and my family? Are you going to stick me back in a dog crate and then wonder why I always fight back? Get this, I am not now and not ever your test subject and it is most definitely not an honor."

"Fine then. Consider yourself a sacrifice to progress. Since you failed so spectacularly as a leader, you ought to have been terminated. We have rectified that mistake, and to that end, we are attempting to discover if developed hybrids can become self perpetuating."

Huh? Then it dawned on me faster than bricks falling on my head would have mercifully knocked me out. Self-perpetuating. The breeding thing again. The reason for Dylan's existence was to be my mate. All over again I felt the absolute eeewwww that the thought required. "Yeah, again I repeat, not going to happen. No way Jose. Never in a million years. Not even if I had snot for brains. Are you mental?"

"Again, your feelings are inconsequential to the design. Our tests confirmed a successful initiation."

Had I peed in a cup lately? Or, oh…nasty needle-involving blood work, before the body scan. Were they saying I was…yup. But I had never done _that_. Then it occurred to me that I had been unconscious for significant parts of my stay here. _Anything _could have been done. Now I was worried that this increasing desire to throw up whatever might be left in my stomach wasn't just anger or fear or starvation. I dropped to my knees, dry heaving. I thought I had experienced everything in the nine circles of Hell and then some, but this was beyond anything I had even thought possible. This was a true nightmare.

Apparently the conversation was over, but I didn't care. I curled up into a corner of the glaringly white room and let the tears drip down my face, wishing for all the world that a comforting shoulder and familiar face were here to make this all disappear.

I think maybe I slept last night. My dreams were less than comforting and more than once I woke up shaking, sweating, and crying. More than once I woke up reaching out to someone who isn't here with me. I know I'm supposed to be this awesome kick-butt girl who doesn't take any crap, but this…it was a violation beyond anything I had ever experienced before. Maybe later it would make me angry, help me escape, but for now I could barely wrap my head around what the voice had been saying.

Somehow while I was asleep, food must have shown up, because there was a bottle of water and pancakes on a plate. With strawberries and powdered sugar, like from a restaurant. Just when I think my life cannot get any more surreal, then I saw the plastic spork. I guess they were smart enough not to trust me with cutlery. The pancakes were warm and smelled delicious and my stomach growled in response.

I'm not the deprive myself of food type anyway, and deep down my will to survive was still there. I took a few bites, relishing the buttery sweet flavor, when the phrase 'eating for two' popped into my mind. Then it hit me. Now that I was maybe…that way…they had to feed me. The mere thought was enough to ruin food and I quickly set down the spork and concentrated on not hurling.

"Ah, good. You are awake. I trust you slept well."

"How about you sleep on a floor and we'll see how you do."

"Calm yourself. I hope you are enjoying your breakfast. I merely wish to notify you that we are willing to come to an agreement. Cooperation on your part will result in regular high quality meals such as this one. We will maintain your health, but you must submit to our tests."

"Ooo, that's a tough one. Let me think here, oh yeah, I don't think so."

"Maximum, there is an easy way and a hard way. I assure you we are equally amenable to both."

"Thanks for the info."

The voice didn't respond and I had the small satisfaction that I could still be obnoxious. Really, it was invigorating to have an enemy I could fight in person. It took my mind off other things, like the gold medal winner of problems in my short problem-filled life. Mentally, I listed all the things that had gone wrong lately and had to admit it was quite a list. Ella, Mom, and Jeb are missing and possibly part of the experiment that is my nightmare-inducing life. Angel is captured and fulfilling whatever sick role they had in mind for me originally. My poor sweet baby. Dylan. I don't even want to get into it. Fang. Fang…Fang. The Inner Circle. We always fought one group before: The School, The Institute, Itex, Mr. Chu, but now I was thinking all of those were just different faces of a many-headed monster. The Inner Circle might be the group pulling all the strings. Well, that simplifies things. Destroy the Inner Circle.

It's good to have a plan. I could focus on that rather than what may or may not be happening in my body. I could escape. I hoped wherever they are my flock was safe and Dylan was taking care of them. That was it. I just had to be patient and wait for my chance to escape because I knew without a doubt my flock was coming for me. I just had to be prepared. I could be prepared for anything. I don't know how long I repeated that thought to myself as I sat in the white room by myself, my arms hugged tight around my knees and my wings the only comfort I had to wrap around myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this section kind of came out of nowhere. It wasn't something I had planned on doing and I really thought long and hard before I included it. It just seems the right direction to go. That being said, I'm determined to make this as not cliché as possible. I'll just say this right now: artificial insemination, not rape. Also, I figure available genetic material would either come from Fang or Dylan, so who should it be? And should there even actually be a baby? All things I'm thinking about so if you have an opinion, I'm very interested in your thoughts!**


	8. Oil and Water

Oil and Water:

Southern Utah

The base was very cleverly disguised, but Fang and Nudge knew what to look for. This branch bore the name Natural Solutions for Better Living, meaning Nudge would have to use the laptop later to look for connections to their growing pile of hydra-like organizations. This particular base had all the trappings of a typical nature preserve or maybe spa. The façade was made of sleek granite and had floor to ceiling tinted glass windows, but the lack of happy tourists and families with young kids kind of gave away the real point of the place. "What do you want to bet most of the facility is built right into the rock?"

Nudge agreed with Fang. "So there's only one way in or out. Not good. And we don't have maps or anything so once we get inside…"

Fang nodded. "Let's go talk this over with everyone else."

The two shadows withdrew from the surrounding trees and flew back to the ridge that was, for now, home.

Gazzy and Iggy had, for once, not destroyed anything. "Guys! We found it!" Nudge chattered, "and it's seriously guarded and we have no idea how to get in or out – " Fang gave her a nudge and she quickly cut off.

"Nudge and I think we need to do some recon. Nudge'll do research on the laptop. We need to find a second entrance and a map of the building, plus what's probably in there, to do this right."

Fang could hardly believe he was preaching caution, but if Max was in that place, it did her no good if everyone else got caught too. "Where's Maya?"

Gazzy flicked some dirt over the coals of their camp fire. "She went to lead everyone up here."

"Good. Gazzy, I'll show you and Iggy a good spot to watch the base. We'll do twenty-four hours and then break in."

Iggy looked like he wanted to argue, but couldn't find the right angle. Nudge pulled a fruit snack and the lap top out of her backpack. She waved goodbye to the guys and settled down with her back to a warm rock, enjoying the occasional squirrel or bird chirping in the background. That is, she was enjoying it.

"You are so stupid!"

"Hey hot stuff, all I'm saying is you were all over me."

"Shut up!"

Ratchet and Star were bickering, loudly, while they clambered up to the hideout. Maya had a look of longsuffering on her face. Occasionally Kate would jump in to the argument too, increasing the decibel level. Nudge, the everlasting pink bunny of chatter, looked up annoyed. "Hey! You guys are too loud. We are close to a base and Erasers could show up any second. Do you want to be discovered by Erasers?" Nudge glared for effect.

Maya had already tucked herself into her corner and didn't acknowledge any of the fights going on around her. Star and Kate had 'oh no she didn't' attitudes, and began whispering to each other while shooting glares at Nudge in turn. Ratchet coolly stated, "No little girl is going to tell me what to do." He started whistling just to prove this, and Nudge had her hand around a rock, thinking about how hard she could throw it, but Fang had already returned from dropping off Gazzy and Iggy.

"Shut it Ratchet. You're going to get us caught." Fang pulled his group together and filled them in on what was happening. "So we'll all take turns to do recon and tomorrow night we attack. Iggy and Gazzy have the next two hours. Then Nudge and Maya, then Star and Ratchet, then me and Holden, then Kate and me. Get some food and rest. And be quiet!" Nudge noticed Fang took a lot of hours, and wondered why. She also decided she didn't like Ratchet at all.

"Hey Fang," Nudge waved him over as the group dispersed into clearly defined factions, except for Holden, who awkwardly orbited Ratchet's space.

Fang settled down next to Nudge and examined the computer screen. "We have a match! And it only took me like 20 minutes! I thought it might take a couple of hours at least, and these fruit snacks were so good, we have got to get more of them –"

Fang tapped Nudge on the shoulder, but he had a little half smile lighting up his features, so Nudge figured she hadn't really annoyed him. "Sorry! Anyway, it's really fishy. Also here is a map of at least one floor."

Fang nodded, intently studying the screen. "Good job."

Fang and Nudge spent the next few hours studying the schematics, but no handy second entrance revealed itself. When Iggy and the Gasman returned from their shift on watch, they contributed a few thoughts on where explosive materials might solve the entrance problem entirely. When Nudge and Maya got back, Fang had tried to sternly warn Ratchet and Star not to fight or reveal their position to the enemy while they kept watch, but something had obviously happened on the drive to Kanab. Fang didn't really know if he cared what had happened, but the atmosphere had been charged and occasionally explosive ever since they arrived. Ratchet brushed off the warnings, but Star had nodded. With those two gone, it was blessedly quiet and peaceful around the camp. Now what Fang really needed to do was get some sleep.

Fat chance of that. "Holden, c'mere for a second."

Holden had been sitting forlornly by the fire. He was a quiet kid who just didn't have the knack of making friends. So far, the stronger more volatile personalities in the group had entirely overshadowed him. Even Fang had partially ignored him, hoping it would just gel together. But it wasn't, so time to deal.

Holden obediently came over and looked out over the valley with Fang. "What happened on the drive over here?"

Holden's eyes widened and he blushed, just enough that Fang was immediately a lot more interested in the answer than he had been. "Seriously, if it's something I have to deal with, then you have to tell me."

Holden swallowed and shrugged his shoulders. "We couldn't afford a motel room so we ended up sleeping in the car. Ratchet and Star had the two front seats and then me and Kate were in the back. I-I don't really know what happened exactly…"

"Come on Holden, spit it out."

Holden's face flushed a deep rosy color that only made him look younger. "When we woke up, Ratchet had his hand on-" Holden stuttered and then spoke so fast he blurred all the words together. "Kate was asleep, but I wasn't and Ratchet had his hand on Star's chest and he swore it was all an accident, but now they're fighting and that's what happened."

Fang rubbed his forehead, feeling the headache that had lurked there for the past few hours. He was all too aware of what Max was facing right now and he felt all the shame of failing to reach her and making sure she was safe sooner. He did not have time for this kind of crap! Fang ran his fingers through his hair, remembering how easy it was last night to be part of the flock again. The flock had always had boundaries, even when they all slept in a heap together while on the run.

Fang considered the kid before him. Holden's pale face under the blush made the circles under his eyes even more pronounced. "You doing all right Holden?"

Holden responded quietly, "I can't sleep. I dream…" he trailed off, not really wanting to share his memories of the grisly bomb scene during the One Light rally or worse, his days as a captive in his own School.

Fang let out a long deep breath. "Yeah, I know man. We've all got 'em."

Holden nodded. The pair sat in silence for a while, Fang lost in his thoughts and Holden too timid to get up and leave outright. Holden broke the silence eventually, dejectedly observing, "I don't think I'm a very good fighter.'

Fang had to absolutely agree, but didn't think that would be the best thing to say. But hell, it was as good a way to pass the time until his watch as any. "You will be when I teach you. Let's go."

For a while they sparred. Fang paused now and again to give Holden snippets of information on strategy and defense. Just once, Holden broke through Fang's defenses and landed a punch that packed a surprising amount of power. Fang picked himself off the ground, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. "That was good."

Holden practically beamed, just like Gazzy when praised. "C'mon, let's see what's for dinner."

The pair walked back to the campsite to find there wasn't much for dinner, but Iggy had done the best he could. If Nudge wrinkled her nose a little in disgust, Iggy sure didn't see it. The same didn't go for Ratchet, who was grumbling without really caring who heard.

Iggy scowled, somehow in the exact direction of Ratchet, "Don't eat it then, jerk."

Ratchet just continued his rant, clearly disdainful of Iggy and completely ignoring him. Fang wouldn't be ignored though. "What is your problem man?"

Ratchet, when he was angry, was formidable. And he was angry now. "My problem is this. We did what we could in France and it ended badly. Oh well. But we should be tracking down the One Light instead of going on this wild goose chase out here. So what if your little girlfriend is missing. She probably just ran off with that model and we have bigger fish to fry than your pathetic broken heart-"

Nudge's mouth had dropped open wide, giving her a slightly pop-eyed expression of surprise. Gazzy looked frightened, just enough to scoot closer to Nudge and further away from Ratchet. It was completely silent, the way it gets right before all hell breaks loose. Fang didn't yell or attack or even hardly move, but everything about him emanated energy. Holden leaned a little away, not wanting to get caught in the crosshairs. Fang deliberately jerked Ratchet's shirt, pulling Ratchet closer so he could speak right in his face. "If that's your problem, you're gone."

Fang's teeth clenched, his voice was clipped and forceful, but he wasn't shouting. Somehow this was more terrifying, like Fang could just snap at any second. But Fang stood still, silently daring Ratchet to pick a fight. Ratchet scowled, backing down. "I'm gone." He strode off into the darkness, back toward the hidden car.

"Sorry Fang. This isn't what I thought it would be like so…" Star edged away to follow Ratchet as Kate apologetically got to her feet as well. "Star's my friend," she said simply, hurrying to follow after Star.

Fang unclenched his fists and turned to face Holden, letting the unasked question hang in the air. Holden shook his head. Then there was Maya, but Fang didn't know how he hoped she would answer. Maya pushed back her hair and said more at one time than she had the whole last day. "I've been on my own and I've been with other groups. You guys are okay."

Nudge smiled and held out something resembling dinner to Maya, who took it with an equal smile. All of a sudden the group just seemed closer. But it was time to erase the bad blood entirely. Fang began, "Guys. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you all when I left, and I'm sorry about _that_," Fang jerked his head in the direction of Ratchet and company, "but I do want Max back. That's all I want right now."

Iggy smiled, "Oh my bleeding heart! Enough with the mushy stuff!" then he became serious, "We're good Fang. Let's get her back."

The group began fresh, planning together how best to break into Natural Solutions for Better Living until one by one they all rested peacefully by the fire. Fang kept watch alone and whatever or whoever he was thinking about, he kept that to himself too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I apologize to any Ratchet fans out there – it's hard to do Fang's gang because they're just kind of there and really, who likes them anyway? I kind of just went with my imagination with those characters and they're probably really different from the books. Oops? Also, seriously, don't be Star when a guy acts like that. Just don't be that girl. As always, reviews of all kinds are appreciated! Thanks to Glass In The Trees for your review!**

**I bet JP secretly loves Fan Fiction, but just in case he doesn't, thanks for letting us all do this. Again, not mine.**


	9. Strike One

Strike One:

Max

"_Maximum, there is an easy way and a hard way. I assure you we are equally amenable to both."_

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I thought with longing of the pancakes, now a distant memory. Apparently their idea of the "hard way" was to throw me into what first looked like a long corridor with instructions to fly down it to the other side. Sound easy? Have you realized who we're dealing with yet?

Somehow the corridor imitated weather patterns. And we're not talking cute fluffy bunny type clouds here. So far it had been torrential rain first, soaking me to my skin and weighing down my feathers. Then there had been swirling wind that reminded me of the one time we survived a hurricane. I got knocked into the sides and ceiling of the corridor a few times on that one. Then, the worst so far, lightning. The flashes of electricity had followed a pattern or I never would have survived the onslaught. As it was, the bottom inch of my ponytail was singed off and my arm ached with an ugly livid burn, but I was alive. You can't kill Maximum Ride that easily.

But you can kick her when she's down. I huddled on a raised and covered platform built around a pole. Every once in a while down this endless tunnel the platforms popped up, giving me a few minutes of blessed relief. This time around, I reached down to the bottom of my shirt and ripped off the hem. It was awkward to wrap the cloth around my arm, but I managed, gritting my teeth and forcing out any thoughts beyond survival.

A fierce buzz filled the room and I launched myself into the air just when the platform became electric. That was their sign to get moving. Almost immediately, the ceiling darkened and hail rained down from who knows where. Ever seen what golf ball sized hail will do to a car? I didn't even want to begin to think about what it would do to me.

The small chunks of ice battered every part of my body. It was agony. I thought about using my super speed to just end it, but I'd probably just splatter against the air-born rocks. I ducked my head and put my arms up to take the brunt of the damage and pushed to the end. _Oh it hurts so bad!_

My eyes were closed to slits, every muscle straining, bruises collecting on top of bruises. I nearly flew past the next landing, but my fingers just brushed the pole and I collapsed, just this side of unconscious. _Ouch, ouch, ouch!_ Every slight movement hurt.

When my eyes opened, I could see the dark purple circles already forming, like a tie-dye pattern spreading across a shirt. It almost distracted me from the blood dripping down my face, a gift from a particularly fierce burst of wind that slammed me when I wasn't prepared. Not to mention, there's a burn on my arm. Well, I've been worse and I've been better.

The hail stopped as abruptly as it started and it was strange in the quiet. Lights flickered on. Maybe it was over. Overhead, a grate shifted and I attempted to jump into a fighting stance, but my legs wobbled. The cover of the grate was pulled in, and a sun-streaked blonde head popped out. "Dylan," even my voice was slurred with exhaustion and pain.

He looked horrified. "I knocked out the scientists watching you, but we gotta go. Can you fly?"

I clumsily spread out my wings and worked up enough distance for his hands to grasp mine. He pulled me in to the air shaft as I tucked my wings in. Dylan put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to follow him. Great, just what my poor bruised knees needed.

We crawled through the vents toward an opening. Dylan jumped down and held out his hand for me. I shook my head and jumped down myself, completely ignoring my body's cries for rest. "What's the plan," I whispered, examining the storage room we were standing in.

"Where's-" I began to ask if Gaz and Iggy were rigging an explosion, but Dylan stopped me with a kiss. A melting, warming full on kiss that almost stopped time. He took my bruised and bloody fingers and intertwined them with his own. "Let's go," he whispered and pulled me out the door and into the empty hallway.

No way it could be this easy. But it was. We ran down the hallway to an exit. I thought an alarm should go off at this point, but Dylan had dismantled it. Once outside, the glaring sunshine blinded me, and I stumbled.

Dylan pulled me up and we both took a running leap into the air, spreading our wings and soaring far away, high up to where the air is thin even for us. It's a glorious thing to be free and flying. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, despite being injured, soaking wet, and possibly…that way. Jeez, I can't even get myself to say it. That was enough to wipe the smile off my face.

I spotted a small opening in the trees below and angled downward. Dylan followed without argument, but hovered for a moment above the trees. Boom! A dark cloud pushed outward and upward. The compound exploded – or at least part of it did. Dylan whooped and joined me on the ground. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me, but I pushed against his chest and got my feet firmly on the ground.

"Did Gaz and Ig do that? Where are we meeting them? Where's Nudge?" I looked around, excited to be back with my flock.

Dylan grinned proudly, "I blew up the compound."

He looked like he expected me to swoon at his feet, but something wasn't clicking and I was getting suspicious. "Dylan. Where is everyone else?"

Dylan looked confused. "I came to rescue you. They would have slowed me down. I had to save you Max."

My eyes narrowed and my stomach lurched. "Where are they?" I all but shouted into his face.

"I-I left them in Arizona."

The boy was smart enough to look a little sheepish. I shoved him away from me. Hard. "You left the flock. Alone. Unprotected."

With each word I was a little angrier. And that's when he chose to come back with his brilliant response, "You're all that matters to me."

That was supposed to be romantic right? Wrong.

"Well Dylan," I hissed at him "what matters to me is my flock."

I jumped into the air, not really caring if Dylan followed. I didn't know where I was, but I was getting the hell back to Arizona pronto.

"Where are we?" I barked back at Dylan.

"Um, Texas."

I angled west and shot off using my super speed, leaving Dylan in my metaphorical dust. We had been headed back to Mom's house, to try to decide what to do next. Maybe that's where they were. Could Iggy handle being the leader? I didn't know what I thought, but dread squeezed my heart and pushed me to go even faster.

_Maximum – go to Utah._

That stopped me cold. I almost fell out of the air.

_Voice. Now you decide to show up? _

_They're in Utah. That's where you need to go._

I immediately felt lighter, some of the worry melting away.

_They're okay?_

I felt giddy, even though the voice didn't respond. All I had was a picture in my head and a direction to fly. In the meantime, Dylan caught up. I still wanted to punch him, or anyone who forgets that to love me is to love and protect the flock. Before he could say a word, I cut him off. "We're going to Utah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Strike one, Dylan. Strike one. And I'm going to use this note here to express how stupid I think the idea of a "genetically engineered perfect mate" is. That's just not how it works. And though I think the Fax is doomed in the real series (bleurgh!), it ain't gonna be doomed here!**

**One more thing: I used the last day of my glorious Spring break yesterday to go a writing spree. I have a bunch of chapters I'm very happy to share with you, but I'm putting a price tag on the next one. The next time I update, I will do a double update (and believe me, you want me to) if I get some reviews on this sucker. Do ya'll like reading it? Is it dumb? Exciting? Unique? A flagrant copy of what every single other person is writing for MR? Totally cliché? I'm dying to know, so lay it on me. **


	10. Home

Home:

Southern Utah

Max

Southern Utah really was beautiful. You know, other than the evil scientists running around down there. We were flying low, skimming over the tops of trees and around the rocky outcrops, scanning the ground for my flock hidden somewhere in what I guess is a national forest. Dylan had wisely been very quiet during the flight. I was still considering clobbering him and between that and the adrenaline high I wasn't exactly in a good mood. Nothing mattered until we found the flock.

We had flown through the night, stopping just once to eat when I had nearly fainted and Dylan had to catch me, and now the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. There! A well-hidden flicker of light only my raptor eyes would have noticed. I landed silently and approached the camp, cautious until I could see if it was my flock.

Hands grabbed me from behind. One covered my mouth, the other snaked around my waist, lifting me off the ground. I struggled, jabbing with my elbows and trying to turn enough to get a punch in. My attacker gasped when my elbows connected. "Max?"

Abruptly he let me go. I twirled around and then he was hugging me so tightly, one hand tangled in my hair and the other caressing my back, sending shivers down my spine. "Fang," I breathed, hugging him back just as tightly.

It might have lasted forever, but Dylan landed too and huffed loudly, enough that we awkwardly broke apart. The instant relief had killed my adrenaline buzz and I was suddenly aware that I probably looked like a swamp witch. Fang confirmed this with a slight smirk. "You look awful."

There was real concern underneath the smirk. He smoothed back my hair to examine the cut on my forehead and fingered the bruises littering my arms and shoulders. I shrugged it off, fighting against the hypnotic spell his touch was weaving. Dylan crossed his arms and stomped over in the direction of the camp, maybe hoping I would follow and soothe his anger.

Instead I tentatively reached out and hugged Fang quickly, one more time. "What are you doing here?"

"Iggy and Nudge called me."

"Oh. That was smart of them. But what are you doing _here_?"

He pulled me closer. "Rescuing you, but it looks like you don't need us."

_Fang, you have no freaking idea what I need right now_. Out loud I lamely responded, "Yeah, I got out."

"Max!"

We came apart like shrapnel. Dylan must have told the flock because I was instantly buried under three bird kids. Nudge was squealing, Gazzy was beaming, and even Iggy couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Fang stood back, just like he does.

It was so wonderful to be with them all again, but I was also on the verge of collapsing. I suggested we go sit down so they could tell me everything. On the way over Gazzy couldn't wait to tell me about the latest Eraser attack. "And everyone was fighting, but Ig and I dropped the bomb down on them and the explosion was so big!"

I grinned and patted him on the back. "That's great Gaz. I'm so glad you guys are safe."

At the camp, Dylan was already sitting and scowling. He wasn't the only one there, and it dampened my enthusiasm just a little. Maya and one of the others, was it Holden? I definitely couldn't say I was at all happy to see Fang's replacement me, but where were the rest of his group? We had a lot to talk about, obviously.

We all settled ourselves comfortably and I let Nudge and Gazzy, with the occasional help from Iggy, describe what had happened over the last few days. It became very clear Iggy and Nudge made great leaders. They had done everything right, just what I would do, or maybe even a little better. My pride would have stopped me from calling Fang to ask for help. I couldn't help but notice during the story how nice they were to Maya and the looks of disgust going Dylan's way.

They talked until I could barely keep my eyes open. When I jerked involuntarily, Fang, who hadn't really said or done anything other than place a bag of crackers and a bottle of water in my hands earlier, astutely asked, "Have you slept?"

"No." I stifled a yawn and looked closer at Fang's face and the dark circles under his eyes.

"You haven't either," I accused.

He shrugged, but Gazzy piped up, "He does all the watches now," and Fang gave him a look.

Nudge pulled me over to what was obviously her makeshift bed. She hugged me one more time. "I'm so glad you're back," she bubbled.

I still hadn't told them my story yet and it was going to hurt so much, but for now I couldn't even think. It was so good to be loved, to be home with my flock.


	11. A New Plan

A New Plan:

Southern Utah

Max

When I woke up from the most refreshing sleep ever in the recorded history of the world, the sky was streaked pink from the setting sun. Woah, I had slept all day. Worth it.

Everyone else was eating. The rise and fall of laughter and low talking were music to my ears. Iggy and Gazzy were amusing everyone with their fire tricks. Something I should probably stop soon. I rolled over and saw Fang, fast asleep, with his hand outstretched like it had been inches from mine. I smiled and realized all over again: it had all been a lie. I didn't have to save the world, so neither did Fang. And he had taken care of the flock when I couldn't. There didn't seem like much of a reason to be angry with him right now.

Fang woke up, calm and dark as usual. He locked eyes with me and held my stare. There was so much to say, too much. I started to sit up and whispered, "Iggy and Gaz will blow us all up."

Fang stopped me and pulled me away from the group. "Nudge can handle it."

We sat together a little ways away from everyone. Fang picked up his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water and a first aid kit. He soaked a rag and wiped the blood and dirt from my face, before smearing some Neosporin on the cut and unwrapping a band aid. He reached out one hand to flip the singed ends of my pony tail through his fingers. I knew what he wanted me to tell him.

He knew it was bad, but he didn't know how bad yet. I gritted my teeth when he went to slowly unwrap the bandage on my arm. "Jeez," he whispered.

The burn was ugly and oozing, but all we could do was smear more Neosporin on it and wrap it up again. The Neosporin did make it feel a little better. "It was just weather, like rain, wind, hail…"

"Lightning, obviously."

I nodded. His face was unreadable, but the tenderness in his calloused fingers said it all anyways.

"Was that it?"

Now was the time to tell him about the other thing, but I couldn't find the words. I didn't feel any different. I wasn't sure. And what if he just totally freaked out? I couldn't…not yet. Instead I found myself laying out the review.

"When they captured me, I was knocked out and I came to in this room. I couldn't see much, but they said everything was a lie, even saving the world."

Fang had been slowly stroking my hands, wiping away the dirt, but now he pulled back. "What?"

"We don't have to save the world."

Fang's brow furrowed and back up went the wall. Was he angry? Confused? Overjoyed? I wondered if he was working it out like I had that everything that pulled us apart had been a lie. I still wasn't sure if that changed things and I couldn't even fathom what Fang thought of it. Especially since he jumped up and muttered, "You should tell everyone this," and walked back to the group.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to roundhouse kick that boy until he learned to show emotion like a real hybrid. But no more. I wasn't going to be Fang's yo-yo anymore, even if he did infuriate me. I followed Fang to the group so everyone could discuss my news.

They looked up at my face and sensed I didn't have good news. It was completely silent. "Guys, I have some things to say. First, we're not saving the world anymore. That was a lie."

I paused, expecting some kind of stunned silence or uproar, but what I got was, unrestrained glee? Nudge literally bounced in her seat and Iggy and Gazzy high-fived. "It's about time," Iggy roared.

Fang was Fang, still infuriating me. Holden just looked confused. Only Maya was shrewdly looking at me with pity. I didn't want her pity, but she had me pegged. Maybe because she was me. I had wanted a destiny, a purpose. There had to be some good reason I had spent my childhood and teenage years as a lab experiment. I never realized not everyone felt my burning need for a reason to exist.

"There's more."

I wanted to get to the next thing quickly now and get Maya's sympathetic eyes off me. "When I was at the compound in Texas, I saw Angel. She's alive guys. They have her."

There was the stunned silence I was looking for. Even Fang had raised his eyebrows. Dylan spoke up for the first time in a while. "She wasn't there when I rescued you. And that place is a pile of sticks now anyway."

Someone was feeling unappreciated, but I pushed down the rising guilt. He wasn't out of the doghouse yet. The flock listened closely as I shared my theories about what the Inner Circle might be. "…So I think what we need to do now is find Angel and then destroy this Inner Circle group. Then we find a safe place and we be normal, I guess."

"Oh, Max!" Nudge jumped up and hugged me tight.

For maybe the first time since the E house, no one looked scared or sad. I wasn't begging or ordering my flock to follow me. They wanted this. I knew I wasn't being completely honest with them. There was still that other thing, but for now I saw no reason for the flock to know. I didn't know myself.

"So we need a plan. Any thoughts?"

I could hardly believe I said that. Usually I did the planning, but Nudge and Iggy had stepped up in my absence and it just seemed right to include everyone. I wasn't alone in this anymore.

By now the sun had truly set and our only light was the ever-present fire. Gazzy leaned over it, adding a demonic quality to his features as he claimed, "we have a plan."

They filled me in on their rescue-Max-turned-find-information-on-Angel plan to attack Natural Solutions for Better Living. I had to smile. They were just so…cute.

"We'll wait until midnight," I agreed, "and then we'll attack."

**A/N: Woohoo for the fax! I'm not going to make it that easy for them though…as always; reviews validate my confidence as a writer. **

**Disclaimer: I own two sets of Harry Potter (British and American) and one quarter of a 2 liter bottle of Coke. Sue me if you must. Again, thanks JP for the joy of exploring your world. **


	12. The Plan in Action

The Plan in Action:

Southern Utah

Max

The star tent above our heads was to our advantage. It gave us just enough light to see by, without being too much. The fact there wasn't a full moon helped too. We had spent the evening packing up the camp and dousing the fire. Now we stood together under the stars. I had missed this so much.

"Everyone ready? Everyone know their jobs and the meeting place?"

They all nodded. "Okay, Gaz and Iggy go do your thing. Maya, Holden, and Dylan – you're on patrol, if you see a problem, dive in. When I cause a distraction, Fang and Nudge go in and get the info. The quicker the better."

Dylan had been sulking all day, but at least he made an attempt to get on my good side by agreeing to the plan without argument. I knew he wanted to be with me instead, but we had to spread out our people to get the job done. And, I didn't really want him with me right now. Besides it was a good plan. I hoped it would work.

Everyone split into their groups and went different directions. Holden, Maya, and Dylan ran into the woods. Iggy and Gaz went north above the facility. I stayed with Fang and Nudge. In the air Fang sidled next to me and muttered, "Don't get caught again."

I wasn't particularly happy with him either after the way he had ignored me yesterday and all day today too, but getting caught was also not part of my plan. "Don't you get caught either," I snapped.

Nudge giggled and I blushed. I, at least, was grateful when we came to the vantage spot where the others had done some recon. We waited for a tense thirty seconds until, KA-POW! The boys had rigged timed explosions on the ridge the base was built into. Rocks and actual boulders rained down and alarms buzzed. Suddenly the surrounding area was filled with activity as the base evacuated and erasers popped up out of seemingly nowhere.

That was my cue. I flew to a more conspicuous tree and shouted, "Yoo-hoo! Looking for me?" while waving.

The majority of the Erasers in the yard started chasing me as I zipped in and out of the trees. They spread out and I truly enjoyed knocking them out one by one. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Maya and Dylan both kicking some Eraser butt. Good. Toward the compound, Nudge and Fang made their move.

So far, the multiple distractions were working, drawing attention away from the half-covered building. Another explosion rocked everything, but it was further away. It too drew some of the Erasers away in another direction, but for us it was the countdown signal. Nudge and Fang had ten minutes. Everyone outside just had to survive. Yeah, it was about to get dicey.

I watched Fang slip into the doorway, but out of nowhere an Eraser lunged at Nudge, pinning her to the ground. Fang didn't see it, he was already inside. I hurtled over and launched myself into the Eraser, slamming him up against the wall.

The damage was already done though. Nudge had a good sized gash up her arm. She clutched it, but struggled to get up. I half-carried her into the doorway and away from the battle. Time was wasting.

Fang wasn't happy to see me. "What are you doing?"

"Nudge is hurt. Let's do this."

He couldn't argue. Instead we ran down the empty hallway to a close-by office Nudge and Fang had identified off the map. I was still half carrying Nudge, but I didn't think she was too hurt. Luckily, the computer was still on and logged in. Fang sat down at the terminal and I took a closer look at Nudge's wound. In a perfect world, she would get stitches. In our world, she got a bandage that further shortened my t-shirt. Soon I'd be baring my midriff.

I checked my watch. Yes, we had synchronized them. "Two minutes, Fang."

He nodded, intently clicking through files on the screen. Then he reached down and roughly unhooked the tower. The LCD screen zapped to black. The tower, free from cables, was one of those small ones that Fang could easily tuck under his arm. "We need more time," he argued without my even asking the question.

"Let's go!"

Fang got on Nudge's other side and we raced for the exit. I swear it was like Mission Impossible. We pushed out of the door and into the air just as a huge landslide of boulders and rubble settled entirely over the building. It looked like half the mountainside was chasing us; the chaotic cacophony of settling rock was right on our heels. Nothing is better than that.

White coats huddled outside the compound rubble, but it looked like most of the Erasers were taken care of. It was ten past time to get outta Dodge. We flew high up, out of the range of any guns that might still be working, and headed for where Holden should be waiting with all our stuff.

Holden was there and he waved his arms high above his head while we descended. He had a nasty bruise on his cheek and a clearly broken nose, but both were healing quickly. "I knocked out an Eraser!" was his greeting once we had landed.

Fang gave him a high five. "Good job."

Dylan and Maya were already there, disheveled but in one piece. That left our favorite pyros. "Where are they? Anyone seen Gazzy and Iggy?" I frantically turned around.

"We're here!" The Gasman called with Iggy right behind him.

"Okay, time to get far away from here."

Everyone shouldered a backpack, but no one took off. Oh, right – Holden. He was staring at the ground, not looking anyone in the eye. "Oh, for heaven's sake!"

I was beyond exasperated. "Holden, wrap your arms around my neck and whatever you do, don't let go!"

_You better be light kid_. We pulled into the air, headed east, and flew into the night, confident there was one less arm of the Inner Circle out there. "Wahoo!" I cheered, keeping my arms wrapped tight around Holden, and Holden grinned, despite his pale face and clenched hands around my neck.

He wasn't actually too heavy thanks to his less than killer physique, but distance wise this would be tough. Fang, as guarded as ever, hovered a few feet below me, just in case. He always does have my back. Dylan was at my right, shooting me pleading looks now and again with those open, inviting eyes that never hid their real intent. Ugh!

I couldn't help myself. I tried to picture either of them as a father. Once my mind passed the 'this is way too weird' factor, it wasn't hard really. Fang took care of the flock as much as I did and had been there when Angel was a baby. Dylan was, I'll admit it, drop-dead gorgeous, but I had no idea how he would act as a father. Fang was as world-weary as I am. Life's realities had hit us hard when we should have been watching Sesame Street. Dylan had never been tortured. He had never been on the run before he met us. He hadn't lost his ability to trust. His seriously beautiful exterior notwithstanding, he was still more of a kid in my eyes. But still…I had gone all glassy-eyed and Holden was starting to look extremely nervous.

I shook my head. It was easier to ignore all of that for now and focus on Angel. I hoped that wherever she was, she wasn't hurting. _Don't worry, Angel honey, we're coming for you_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My cat was very put out while I wrote this section because I wouldn't play fetch with him. That's right – my cat plays fetch. And his favorite thing to chase? _Ladies hair accessories_.**

**Bleurgh! I have found that I do not care to write action/fight sequences. I like psychoanalytical stuff better any day of the week, but that'll come later. Anyone have some suggestions to improve the fight stuff? I know this was too easy and maybe too successful of an attack, but I couldn't figure out how to complicate it without going in a direction I don't want to go just yet. Review? Please? **


	13. Let's Have a Conversation

Let's Have a Conversation:

Tulsa, Oklahoma

Max

Ten exhausting hours later, we landed in the rolling green hills by Tulsa, Oklahoma. I dearly hoped we had gotten far enough away from Utah to not be traced because it was too open and too bright to fly any further that day. Did I mention we were exhausted?

About two hours into the flight, my arms had gone numb from holding on to Holden. Holden had definitely not liked the midflight exchange to Fang, even if Maya, Nudge, Iggy, and Dylan waited in lower altitudes to catch him. It didn't help that Gazzy chose that exact moment to tell Holden all about that one time Iggy dropped Total. Gazzy was lucky I was too exhausted to tell him off for that.

On the ground now, I wearily fished some cash out of my bag and handed it off to Nudge. "Food," I directed her to a small grocery store a little ways off from the field we had landed in. "Gazzy, want to go with?"

Gazzy scampered off after Nudge. Fang casually followed. He'd make sure they were all right. Dylan took the opportunity to come up behind me and rub my shoulders. It felt so good on my aching muscles, sending little darts of electricity running up and down my spine. I shrugged him off, maybe a little reluctantly. I wasn't over what he had done, but at the same time I couldn't work up enough anger to really care, so I smiled at him to show he was okay with me. He perked up a little.

While Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy worked on food, the rest of us lounged in the shade of a lone tree. Conversation was light. I finally asked, "How'd you like flying, Holden?"

Holden was still clammy, pale, and shaken up. "O-okay, I-I guess."

"You don't like heights?"

"Not really."

I couldn't help him there and this conversation was making me wish I had just kept silent. "We're not going to drop you. You'll get used to it."

Maybe not my best words of comfort, but I was really achy and tired. And bruised. And burned. And possibly knocked up. There, I came close to saying it. Holden just nodded unhappily. It wasn't really his fault that it sucks to be in a winged gang when you don't have wings. "You were brave back there."

Yeah, I praised him. He needed it. Maya even agreed with me. Then we just let the awkward silence numb us all until Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy come back hauling an impressive amount of food. I hoped there were cookies. Fang shifted the bags in his hands and handed me a bunch of twenty dollar bills. "Don't ask me how I got it, but I'm thinking showers and beds."

Well amen to that. "Motel today guys – let's go!" I hollered.

We found a place that only looked slightly creepy and I booked two rooms next to each other for the day and night. "Boys in one room, girls in the other," I announced, handing over the credit-card shaped key to Dylan.

There were picnic tables in the parking lot so first we dug into the food. Heaven. There _were_ cookies! Then we sent Nudge and Gazzy to shower and I followed Maya into the girls' room. It was an okay room with two queen beds, a small TV, and a lighted mirror. Maya sat on one bed and I sat on the other. The magenta streak in her hair was still pretty bright. It was the only physical difference between us.

"Why'd you dye your hair, um, Maya?"

Her first reaction was hostility, same as mine would be, but she replied after a second. "I didn't want to look exactly like you."

I agreed, because I wished she didn't look like me at all. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV static. As she fiddled with the buttons and settled on something romantic and mushy that I would never watch in a million years, I had to agree with what everyone had told me. She was like me, but she wasn't. "We're more like identical twins than clones."

I hadn't really meant to say that, but Maya nodded absent mindedly, intent on the unfolding drama on the TV screen. "I didn't know you," she offered suddenly.

"Huh?"

"In Florida. That whole thing. I didn't know you guys then. I do now."

"Yeah. But I still don't really know you."

"Yeah."

Maya was annoying, and I still didn't want to see anything going on between her and Fang, but I could be forgiving. Maybe. Just call me Mother Theresa. Nudge came out of the shower and Maya popped up off the bed. I laid back lazily onto the sweet, soft pillows. "Wake me up when it's my turn."

…

Was that laughter? I sat up quickly, disoriented. Nudge and Maya had located the Disney Channel and were laughing hysterically together. What is wrong with this picture? For clones, Maya and I are definitely not the same.

"How long'd I sleep?" I mumbled, still feeling groggy.

"Sorry!" Nudge apologized, "Kinda long, but you seemed really tired and nothing's happened anyway. We just chilled around here all day and watched Hannah Montana and-"

I groaned and struggled up off the bed and into the bathroom, Nudge was still chattering away. The shower was everything a shower should be, oh so gloriously hot. It woke me up some. Seriously, if I was a poetical kind of person, I would have been composing an ode to soap in my head. But I'm not, so I just enjoyed my long shower.

The girls had left one clean town hung up and a whole bunch of soppy wet ones all over the place. I picked up one of the more damp and less soaking wet ones to wrap around my hair. The mirror caught my eye and I looked down at my stomach. It's flat thanks to a combination of bird metabolism and the occasional starvation rations, but did it slightly bump out now? No way – it would be way too soon. I was just being paranoid.

I smoothed my hand down my stomach and pushed away the nightmare of not knowing for sure. No way was I bringing a pregnancy test in here where anyone could find it. Nope, all I could do was completely ignore the gnawing doubt.

By the time I was out of the shower, dressed, and toweling my damp hair, the sun was setting outside and Nudge and Maya had moved on to a Princess Diaries marathon. Gag me with a spoon. I went out to check on the boys instead, but when I got out the door, Fang was already sitting outside his door with the laptop on his lap, typing madly hunt and peck style.

I came over and sat next to him instead. "Whatcha doing?"

"Asking blog readers what we need to get into that computer we took."

"Oh, good idea."

Silence. Not the good kind.

"Are the boys all okay?"

"Yeah – just kind of crowded. Shower was nice."

"Yeah."

Oh, enough of this! I asked him point blank the question that had bothered me every spare second I had to think about it. "Why'd you walk away when I told you about not saving the world?"

"Max." Now he was annoyed, "don't make me say it."

"The desert island idea is looking pretty good right now, huh." That was as close as I would get to saying he had been right all along. Take it or leave it mister.

Fang quietly quit typing and laid his hand over mine. I didn't pull back and neither did he. I just had to ask, "Do you ever think about the future?"

"I'm trying to survive the present."

"No," I frowned, "Like if this all goes away and we get to be safe and normal."

"Define normal," he gestured to his wings tucked under his jacket.

"Well like growing up, school, a home, kids, and a job – that kind of stuff."

He didn't answer for the longest time. I thought maybe he forgot the question, but his hand still lightly covered mine and I didn't want to move.

"Max. I don't know. It seems like a long shot right now that we'll even live that long. But…yeah, Max, I want those things. You'll make a great mom in the future."

His fingers found the stone in the ring I still wore on my right hand and I smiled. Loving Fang was like peeling back an onion a layer at a time. I mean, it makes me want to cry a lot. "But you still left me, even after you said you wouldn't."

I wasn't angry or dramatic when I said it, and the words even surprised me a little, but deep down it still hurt.

"I had to help you save the world," he added with a twinge of bitterness, "and that was all a lie."

"Does that change anything?"

"I don't know."

I get it forces of the universe conspiring to make sure I am never, ever happy. Fang and I broke up and there was no going backwards here, no point in beating my head against a brick wall again and again. I got up stiffly and I don't know what made me say it, but all the hurt and worry just welled up inside me. Maybe I was a little crazy. "If you love someone, you don't leave them," I hissed and went into the boys' room just to get away from Fang.

Gazzy was asleep on a makeshift bed. I smoothed his ruffled blond hair and tried to calm down. Holden and Dylan had ended up sharing a bed together. Iggy was already sprawled across the other bed. I silently hoped Fang would end up on the floor with some cockroaches.

Dylan was continuing his campaign to get back in my good graces. "Are you okay?" he quizzed me.

At least I knew exactly what Dylan was thinking. "Yeah, Dylan. I'm good. Thanks for your help today."

He smiled and, fine I'll admit it, my knees trembled a little. "Goodnight boys. No explosives!"

Before I could get out the door, Dylan quickly kissed my cheek and wished me sweet dreams. He really does care about me and the evidence was right there on his face.

When I stepped outside, Fang had moved to the picnic tables, his back to the door. He was keeping watch, I knew. It came with the added bonus of ignoring me. I'd make him switch with me later, but for now I just wanted to let him stew.

In the girls' room, Maya had fallen asleep in one bed, so I slipped in beside Nudge. She flipped over to face me and casually remarked, "It would be okay now if you were with Fang."

I gaped at her. No way were we having this conversation. "I'm not with Fang. Drop it."

Nudge smiled sweetly but didn't drop it. "Before you guys would leave us and bad stuff would happen and we couldn't handle it. We can now."

For Nudge, this was a pretty short speech. Then she added, "Plus Dylan isn't really…well he's beautiful, but he's also kind of a jerk."

"Nudge! Please, drop it," I ordered, seeing the downside to Nudge's new attitude.

She stopped talking, but the knowing smile on her face still irked me. Hmph! I'll be with whoever I want to be. I just have to figure out who that is.

Thanks to my day-time napping, I couldn't fall asleep, so I turned the TV back on, keeping the volume on low. I just flipped through channels, until something caught my eye. I sprinted for the door. "Fang!"

He came running, ready to fight. But that wasn't it. It was the late night news and the beautiful blond haired girl filling the screen. The voice-over called her an ambassador for the group Generation 77. She was meeting with the President this week. It was Angel.

Nudge, Fang, and I stared horrified at the screen. Then Fang and I exchanged looks, and I nodded, feeling faint and powerless. "We have to get there – try and get her?"

Fang nodded his agreement and Nudge said, "Maybe she's brain washed, like Ella and Iggy."

I didn't know what to do. Jeez, the President! She could do anything to him. Control anything. I leaned back on the bed. "We have to be at that meeting."

Fang agreed, "But it's probably a huge trap."

Way to state the obvious, Fang. "We head to D.C. in the morning then. Nudge, get some sleep. I'll do the watch."

Fang followed me outside. I slumped down between the two doors and expected Fang to walk past me into his own room. Instead, he sat down next to me. There were a few inches between us and I was fed up with trying to talk to him, at least anymore tonight. Fang gave me a little half smile that somehow lessened my inner turmoil. And, in that Fang-like way, he said exactly the right thing at the last time I expected it.

"We'll get her back. We'll get our future."


	14. Offerings to a Porcelain God

Offerings to a Porcelain God:

Tulsa, Oklahoma

Max

You know how I definitely did not want to start my day? With vomit. Yuck! I was draped over the toilet, heaving my guts out.

Nudge had noticed my flying leap out of bed, and despite my waving arms (my mouth being otherwise occupied at the moment), she pulled back my hair and looked away repeating over and over again, "Ew, ew, ew, ew!"

Maya had been jostled awake as well. I may have stepped on her in my race to the bathroom. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a concerned look on her face. Just what I needed, an audience to the Max pukes her guts out show. I hung over the cool porcelain. Somehow the coolness made me feel better, but at the same time I was basically hugging a toilet. Gross. Nudge started in, trying to feel my forehead. I snapped. "Get. Out."

"But –" Nudge began.

"Just go. I'm fine. Go!"

I practically pushed Nudge and Maya out of the bathroom, Nudge protesting loudly the whole way. I locked the door and shouted through it, "Peace. Five minutes. I'm fine!"

Finally, quiet. _Voice! Tell me. Talk to me._

…

_Talk to me. _

_Talk to me! _

_TALK TO ME!_

"Just tell me!"

I was shouting at a bathroom ceiling and didn't register the quiet knocks on the door at first. "Max, are you okay?"

Crap. On a stick. I tried to rearrange my face so that I didn't look like a deranged person who yells at ceilings. I'm fine, I'm fine. I reached for the tube of toothpaste and squirted some directly into my mouth, swishing it around. Foam leaked through, dripping disgustingly to the floor. "Ah'm fine," I gurgled and spat into the sink.

The door unlocked easily, but Fang stood outside it. His arms were crossed. He was suspicious. Crap, crap, crap! "Could you move?"

I tried to push past him. He put his arms on the door frame, blocking me in. "Are you sick?"

The flock never gets sick. "_No_, Fang. What's with the interrogation?"

I pushed past him and went to pick up my backpack from the floor. Nudge and Maya had already packed up and were sitting with the others outside on the picnic benches. It was just me and Fang and he was not going to let this go.

"You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not."

"Did your Voice say something?"

He pissed me off so much sometimes. "_No, Fang._ Not everything is your business!"

I stomped out of the motel room. He was so stupid! And stubborn! And right. But that was beside the point. "Let's go," I barked and no one argued.

That's the way I like it. Some people in this group could learn to take orders better. Everyone gave me a wide berth in the air. Fang was way off to the left, completely unreadable. Dylan and Maya hovered below, with Holden attached to Dylan. They had rigged some kind of harness with a couple of belts so Holden was a little less terrified. Gazzy and Iggy were together and talking animatedly. Probably planning something they were lucky I couldn't hear about. Then there was Nudge, shooting me worried glances now and again.

I worked my way over to Nudge. "Hey girlie. Thanks for helping me this morning. The cookies must have disagreed with my stomach. I did eat like thirty of them."

I smiled and hoped she bought it. Nudge asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Nudge. I feel great. Really."

It was true. I didn't feel nauseous, but gnawing worry, there was plenty of that. At least I got Nudge off my back about it, because she immediately reverted to her usual bubbly self. Dylan swooped over to be with us. Holden only grimaced a little. Good for him. We all chatted pleasantly, me more than Nudge. Dylan really was completely gorgeous. Who wouldn't be attracted to that? It was nice to smile and laugh and not worry for a moment.

Fang sulked further off, determinedly not looking at me. Serves him right.

"Oh Ma-ax! I looove you!"

Fang? What the hell? I swiveled around. Fang was confused too. Everyone was nearly doubled up with laughter. Well, except Dylan. But what in the world possessed Fang to say that? I could feel a deep blush cover my face, despite myself. Then Fang streaked after Gazzy, who was doing loop-de-loops. Oh. I should have known.

Fang latched onto Gazzy, giving him a midair noogie, only to recoil quickly when Gazzy lived up to his namesake. Leave it to the nine year old to be, well, a nine year old boy. At least the tension was diffused, for now.

We had a pretty uneventful flight before we landed in Tennessee to get some food and sleep. If Fang and I weren't speaking, at least we weren't clawing each other's eyes out. Somewhere Gazzy had picked up a newspaper. Gen 77 was all over the cover and Angel's sweet smile was front and center.

I read through the article one more time while everyone made themselves comfortable in the trees. That's right, we were sleeping in trees again. It's the bird in us. Anyway, the article said that Angel was meeting with the President tomorrow in Rosslyn, Virginia. I could not begin to describe the chills that crept down my spine on that one. She could brainwash him and get him to do anything. There was no doubt in my mind she would do it too. I had been her conscience there and who knew what the Inner Circle people had done to her, my poor baby.

I had taken the first watch and everyone else was peacefully asleep on their respective branches. Except, of course, Fang. The last person I wanted to talk to right now. "Go to sleep Fang," I whispered.

He didn't say anything for a while. Typical. Then he whispered back, "I wish you'd tell me when something is wrong."

Ugh! Why was everything with Fang so difficult? Dylan was easy. Not like that, you perv. The thing was that Fang was me. We might as well be one person. Dylan never clued in, so he was easy to deal with. Fang always knew, even when I didn't want him to.

I silently dropped down to Fang's branch. "I wish you wouldn't ignore me."

That's right Fang. Two can play at this game. He blinked, surprised. "It's what we do. Shut things out."

He was right. Dog crates will do that to a person. We shut down and kept things to ourselves so we couldn't get hurt. I don't easily share my problems. Fang doesn't talk a whole lot. Fang added, maybe a bit hesitantly, "But you should tell me."

Damn. "I'm scared Fang. I'm not really sure what's happening."

It was kind of the truth. He pulled me to him in a sort of sideways hug. His shoulder was that comforting. He was strong and beautiful and he knew me like no one else. And I was so scared. He didn't say anything about how wet his shoulder was getting, but I couldn't turn off the crying. He pulled me ever closer, wrapping his wing around me too. I cried, and he let me.

When finally I quieted into hiccups and deep breaths, he took his hands and cupped my face, leaning over so we were touching foreheads. "You can tell me."

The crying had helped for some reason. I started talking, trying to keep the tremble out of my whispered voice. "The white coats…in that meeting? They said I failed as a leader and then…then later they said I would be part of a new project."

I took a deep breath. "Nooooo! Ahhh! Argh!'

We jumped up; looking for the Erasers, but it was just Holden, dangling from his tree limb. He had rolled in his sleep and was now hanging awkwardly. Luckily, he'd used the belt harness to attach himself to the tree or he'd be a splat on the ground right now. The screaming had woken everyone up.

I wiped my face and followed Fang. Together we lifted Holden back up to safety. Gazzy couldn't stop laughing and I shot him a look. It didn't do much. I tried to be comforting for Holden's sake. "Don't worry about it. Trees are hard to sleep in when you're not used to them. Gazzy fell out of one once."

He nodded, still embarrassed. Fang was more observant. He asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Holden nodded again and Fang responded, "It's okay, man. It gets better, easier to deal with later."

Fang stayed on Holden's branch. I dropped back down. "Go back to sleep guys. C'mon, stop talking now." I glared at everyone until they quieted back down. Dylan smiled at me and gestured to his branch, like I could join him. I shook my head and settled onto my own branch.

Fang leaned out till he could see me. "Go to sleep Max. My turn."

In other words, we'll talk later. Fine by me. I draped myself over my branch and fell asleep to the quiet murmurs coming from Holden and Fang. Fang had my back, and he took care of things. It was almost like the pre-Dylan days. Before everything got so messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The thing running through my head while writing this section was "Nelly, I am Heathcliff." What book? And let's just hope the similarities end there, because the wrong people getting together really did not work out in that story :)**


	15. Bird Kid Fears

Bird Kid Fears:

Rosslyn, Virginia

Max

I hate crowds. And tall buildings. And did I mention crowds? And enclosed spaces? For the thousandth time I asked myself why I thought this would be a good idea. Scratch that. Why did I let Gazzy's devilish blue eyes con me into thinking this was a good idea? Well, he was right; we couldn't just fly into DC over the suburbs. But why did that boy want to ride the metro?

Beats me.

It had been okay when we were above ground, but now I was positively twitchy. We had all sat on the same side of the car, two by two in the sticky plastic seats. Fang and Holden sat together on seats that backed the wall. The rest of us were down the row: Dylan and Maya, Gaz and Iggy, and then me and Nudge.

Fang caught my eye through the group and gave me a tight half smile. He didn't like this any better than I did. Iggy was pretty nervous too. Gazzy was still looking through the window even though the only thing to see was darkness or a claustrophobia inducing wall.

I kept turning in my seat, waiting for the Erasers to pop out, scanning each and every face for that one that looked a little too perfect. Every time the car jerked, I jumped. So it was lifesaving for me when we reached Rosslyn.

"Eww! What smells?" Gazzy asked, holding his nose.

It did smell like something had died in the terminal, but I was still more worried about Erasers trapping us. I kept hold of Nudge's hand all the way out of the car and toward the exit. We followed the crowds to a long, nearly vertical, tunnel with a bunch of the longest escalators I had ever seen.

"Wow," Gazzy said, nearly slack-jawed with wonder.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Now can we please, please, please get above ground now?"

We all stood on the escalator, some enjoying the ride more than others. Gazzy had his head way back to look at the top of the tunnel. He was absolutely delighted to tell us about it too. "Cool. It looks like we're going straight up."

I lightly touched Iggy's hand. "It's the end."

He hated cities and with good reason too. There was too much noise to focus his senses. I hooked his finger to the belt loop on my jeans and we all slipped our travel cards through the machines and, finally, were blessedly free of the metro.

We came out of the dark terminal into bright sunshine and a downtown corporate type of place. There was a ton of construction going on to the left and a sign about explosives that Gazzy was very interested in. "No," I muttered, pulling him to keep up with us.

We walked a block to find the building where the meeting would take place. Already men in suits with ear pieces were everywhere. I had no idea how to do this. This was a lot of security. The highly trained kind. We hadn't made a plan. We hadn't figured things out. What the hell were we planning to do here?

Dylan shielded his eyes against the sunlight as his eyes traced the length of the building. "We could land on the roof," he suggested.

Hm. That could work. But at that moment, a car pulled up to the curb. More security popped out, but these guys were all very handsome, very rabid looking men. "Get back!" I hissed, pulling Gaz and Ig to the shadows of the building.

The guards were Erasers, not morphed, but there was no doubt in my mind. Fang was ready to fight. So was Maya. Hmm. Maya. I had an idea.

"Maya, how do you feel about being a decoy?"

She considered and grinned just like me. "I'd like to kick some Eraser butt."

Iggy groaned. "We're doomed!"

I smacked his arm. "No we're not. This'll work."

Gazzy's eyes lit up. "Look!" He pointed.

A small darling blond was being led into the building with the Erasers. Her snow white wings were out for the entire world to see. We were too late, she was already inside. Oh no.

"Okay. Maya and Fang – you're the decoy. Pull Erasers from the front. Iggy – I'll need your lock-picking skills. We'll fly up to the roof and get in there. Gaz and Nudge – if things get bad, blow something up or get the heck out of here. We'll meet at…Washington Monument. It's that big tall thing so you can't miss it."

Fang didn't like it, but tough for him. I needed him out here. Holden and Dylan hadn't gotten jobs either. "Holden – stay with Nudge and Gazzy. Dylan…"

I honestly didn't know what to do with him. Fang opened his mouth, probably to volunteer his job for Dylan, but then Dylan offered, "You'll need a lookout on the roof."

I nodded. "Okay guys, let's do this thing."

Fang reached over to Maya and pulled her hair back so the magenta streak was more hidden. My stomach lurched. I had done the groups all wrong obviously. But it was too late. Fang and Maya casually walked in front of the building, flipped out their wings for a second, and waved. Four Erasers shot out of the building and began to chase Maya and Fang down the street. Two on four. Fang could do it.

"Let's go."

I shot up onto the roof with Iggy and Dylan. We found a door and Iggy slipped his lock-picks out of his pocket. I knew he had 'em. Iggy got to work on the door. It was a simple lock and would probably only take him a minute.

In the meantime, Dylan kissed my cheek. "Be careful," he admonished and smiled at me.

That beautiful smile. "I will be," I promised.

He was holding my hand. I felt like there was something I should be doing, but his fingers were so soft and smooth like a baby's skin. No calluses – Dylan was too new to be roughed up like the rest of us.

Iggy cleared his throat obnoxiously. Oh, yeah. This wasn't good. "You guys stay here."

"But Max I want to-" Dylan began to speak, but I was already gone.

I got in the doorway and rubbed my hands on my jeans, trying to erase whatever Dylan had about him that made me lose focus. It was time to think about Angel and only Angel.

I crept down the stairwell to the next lowest level. A secret service agent was on his way up. He'd catch me. I slipped into a side door and half fell trying to get my bearings. No Erasers popped up and the Secret Service agent set up shop right outside my door. Bingo. The others had done their jobs well.

The hallway was well furnished with plush carpet, mirrors on the wall, and a few shiny end tables and chairs. Swanky.

"Max!"

I spun around, ready to fight. No one was there.

"Angel!" I called for her.

"Max!"

My little girl was frightened. She was here!

"Angel, honey, keep calm."

And I don't know quite how, but she was running to me, curls bouncing, smiling, but something wasn't right. Every few seconds her face twitched unnaturally, like she was fighting herself.

"Max! Apotosis! Apotosis!"

I rushed to pick her up. "What did you say honey?"

But it wasn't her blue eyes looking up at me. They were dark and devoid of all humanity.

"I will destroy you."

"Angel, honey, no." I whispered.

Everything went dark and all I knew was pain, worse than any of my brain attacks before. Angel…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I get off at the Rosslyn metro a couple times a week and there's a spot, right after you pass the elevator, where if you angle your head just right, it does look almost like everyone is horizontal and the tunnel is vertical.**

**I also want to thank the anonymous reviewers soccermaxride and livelovesoccer (maybe the same person?) who reviewed! This story now has as many reviews as it has chapters – you have no idea how much I appreciate them all! **


	16. Strike Two

Strike Two:

Virginia

Max

"She shouldn't have gone in by herself!"

"She didn't. I was there wasn't I? She's fine isn't she?"

"We don't know what she is or what they did to her."

"That's not my fault."

"I'm not saying that!"

I mumbled, trying to say shut up, but it came out more like mmpherogumph.

They stopped anyway. I was dizzy, lying down. I didn't think I could sit up. Fang leaned over me. He was scared, but I doubt anyone else saw that. He blurred in and out of focus and I tried to hold on to him, to make him be still.

"Iggy!" he called.

Iggy put a cold cloth on my forehead. It helped, but what helped more was the pain slowly receding, like waves, leaving me weak and limp.

"Wha's goin' on?" I slowly asked, concentrating hard on the words to make them clear.

Fang pushed all the air out of cheeks. One side of his face had a solid bruise on it. The collar on his T-shirt was a little ripped. "We don't know. _Dylan_ was the only one there."

Huh, Dylan as profanity. That was new.

"I'm sorry Max," Dylan really did look sorry too. "I followed you down, but when I found you, you were lying on the floor unconscious. No one was there. What happened Max?"

What had happened? That was a hazy memory. I didn't really know, couldn't concentrate enough to figure it out. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. I grabbed my head. "Hurts," I moaned.

It was so wimpy, but I didn't care. Someone handed me a water bottle and helped me sit up to drink a little. I kept my eyes closed.

"We're back."

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that was Nudge talking.

"We followed the car, but we lost it, and then there was an Eraser, but Maya took care of it. Sorry, Fang."

"It's okay. Long shot anyways. Max woke up for a second."

"Oh, good! Well, Angel was definitely in the car so she's probably still in DC."

"Augh!" I groaned. "Angel."

Everyone huddled around me. I tried to keep the memory clear while I could. "Angel was there. She hurt me. Apotosis."

They all started talking at once, barraging me with questions. It was too much. "Shut up!" Fang roared and I winced.

"One at a time," he continued at his usual noncommittal volume. "What did Angel do to you?"

"Don't know. Was her but then it wasn't."

Nudge theorized, "She could be brainwashed."

I concentrated on the memory. "She was scared. Then, her eyes changed. She said apotosis. Then she changed."

"Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was a hallucination," Fang suggested softly, knowing I wouldn't like that thought.

I halfway shrugged. I really didn't know and didn't want to argue about it. "Where are we?"

Iggy answered, "Somewhere in Virginia. We could only afford the one room though, bed hog."

I struggled to move over, but Fang stopped me. "Go back to sleep. Iggy is an idiot."

Sleep sounded good. Everyone drifted away and my hand found his and I didn't really care who saw. I clutched it tightly and Fang stayed with me until I fell asleep, peacefully this time.

…

Was that banana I smelled? I didn't know how long I had been out of it, where we were, or what time it was, but the headache and the after effects were gone. Hallelujah!

The flock was eating breakfast, clearly swiped from a breakfast buffet. My stomach churned and I tried to walk nonchalantly to the bathroom. No one commented. Success. Then I puked. Again. At least this time no one noticed.

There was no toothpaste, so I had to be content with water from the faucet. The sleep had put my shattered wits back together. It seemed clear to me now. Angel had wanted me to know something. Apotosis, whatever that was. I could only think of one place to start.

When I walked back out into the room, the food immediately made me nauseous, but I pushed it down. No way was I eating though. I didn't even dare get too close to the table. Gazzy gave me his mile wide grin and held up a muffin. "We saved some for you."

I held up my hands. "I'm good Gaz. You go ahead."

That had Fang's warning system up and running. Luckily I had a job for him and I brought it up before he could ask anything awkward.

"Hey Fang? Have you got the laptop?"

Fang nodded. I asked, "Did you figure out how to hook up the computer from Natural Solutions?"

"Um yeah, it'll take a couple of hours and Iggy and I need an electronics store, but we can do it."

"Okay. Let's do that today."

Fang agreed, still giving me suspicious looks but letting it go for now. Gazzy and Holden wanted to go with, so the four boys took off on foot.

That left Nudge, who was tuned in to some show with a red carpet and sparkly, completely-useless-in-a-fight dresses. Maya was also pretty engrossed in the fashion fest. So, it was down to me and Dylan. I joined the girls in front of the TV, but I didn't see the appeal.

I couldn't take it even for a minute so instead I grabbed the laptop and started to search for apotosis. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Frustrated, I started to get up.

"Do you need anything?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah sure. Could you hand me that box of cereal?"

Dylan was delighted as usual to be helpful. His fingers brushed mine when he handed me the package. I blushed, in spite of myself.

Maya stretched, revealing about an inch of stomach between her shirt and jeans. Dylan's eyes were like magnetically attracted to her belly button. I glared at him, but he didn't even notice. Maya noticed though and hastily pulled down her shirt. She said to no one in particular, "I'm going to go get a soda from the vending machine. You guys want anything?"

Nudge and I shook our heads. "I'll go with you."

Dylan had offered to go with Maya. As they sauntered out together, Nudge gave me a look, eyebrows raised. I gave her my 'what?' look. I didn't care. I didn't care that we could see the vending machines and Dylan was holding her hand. I didn't care that he was saying something to make her laugh. I didn't care!

I didn't even really want Dylan, right? I mean, I have or at least I had Fang. Didn't I? What was Dylan's problem anyway? He was supposed to be perfect for _me_. My perfect guy is not a cheater. Then again, Maya _was _me. I rubbed my forehead and gave up trying to sort it all out. Some things are too complicated, even for the awesome Maximum Ride.

They came back. Maya had a red tinge in her cheeks and she purposely sat next to Nudge so Dylan had to come over by me. I stood up abruptly and left to go outside without saying anything to anyone. Dylan obviously didn't get the message because he followed me out.

Dylan was confused and giving me puppy dog eyes, but I wasn't buying this time around. He reached for me, but I pulled away. "Wait, Max. Who is Maya? Is she your twin or something?"

"My clone actually. But we're not really the same."

"Yes you are. It's like I'm being pulled two different directions."

He really was distressed about it. I just didn't know how to help him. He confused me too. Did he feel anything real for me or was it all programmed into him?

"I want to be with _you_, Max. I didn't know there were two of _you_."

That got me. "Make up your mind!" I shouted, maybe a little to Dylan but mostly to myself.

He stuttered and then shut up quickly. He couldn't choose between me and Maya. He didn't see how different we really were. "You know what," I started to say, but I didn't get to finish.

The other boys rounded the corner, laden with computer parts and something that made Gazzy and Iggy very happy and me very nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a cliffhanger, but kind of a fun one. What have Gaz and Iggy got? Guess right and I'll do a double post again.**

**Strike two, Dylan. You're almost outta here! **


	17. Computer Hacking and Other Sports

Computer Hacking and Other Sports:

Virginia

Max

I jogged up to meet the boys before Gaz and Iggy could hide their stash. "Uh Gazzy?" I eyed the bag behind his back; did I even want to know?

"What's in the bag?"

Gazzy gave me his best innocent and unconcerned look. "Just cornstarch. Why?"

Cornstarch? But that wasn't all it was, because Iggy was trying to be stealthy as he pulled his hand out of his back pocket. "What's in your pocket Iggy?"

Holden walked quickly to the motel room. If Fang looked sheepish, at least he stayed put. "Iggy?" The threat was implied.

The two boys scowled and Iggy produced a lighter out of his back pocket. "Hand it over. What were you two planning to do with a lighter?"

Gazzy sniffed and vented his injured spleen on me. "We _were_ going to strike fear in the hearts of our enemies," his voice dropped for effect, "by blowing fire! C'mon Max, please?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. You will burn your faces off."

I rounded on Fang. He had stood there smirking while I yelled at the other two, but now I poked Fang hard in the chest. "You let them do this?"

Fang played innocent and Gaz and Iggy attempted to step away and let Fang take the heat. "Wait."

I held out my hand. "Gazzy, give me the cornstarch."

"Aw, Max."

"Nuh-uh. Give it to me."

Gazzy reluctantly handed over the bag and he and Iggy stomped off muttering something about never having any fun.

"Seriously Fang?" I glared at him.

He shrugged. "At least it wasn't a bomb."

"It's fire. The two are comparable."

He smirked again. I kind of sort of couldn't stop myself from giggling just a little.

Fang shifted the computer parts in his hands and motioned toward the motel room. "I gotta get the computer hooked up. But maybe we'll talk later tonight 'kay?"

Damn. He hadn't forgotten. I grimaced, but said, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

How about we don't and say we did. I watched Fang walk into the room with the others. I could see them all through the Motel window. Gazzy and Iggy sat in one corner, probably planning something new I didn't want to know about. Sweet little Nudge was styling her hair in the mirror. Stupid Dylan hovered around Maya. Holden fiddled with computer parts to help Fang. All we needed was Angel and we could just be normal kids.

Normal. They were all so good at it. It was only me who couldn't quite accept this was our last mission. Once we saved Angel and destroyed the Inner Circle, there was no more saving the world. We would be normal, or at least as close as we could get. I couldn't picture it. First we had to actually find Angel and survive. But I did wonder if I could really ever be normal, like the others could. Probably not if I had a baby. A baby. Jeez.

I joined the group inside. Gazzy started in on why he should be allowed to learn how to breathe fire. Nudge chattered to Maya about makeup as she began to French braid Maya's hair. Holden was handing Fang cords and Dylan had found a basketball game on TV. Iggy was listening intently while Dylan described what was happening in the game. Then there was Fang, the only one not saying much, but he was there, always there, making things feel complete. My family, my flock. Didn't they deserve normal?

I joined Fang and Holden, leaving my misgivings aside for a while. We got the computer hooked up to the laptop and turned on, but the login screen quickly killed our excitement.

"Nudge?" I motioned for her to leave the lipstick debate and come over. "Think you could figure this out?"

She wrinkled her forehead and considered. "Maybe?"

She fiddled with things for a while, long enough for Holden to be drawn into the basketball game, leaving me and Fang alone at the table. "Maybe let's go for a fly later?" he asked quietly so Nudge couldn't hear.

I nodded, a little giddy and a little nervous. We hadn't gone flying just the two of us since before…everything. "Got it!" Nudge beamed and rejoined Maya, probably to discuss the finer points of eye liner.

Fang got in front of the computer and started working through files again. I watched. There were tons of files, but like usual most were encrypted. "Want to try searching for the word?" I asked.

Fang clicked on the search box and we tried apotosis there. Nothing matched. I sighed, knowing Fang didn't think it was a clue. He thought the whole thing hadn't been real. "I know she was trying to tell me something," I argued.

Fang considered, "What if she got the word wrong? Or maybe we're not spelling it right?"

He made a good point. The only time we had been tested, not one of us could spell for beans. "So just type 'a' and 'p' into the search?" I suggested.

Fang nodded and typed the letters in. There were five files, but only one that looked kind of close. I pointed to the word, apotheosis, and Fang eagerly clicked on it. Again it was encrypted and nearly impossible for us to figure out the code. There was only one thing that stood out. "Look," Fang murmured, searching for pen and paper in his bag.

It looked like an address. 4978 Elk St., The Reservoir, Island Park, Idaho. It was something. Fang scribbled it down and shoved the note in his pocket before unhooking the tower from the laptop. "Guys, we found something! Get your stuff together because we are going to Idaho."

Holden groaned at the thought of more flying. Fang nearly threw me to the ground in his haste to get out the door. "Wha-" I couldn't even get the word out.

Through the window I saw the deadly fangs and feral eyes of an Eraser, grinning and extending his curved claws. We were cornered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Easter to those who celebrate…Happy day-off-school-for-Good-Friday to those who don't! Thanks for reading! Reviews are a beautiful thing...how's this going so far, really?**


	18. Not Again

Not Again:

Virginia

Max

It was like a weird reality TV show, watching Fang fight the Eraser through the window. Everyone else had frozen and I guess I did too for a second. Fang landed a punch that spun the Eraser to the side, but the punch didn't knock it out. Instead it lunged back and Fang stumbled. The Eraser's claws had gotten him. Fang was hurt. That shot me into action.

I rammed through the door and stood next to Fang. There was shiny dark blood already blossoming on the side of his T-shirt. Not again. I had visions of a beach and a hospital and absolute terror. No, it couldn't happen again.

I round housed the Eraser, sending it flying through the window. There was a thousand loud cracks when the window shattered and the table in the room collapsed when the Eraser knocked into it. The flock scattered to the back of the room, away from the monster, except for Maya who ran up to check and announced, "It's knocked out!"

"Get your stuff! We gotta go!"

Everyone scrambled while I dropped down to check on Fang. Nudge grabbed the laptop and my and Fang's packs. Dylan and Holden had the makeshift harness. Fang was holding his side, one knee on the ground. "Fang!"

I pulled away his arms, trying to see the damage. Fang grunted, "'s fine."

"We've done that before," I snapped, lifting his shirt anyway.

The four parallel cuts weren't shallow, but they were short and high up on his rib cage so nothing vital had been hit, I didn't think. They were just bleeding heavily. The others were gathered and ready to go. I dashed back into the wreckage of the room and pulled a sheet off the bed. People were starting to come out of their rooms and in the distance lights flashed and a siren whined.

This was bad. I knelt next to Fang, getting on his uninjured side and lifted him up so he was standing. "Around the corner – U & A – Go!" The others ran.

"Run. You have to run," I pulled Fang along with me.

Fang's breath came out in short bursts, his face was white with pain, but he half-stumbled and half-ran with me out of the complex. The others were already in the air, gaining altitude and heading west. "Up and away," I pulled at him and he followed me, gracelessly.

He couldn't stay up for a long time, but I knew he would try until it killed him. Not again, not again. Fang was moving so slowly, everyone else was so far ahead of us already, I couldn't call them back. I couldn't leave Fang either, he might fall out of the sky. Already, his altitude was dropping.

I spotted an empty tree-filled park without lights. It would have to do. "Fang! Follow me down."

He didn't acknowledge me, but he angled down, dropping too fast. I sped up, catching his shoulders. He was too heavy. I pulled back and come down so I was underneath him, pushing against his chest. Fang was more or less passed out and I ended up half-carrying him to the ground, where we landed in a heap.

My heart ached. I couldn't, wouldn't lose him, not now that he was in my life again. I pulled up his shredded shirt, remembering to listen for rattling in his breath. There wasn't any. I ripped up the sheet and made him sit up so I could wrap the bandage around his chest. I couldn't stop moving, didn't want to stop, didn't want to think. Eventually, blood stopped seeping through the cloth and I stopped layering. Fang had been semi-conscious so far.

Now I had him lie down in the grass and scooted so his head was in my lap. I smoothed back his messy black hair. The situation was bad. We were alone, Fang was injured, and I had no idea where the rest of the flock was. Why had there only been one Eraser? It was strange.

I don't know how long I sat with Fang, maybe a little over an hour. We have great direction, not great senses of time. Fang stirred fitfully every once in a while and once without thinking, I bent over and kissed his forehead. Then he was calm.

"Fang?" I whispered.

When he didn't respond, I had the courage to go on. "I love you and I would choose you again. But you didn't choose me. And you never say you're sorry. You never say you love me. You write me long letters and you hold my hand and make me guess what you're feeling. You never just come out and say it. I hate that, Fang, but it doesn't change how I feel about you either. I wish you would just tell me stuff."

Maybe I couldn't say it to his face, but now, in the least romantic scenario possible, it was clear. I loved Fang for his faults as much as for his strengths. But so far Fang had never stayed. He left me. I was attracted to Dylan, I mean he was practically a model, but he never acted right. All the same, Dylan had not abandoned me. Fang was my nightlight and Dylan was a firework. I knew which one I wanted in the long run. I wanted Fang to be the person who knows everything about me, the person I could tell my problems to. But I could never be sure he would stay. Still, I had to try. I leaned close to him and whispered, "I'm so scared Fang. I might be having a baby."

Fang stayed asleep and I sat there with him, at awe with what I had just admitted for the first time out loud.

"Look – there they are!"

Nudge landed first and then all the others. I gently placed Fang's head on the grass and led Iggy to the bandage I had made. "I think its okay. It stopped bleeding."

Iggy's delicate hands ran over the binding and he agreed. "How did you find us?" I asked.

Nudge answered, "When you stopped following, we doubled back until we found you. There's a ton of cop cars at the motel, but I don't think we left anything other than that computer from Natural Solutions. Here's your bag and Fang's too."

Nudge settled our two bags on the ground. "You're a great leader, Nudge. Really. You could be running your own flock."

Nudge appreciated the praise. "Like I said Max, we can take care of ourselves now."

She gave me a pointed look and gestured towards Fang. No way. I was still not going to discuss that. Nudge shrugged and joined the flock and I dropped down next to Iggy. Fang's eyes were open and locked on me. Had he heard what I said to him? At once I hoped he had and had not.

Iggy was going on about the wound. "Nothing too major, just good deep cuts. Stop being a piñata for the Erasers, Fang."

If Iggy could joke about it, Fang was fine. That was a relief, for Fang and me both. "Are you up to flying? We're still in kind of a hot zone here."

Fang sat up and checked the feeling of the bandage around his wing. I hadn't been very good at winding the cloth, so he had less than complete movement. I had been more worried about the gushing blood. It hurt, I knew, but Fang agreed and stood up. We did an up and away together.

While I stayed close to Fang, everyone else found their place in the usual formation. I was staying with Fang until I was sure he was absolutely fine. If there was one thing I realized tonight, it was that if normal was in my future, that future had to include Fang in it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this section on paper (well, I handwrite everything first, it's a quirk that makes me a better writer) but anyhoo, I wrote this section out by flashlight during a late night power outage. Isn't it amazing that no matter how tired you are, if the power goes out, you get instant insomnia? Hope I put it to good use here. Reviews?**

**A day early, just for you Roseal! Thanks for all your reviews!**


	19. Stubborn Meets Stubborn

Stubborn Meets Stubborn:

Montana

Max

Ahhhhhh! I hate him! I hate him so much!

The wind ripping past tore out the tears in my eyes. Even my super speed wasn't fast enough to get away from him. I didn't know what direction I was going and I didn't care. It was over and all I had was a twice broken heart. I hate him!

…

Maybe I calmed down a little, or just couldn't go any further. I ended up in a lone tree surrounded by empty fields, sobbing and overwhelmed. I hardly even cared whether I could be seen by whoever lived in the distant houses dotting the horizon. This was worse than before. So much worse.

Before I had sulked and been bad tempered. But deep down, I hadn't thought it was over. Now every emotion in my body I had ever repressed was escaping, bursting out of me uncontrollably. I couldn't stop, not even though my eyes ached, my nose ran, and every shuddering breath reminded me.

Fang didn't love me. I had to stop loving him.

At the Same Time:

Nudge

Nudge was doing the watch. Everyone else was asleep, but Nudge didn't mind. It had been another two boring and grueling days of cross country travel. Now they were in the edges of Yellowstone. Max had said no to a fire, saying Smokey the Bear would find them and destroy them all if they started another forest fire, but the moon and stars were bright. The trees cracked and swayed in a light breeze. It was a perfect night for flying.

Nudge had been delighted when Fang had pulled her aside and asked her to stay up and do the watch. She couldn't help herself; she had to gush, "Are you going with Max? Are you getting back together? You know Max still loves you right? Have you kissed her yet? I don't like Dylan anymore anyway. Mph!"

Fang had blushed and nearly tackled Nudge to the ground in his haste to cover her mouth. "A simple yes or no would be fine," he muttered.

Nudge had laughed good-naturedly and, concentrating only a little, had said, "Yes."

Fang was relieved the barrage of embarrassing questions had ended, enough to remind Nudge this was bear country and to bang sticks together so the bears wouldn't eat her. Nudge had watched Fang whisper in Max's ear, so no one else would notice. Max had lit up, and they had slipped off in the dark together. It was all exactly right.

A few hours had passed since then. Nudge entertained herself by thinking about how great it would be once Max and Fang worked everything out. They could handle it now. Nudge even kind of liked being in charge. She sat up a little straighter and scanned the shadowy gaps between the tall thin pines. She didn't notice Fang, who fluttered silently to the ground a little ways away.

He was so tightly wound, something in his face twisted and his wings snapped tightly to his back. Nudge twitched and twirled to find the source of the faint noise. "Fang?"

Dread trickled down her lungs and settled in her stomach. "Where's Max? Are you okay? Is anyone hurt? What happened?"

Fang was never exactly chatty, but now he was mute. Nudge knew not to push it when Fang got dangerously silent like this, but she had to ask, "Is Max okay? Is she hurt?"

He shook his head. "Physically, no."

"Oh."

Nudge didn't know what to say. Inwardly, she wondered how had it all gone so wrong?

Two hours before

Montana

Max

Something had changed, the night Fang got hurt. It was almost normal, like it was before. Fang and I were connected by an invisible string, always connected and always aware of the other. Dylan was around too, but I just couldn't react the same way. His touch no longer thrilled me. His actions annoyed me. I was ready to tell Fang exactly how I felt. I was ready to tell him everything.

When we had landed in Yellowstone Park for the night, Fang had whispered, "Let's go for a fly," and I swear even my wingtips and the tips of my ears were tingling. It was wonderful. It was all I wanted. Best of all, it was just dark enough any campers would probably think we were just unusually large birds of prey.

We chased each other high into the sky, gamboled about each other, and followed each other into spirals and turns and rises. It was perfect.

Then Fang pulled me close, our wings beating in tandem so he could wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me. I leaned in, hungry for more, hoping somehow time would freeze.

Fwap! Ow! We had forgotten to synchronize our wings. The painful collision pushed us apart and we both dropped while trying to regain control. Laughter rang out.

Fang was laughing? He was, holding his stomach and laughing uncontrollably. I swooped down to him and together we landed by a giant lake, still half frozen even though it was spring.

"Some things are better on the ground I guess," he grinned at me.

He was happier than I ever thought Fang could look. Not guarded at all, he laced his fingers through mine and brushed my hair with his other hand. In the moonlight he kissed me and time did stop.

We both lay there on the ground, staring up into the stars. I couldn't stop the smile from filling my face. "Fang?" I nuzzled into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. It was the best time to tell him my biggest secret. It would even be a relief not to be alone with the knowledge.

"Hm?" Fang asked, kissing my forehead.

"I'm really happy."

Fang smiled. "I hoped you wouldn't really choose _Dylan_."

"What?" He didn't catch the warning tone.

"You wouldn't pick him over me."

I could not believe he said that. "You left me. You left me with that stupid letter. You left me over Ari. Why wouldn't I want Dylan, at least he can't break my heart!"

I pushed Fang away and stood up to fly, far, far away. This had all been a mistake. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Fang grasped at my wrist, "I did what was right," he started to argue back, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Just say you're sorry. Say you shouldn't have left. Say you love me. Say this isn't because you're competing with Dylan."

My voice got louder and more hysterical the longer he stayed silent. "Say anything, Fang."

He was shooting daggers at me through his eyes. In all the years we had been part of the same flock, I don't think he had ever been this angry at me.

"Do you think I liked watching that jackass with his hands all over you? You like him, admit it!"

"Maybe I did, but you didn't even fight for me. You broke my heart, I still pick you, and you're _still_ jealous of Dylan!"

"I did what was right at the time. I won't apologize for that. And I'm not jealous of that jackass."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"We're done, Fang. You, Dylan, all this, I'm done. I can't believe I thought I still loved you. Don't follow me."

I burst into the air, hitting super speed almost immediately, every agonized inch of me breaking into a million little pieces at once.

Montana

Nudge and Fang

Fang never said what happened between him and Max. Instead, he had walked back into the forest and slumped down, his back against a tree. He stared straight ahead, shell-shocked. Nudge could almost see the battle waging in his heart and mind. She wanted to ask so many questions, but instead, she sat in uncomfortable silence until Max returned.

Max landed with her back to Fang and didn't ask where he was. Nudge didn't know what to say or to do, especially since the moment Fang saw Max land, he had dissolved into the tree. Max's eyes were rimmed red, her nose was swollen, and her voice was thick with tears when she told Nudge to go and get some sleep.

Nudge didn't argue. But she ached to know what had happened that would make Fang want to disappear and Max to look so destroyed. Max had sat hunched in the moonlight while Nudge got ready for bed, but now her shoulders heaved with jagged silent sobs that Nudge was sure lasted long after she fell asleep in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm in for a world of hurt here – go ahead and give it to me. But while you're getting out your voodoo dolls and cursing me to the heavens above, could you also tell me if you liked the different format? I experimented a little and went non-linear. I liked it. Thoughts?**

**Also, you dirty minded people, they kissed. End of list.**


	20. Giving In

Giving In:

Island Park, Idaho

Max

It was a relief to not be crying anymore. Sure, I felt almost completely dead inside, but at least there were no more extremes. No more going over in my head a million times what went wrong. I don't know what got into me last night, but I said something that needed to be said. And now I knew; he didn't want me. I said I was done, and I meant it.

It was a subdued group that gathered the next morning. I didn't know what Nudge told them, but I knew I looked awful and he was still there, a dark menacing raincloud hovering around us.

No one talked much while we flew. Dylan didn't bother me. Gazzy didn't make one joke. Nudge stayed with Maya. That was all okay. I didn't want to deal. I wanted to curl up in a ball and never ever come back up for air. I wanted to wallow in my sadness and heart ache, but this was for Angel. I couldn't give up on her, but all the same I would rather be alone.

Alone was better. Safer. He was still there, somewhere behind me though. I thought he had left last night. Why didn't he just go? I didn't want him here. No one needed him. But there he was, glowering at everyone and everything. He was probably taking satisfaction in my obvious misery. I didn't even want to give him that satisfaction, but I couldn't budge the lead weights in my chest.

All in all, I was grateful it was a short flight from Yellowstone to Island Park. We had flown over tall thin pine trees, trying to avoid the open fields. Once I heard Gazzy point out a moose and describe it quietly to Iggy, but without any of his usual exuberance. Eventually we flew over a bulging section of river. It was almost a lake by itself. We landed on the bank.

He wordlessly pulled the address out of his pocket and handed it to me. I snatched it without caring if it was rude or not. We all memorized the address and started wandering up and down dusty, unpaved roads. The cabins by the water were behemoths with front lawns, porches, two or three floors, and a boat parked outside surrounded by skies and floats. One cabin even had a boat and two jet skis parked on the side.

Luckily, it was early in the year and still a bit cold. Not too many people were at their cabins yet. We found our cabin much further out. It was a small nondescript log cabin shaped like the letter A. No one had done anything with the yard. To the back was actual forest separated from the lot by a wire fence. Lights were on behind the blinds and one dusty and well-loved four-wheeler was parked in front.

"Let's sneak to the back. Figure out who's in there."

The other walked down the road, turned to the back behind a different cabin, and doubled back just like I had taught them. I made to follow, but Nudge pulled me into shadows in front of the mystery cabin. "Max, what happened? Are you okay? Well, I know you're not okay, but…"

"Nudge." I wearily interrupted her and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Fang doesn't love me is what happened. It's just stupid. All I want to do is focus on finding Angel, okay?"

Nudge snorted. "I think he does love you and you two are just stubborn. It was just a fight right? You can work it out."

"No, it's not just a fight. I have to get over it because it's done."

Nudge continued to pester me, but I didn't want to talk about it anymore. The world had truly gone crazy if I was telling all this to Nudge, even the new grown up version of Nudge. In fact, she was starting to remind me of Angel's not so great characteristics. Everyone wanted my job. Let 'em have it.

Then the front door opened and a young, muscular guy walked out and hopped on the ATV. Wait. I recognized that hair and build. I gasped, "I know him. He worked for the compound in Texas. What's-his-name."

Nudge turned serious. "He's one of them – a white coat?"

"No. Well, I don't think so. He said he was an, um, technician. And he didn't act like the others."

The maybe white coat fired up the ATV and roared off, leaving a trail of dust. It didn't look like he had locked the door behind him either. I pulled Nudge and we ran together up to the cabin's front steps. The door swung open easily and we were inside.

It was messy and cluttered, like the inside of an antique thrift store. The furniture was all faded remnants in strange colors popular in the 70's and 80's and it was all worn around the edges. The only modern things in the small front room were a shiny x-box and a small flat screen TV. Game discs and boxes littered the scuffed coffee table.

In the small kitchen there was a sink, fridge, and stove, all very old. There was also a back door. "Nudge," I motioned to the door, "Go get everyone. We have to search this place before the white coat gets back."

"Vance Howard."

"Who?"

"That's the name on this envelope. He's Vance Howard."

"That sounds right. Go get everyone."

I crept up the steep staircase. At the top there was a small loft area and a bedroom. The loft had a fully loaded bookcase, bean bag chairs, and a shelf piled with ancient board games. A card table with the leftovers of a poker game sat in the middle. I wrinkled my nose. There were cold nachos and empty beer bottles all over the table and it smelled awful.

I slowly edged the bedroom door open instead. It was a typically messy male room. I swept through the dresser drawer, looking for anything that would tell me about this Vance Howard. Downstairs, Gazzy had discovered the x-box and games. He was describing them to Iggy in great detail. That's my crack spy team.

I turned to the closet, where clothes were piled haphazardly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. "Jeez! What the hell! What are you doing?"

Fang was frozen in the doorway, his hand still on the doorknob. No one else had come upstairs yet. Only the two of us were paranoid enough to rate the need to see every corner of this place over getting sucked into x-box excitement.

But there was no us. So this was just awkward and painful.

Fang was silent, of course. It's what he does best. It drove me a little crazy. I turned back to the closet, filling the silence with my hurt.

"Why didn't you just leave last night Fang? You're always here, even when I don't want you to be here. It's okay, you know. You don't love me. You can go off and do whatever you want. Didn't you want to travel? See the world? I'm not tying you down. But you're still here. You just like to hurt people by being where you're not wanted now?"

The hurtful things pouring out of my mouth surprised even me. It was like I couldn't control the crazy. I wasn't me, but I couldn't stop it. I glanced back, and the surprise shut me up.

I had expected an empty doorway. I had expected him to do what he does best, leave. Instead, he had come up close and roughly kissed me, almost like he was insulting me with a physical action. "Shut up. I love you. Just shut up," he said.

Why is it that all the romantic moments in my life involve fighting? The first time Fang said he loved me, he's mad as hell and telling me to shut up. Also we were still technically breaking and entering. This was absolutely the worst time.

Downstairs, Gazzy must have succeeded in turning on the x-box because Nudge's shrill cries could probably be heard in Japan. Fang stood a little apart from me, not trying to hold my hand or kiss me again. I didn't know if I even wanted him to do those things. He looked at the ground. "Maybe I'm a little jealous of _Dylan_."

The words cost him, only I knew how much. We don't admit weakness. "I'm not done with you Max. Get used to it. I'm not going anywhere."

He couldn't have surprised me any more if he had shown up wearing neon green and blue polka dot suspenders. I was literally speechless.

Fang was a show-don't-tell kind of guy. It's what made him unpredictable, frustrating, exciting. "I don't know what to say. I really want to believe you. _Really_. But every time we even try to start something up, it just blows up in our faces."

It hurt him that I didn't just fall into his arms. Heaven knows I wanted to. "Give it time," I said softly, reaching out to hug him.

He allowed me a short stiff hug, but quickly backed away and turned out of the room. I turned back to the closet, trying to decide how I felt. What was in me that had said those awful things? It was like I wasn't even me last night and today. It was too much like being a yo-yo.

"Max!" Maya called from downstairs.

I ran to the landing and nearly tripped going down the stairs. Maya refrained from laughing. I refrained from ripping her in two. Fang was also back downstairs. He was rifling through seat cushions impassively, like the conversation upstairs had never happened. Wow, could that boy compartmentalize. Still, the air was less charged around us.

"I found something." Maya smirked.

"Well what have you got?"

Maya held up a book. "It was stuck behind the couch," she explained.

"Gaz! No x-box! Put it all back," I ordered.

Gazzy protested but I was already turned back to Maya. The book was a hardcover, but the language wasn't English. Maybe it was German? "What's your point here?"

Maya huffed and snatched back the book. "Look on the inside cover."

She pointed at an ornate scrolling signature. I had to squint to read it. Dr. Cornelius Owen.

I shrugged, "so what?"

Maya reflected my exact frustration. "So who is he? Nudge said a white coat lives here. Maybe this Dr. Cornelius Owen has something to do with Angel or whatever."

"Okay, fine," I begrudgingly agreed, "We'll look it up. Gaz! What did I say about the x-box?"

Gazzy guiltily sprang back from the games. I looked around at the cabin's messy interior and decided, "We've been here too long. We need to get out of here."

"What the hell!"

We all froze. No one had heard the ATV arrive. No one had heard the door open. But there was Vance Howard with his sunglasses on his head and a helmet dangling on his wrist. He stood in the doorway, his eyebrows raised and shock registering in his open mouth. "Who are all of you?" he demanded.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? I know I'm a good writer grammar wise, but how about other things? Are the characters flat or ooc? Is the pace good – keeping you interested? Is it believable? Cliché? Reviews are a beautiful thing!**


	21. An Uneasy Alliance

An Uneasy Alliance:

Island Park, Idaho

Max

We were so screwed! Sure we could play the 'oops we're lost kids who thought this was our cabin' card, but if he recognized me or Maya there was no explanation for that. And Gaz was still holding an x-box controller!

Vance Howard scanned the room. He wasn't threatened by us, just confused by the mass of children in his cabin. But then his eyes locked on me. "You!" he pointed and fear came into his face.

Fang casually took a step so he was in front of me. Vance's eyes darted from me to Maya. "Two of you?" he squeaked.

Vance Howard really did look confused. So far he hadn't acted like any white coat I had ever experienced either. There wasn't any arrogance in him. He wasn't ordering us around or treating us like non-humans or talking down to us. He was afraid of us.

I stepped forward, so I was next to Fang. "Why aren't you in Texas?" I challenged him.

Vance Howard's eyebrows rose when he asked, "Who are all these kids? How did _you_ find me?"

He had an edge of hysteria in his voice, but he hadn't threatened to call the cops or, worse, threatened us with Erasers or anything. And we were breaking and entering here. I crossed my arms and gave him my best menacing stare, "You work for the bad guys."

"Huh?"

"You work for a company that does experiments on kids."

"No, I don't."

"You worked for them in Texas!"

"I was contracted for a few weeks' work in Texas. I live here. You were the only kid I saw and they told me _you_ had psychotic episodes."

Oh. That explained the visible fear in his face. I made a quick decision, not to trust him, but to come sort of clean. "That company experimented on me, on us all. I'm not psychotic."

I slowly unfurled my wings. Vance Howard looked like he was ready to wet himself. "This is what that company did to me. Now you answer our questions."

Vance didn't consider that for even a moment. "How about you all leave?"

"I don't think so," I replied, "I think you know something I want to know."

Vance Howard crossed his arms, not taking his eyes off my partially extended wings. His face was part terror, part pure fascination.

"Can you fly?" he asked abruptly.

"Uh, yeah. Duh."

Fang was glaring at me, wanting to have been out the door five minutes ago. I shrugged at him and asked Vance, "How about an exchange of information? I tell you some things about us that will blow your mind and you tell us about the company you worked for and why this address came up in their files."

Now Fang was practically apoplectic. We don't share our secrets, they tend to get us hurt or nearly killed. Someday they might actually kill us. Vance considered and dipped his head once in agreement. He was curious. Vance stepped fully into the crowded living room. He surveyed all eight of us and said, "I guess, uh, make your selves at home?"

This one had a sense of humor. Fang pulled at my arm. "Uh, _Sis?_ Can we talk please?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Sure, _bro_."

I followed Fang out the door. Fang turned almost immediately and whisper-shouted "Have you lost your freakin' birdie mind? He's a white-coat! Erasers will be here in minutes. We have to get out of here now."

"Yeah Fang I'm aware of that. This is not our first rodeo here. But this guy doesn't act like a white coat. And we need the information."

"Not from him!"

"Then where from genius? We're basically at a dead end here."

"You are insane!"

"Too bad I'm in charge then."

Our voices had been steadily rising. Iggy popped his head out of the door. I could already hear the explosions from the TV screen. Gazzy had made himself right at home as directed. Iggy grinned evilly, "Uh, Mommy? Daddy? The children don't like it when you fight."

Iggy giggled like the fiend he is. I glared at him. Fang glared at him. Then we both realized this was a totally useless action on our parts. "Well, _Son_, unless you want to be maimed by my laser death glare, you better get back in that house. Or you're grounded!" I snarled.

Iggy kept giggling as he went back inside. I turned back to Fang ready to chew him out, but the anger of the moment was gone.

I tried again, going for reasonable this time. "Look, I know the risks here. Give it tonight. We don't drop our guard, maybe we find something."

Fang agreed by tersely nodding and adding, "But we be really, really careful."

"Yeah."

We went back inside together. The flock had wasted no time in making themselves comfy. Iggy was exploring the kitchen. Dylan and Gazzy were glued to the x-box reign of destruction they had going on. Holden and Maya sat uncomfortably on the couch, watching the others play the game. Vance was sitting in a kitchen chair, staring wide eyed at the chaos around him.

Fang and I joined Vance at the table. "How about chili for dinner?" Iggy called out.

I licked my lips in anticipation, "Sounds good."

"Who are all of you? Runaways?" Vance asked me bluntly.

He'd had some time to think, to try to rationalize away the houseful of children he now had. I shook my head. "Not runaways. We were kidnapped or sold as babies. The company you worked for does genetic mutation experiments. That's my wings. I'm 2% Avian."

"Are all of you…"

"Most of us. That's Dylan and, uh, Zephyr playing x-box. Then Tiffany-Krystal, Maya, Jeff's in the kitchen. That's Holden and this is Nick. I'm Max."

"There's a lot of you."

"We escaped. There's more that don't."

Vance whistled through his teeth. "That is really hard to believe. But then again, here you are with wings."

It was time for me to get some answers. "What did you do in Texas?"

"Just x-rays for a couple of weeks. I was a temp for the usual guy. It was mostly adult males. You were the only kid, like I said. Now that I think about it, the one weird thing was that I didn't see the x-rays. I just ran the machine. Now I guess I know why. Then the place was damaged – did _you_ do that?"

"Well, Dylan over there did."

Vance whistled again. "Anyway, that ended my contract and I came back up here. How did you find my cabin?"

"The address was in a file. You were part of a project."

I didn't want to say that it was the Apotheosis project, not yet anyway. Vance looked confused anyway, "if I was, I didn't know it."

Vance looked around and decided he liked us, though in the back of his mind I think he still thought of us as regular runaway children. "You can stay the night at least."

Gazzy crowed. I glanced at Fang. He gave me an almost imperceptible nod. I said it for us all, "We'll do that."

Vance probably regretted the offer an hour later. Nudge was laid out in the armchair with our laptop on her knees, surfing the Internet. Maya, Dylan, and Holden were upstairs playing a loud and raucous game of Life. Iggy was banging pots and pans in the kitchen while making the chili. Vance had objected to the blind kid cooking, but we all shouted him down. Now Vance was watching Iggy work, clearly surprised at Ig's dexterity.

Fang played x-box with Gazzy for a while. I watched Vance watching Iggy. No, I didn't trust him. I kind of wanted to, but I knew better. Then Iggy started cutting into an onion and Vance switched Fang out to appease Gaz's appetite for virtual destruction. The smell of the onion was strong. It made my stomach churn.

I sprung up and ran for the bathroom. It was small and I barely got the door shut before I yakked. I swished toothpaste around my mouth and flushed the toilet. Everything had been so crazy lately; I hadn't really gotten a chance to think about my baby. My baby. When did I start to think of this as 'my' baby? In the mirror I lifted my t-shirt. My belly was still flat. It was incredible and terrifying to think there was something in there. Something that was part of me.

Then, around my reflection in the mirror, there was a dark shadow. Fang. I yanked my shirt down and spun around. "The door wasn't locked. You were sick again?" he asked quietly, his stare penetrating, "There's something wrong with you isn't there. Something you're not telling me."

I froze. He asked again, "What else did they do to you?"

Iggy banged together a few more items in the nearby kitchen and we both jumped, remembering where we were and who might be listening. The onion smell still hung in the hair, making me nauseous even though pretty much everything had to be out of my stomach by this point.

Fang wasn't going to take no for an answer, not this time. "You're really pale. Want to go outside and get some fresh air?"

I did, but I did not want to have the conversation I knew was coming. Fang made the decision for me though, gently holding my hand and pulling me through the kitchen and out the back door. We walked a little bit into the forest. The air was better for me. I didn't feel quite so sick.

"Max, tell me," he asked.

I didn't know what to say.


	22. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out:

Island Park, Idaho

Max

I didn't know what to say.

I wrapped my arms around myself, the closest I could get right now to the hug I desperately needed and asked, "We're almost sixteen right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Fang was impassively waiting; worry cracking through his calm features.

I tried to smile and wanted to make a joke to ease the tension, but it came out sort of twisted. "Well…"

Fang filled in the blank for me. "You're not…are you?"

He knew? Suspected? "Uh, maybe, yeah, I think so. How did you know?"

"I saw you in the mirror…I'm not stupid."

"Oh."

Fang was silent a long time. The distance between us seemed to get further and further. I knew it; he was going to freak out on me. I frowned and crossed my arms, getting ready for the fight.

Then he gave me that smile that brightens the world. "You are going to get so fat."

What? I shoved him. "I'm glad you think this is funny. I don't."

That made him act more like his usual serious self. "It's weird, okay?"

"Even weirder for me," I pointed out.

"How did they, uh…?"

I rushed to fill in the awkward gap of his question, blushing all the way down to my toes. "I don't know, honestly. All the white coat told me was I got to be part of a new project to see if us hybrids can be self-perpetuating. Since apparently I'm a failure as a leader."

Relief was flooding my system. Fang wasn't freaked out! But now his brow furrowed and he did look dangerously angry. "You're a great leader," he said quietly, "they're monsters."

"Thanks."

We didn't say anything for a while. It was just the minimal sounds of our feet crunching on the ground while I followed Fang through the serene woods. When we came to a slight rise near the edge of the tree line we got a great view of the next valley and the lake beyond it. Fang was still tense, still so angry. Maybe he wouldn't want to be whatever this was with me anymore. I paused and looked him in the eye. "I know this sucks, Fang."

He struggled in himself. "You didn't have a choice at all," he muttered.

I shook my head. Fang tentatively reached for my hand and I didn't resist. "Do you want…it?" he asked, looking at my stomach like it was an alien species.

Way to ask the difficult questions, Fang.

"I don't know. I mean, there's you and there's finding Angel. We're not free yet. I haven't thought about it much. But… yeah, maybe."

He half-smiled. "You're going to be a great mom."

"You keep saying that."

"It's still true."

We laughed. Fang smiled, completely bemused with something I couldn't imagine. He idly commented, "I can picture it. Like a real family."

A real family?

"We're a real family," I pointed out.

"It's not the same and you know it. We all know it. We never got moms and dads who loved us and wanted us."

"Yeah."

I couldn't really argue with him on that one. Fang turned and held both my hands in his. He squirmed a little and asked, "So are we good?"

"We're good."

He leaned in closer. "Thank you for telling me."

"Tell anyone else and I'll feed you your own wings."

Yeah, I sure know how to be romantic. But Fang laughed. I liked this new Fang, who laughed and talked openly to me. Maybe we were growing up, just a little.

Fang kept hold of my hand and gestured with the other back toward the direction of the cabin. "Knowing our track record, all hell has broken loose by now. We should go back."

I stopped smiling, permanent worry back in place. Fang noticed too and smirked, "Don't worry!"

We started back in the direction of the cabin, me shaking my head. Fang said don't worry like it was that easy. Might as well tell me not to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short and sweet, but how'd I do? Is it non-cliché so far, especially this chapter? I think I pushed this scene so far back because I was afraid of messing it up, but we're here now so please give me some criticism on it!**


	23. Small Spaces

Small Spaces:

Island Park, Idaho

Max

We had wandered further than I thought and ended up doubling back to the road. Yeah, we could have flown back, but it turns out there are other people up here and we had the bad luck to run into some of them. They didn't bother us and we didn't bother them, but eyewitnesses meant we had to walk back.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we turned into the dirt-filled driveway. The cabin was still standing. The blinds were wide open, but the living room was empty. Oh no. Fang's stupid comment rang in my head. Something was wrong, I just knew it. Ice water couldn't have made me feel colder than I did at that moment.

There was no Gazzy playing Halo and bouncing on the couch. I crept closer, peaking through the window. There was a foil covered dish on the counter, but no Iggy in the kitchen. No Nudge. The place was empty, but there wasn't a sign of any struggle.

My body was electrified. Fang came up behind me and we noiselessly opened the front door. Everything looked normal. The TV was on pause. Nudge's hairbrush was on the coffee table. Upstairs, there was the sound of a faint voice.

I took a few steps inside, so I could hear it better. It was Vance, on the phone.

"…I think I'd better stay here…No. Don't do that…That's fine…I'll have the stuff ready by then…On Friday? That'll work…"

Vance betrayed us! It was a trap and Fang and I had let it happen. Again. I turned to Fang and mouthed 'what do we do?'

He was tense, scanning for weapons or Erasers or anything that would tell us where the flock was. He shrugged, but stepped back toward the open door.

Vance hurtled down the stairs. I didn't even give him a chance to capture us. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, I punched him and swept his leg so he fell in the corner of the landing. "Where are they? What did you do with them?" I hollered.

Vance cowered in the corner, with his hands pressed against his split lip. "Ow! What didja do that for?"

I reached down and grabbed his collar. "What did you do with my family?"

"Are you always this paranoid? They all went down to the lake to look around."

I let go of his shirt and Vance stood up, but Fang blocked him. Fang asked in his usual even tone, "Who was on the phone?"

Vance scowled. "Not that it's any of your business, but that was my girlfriend, Tracey."

Oops. Vance pushed past us, muttering about psychotic episodes, and went to the freezer. He pulled out a frozen bag of peas and smashed it to his face, glaring at me. Well, what did he expect?

It was a bad moment for the flock to come flooding in through the front door, but that's what they did. Everyone was talking excitedly all at once, asking about dinner, exclaiming about the lake, and questioning where we were. Gazzy was dripping wet from head to toe. I ducked into the bathroom and grabbed Gaz a towel. "Gaz, you're getting water everywhere."

I wrapped the towel around him and sent him to the bathroom to dry off. Everyone else had stopped talking right about the same time. Nudge was describing Vance's face to Iggy, who managed to turn and look incredulously right at me. I didn't need this too.

"I know!"

I stomped into the kitchen and started digging through drawers and cupboards for plates and forks. Nudge came over to help me, but my good mood had vanished. "Do ya think you could leave a note next time?"

Nudge's face fell and Iggy jumped in, "Can you go a day without beating someone up?"

"It wouldn't have happened if you all hadn't disappeared!"

Why was I so worked up about this? Yeah, it was embarrassing, but I honestly couldn't explain why I was taking that out on Nudge and Iggy. Holden muttered something about a book and he, Maya, and Dylan rushed upstairs. Vance followed them, still holding the bag to his face. Iggy's face contorted and he replied, "Like you and Fang going off together?"

"Not this again!" I groaned. I couldn't believe Iggy said that.

Nudge added, more calmly than the rest of us, "You need to trust us Max."

"I'm in charge!"

Fang ambled into the middle of the argument and took the stack of plates out of my hands. He silently started to place them on the table.

Nudge was frustrated. "We know you're in charge! But you don't always have to take care of us. We can take care of ourselves."

This is the thanks I get. "I do have to take care of you guys. That's the job description."

Nudge put her hands on her hips. "I think you need to change the job description then!"

"Or what? You'll kick me out again?" I snarled, immediately realizing I had gone too far.

Two big fat tears dripped down Nudge's face and Iggy looked like I had slapped him. Fang calmly stepped into the conversation, "No one's getting kicked out. Guys, we were worried about you, that's all. Ig, we should have said something before we left. Now can we eat dinner?"

Fang was the voice of reason? Well, reasonable definitely wasn't me lately. Lately, I was a pile of crazy. Gazzy came out of the bathroom, dry except for his hair, which hung limply around his sweet little face.

He probably heard everything. His big blue eyes surveyed us all, terrified, like it must feel to walk in on your dad and mom fighting, I assumed. I could protect him from Erasers and from our enemies. I could make sure he ate and had a bed most nights, but I couldn't protect him from us.

The sudden guilt made me hug Nudge tightly. "I'm sorry. I forget how grown up you are, sweetie."

Nudge wiped her face and Gaz brightened a little. "Gaz, go get everyone and let's eat."

Gazzy scampered up the stairs and Fang lightly touched my wrist and whispered, "Go explain to Vance."

I really, really, really did not want to do that. But then again I had knocked him to the ground and accused him of betraying us. Ugh! Gazzy came back with the rest of the crew, Vance at the tail end. I waited at the end of the stairs until Vance came down. "Uh, sorry about…" I trailed off, semi-admiring my handiwork.

"We don't trust adults very often…it's easy to, uh, jump to the wrong conclusion," I muttered quickly, staring at the floor.

Vance sighed and sounded more grown up than he had yet. "I'd like you all to trust me."

I nodded and turned to the crowded table and uncovered dish. With onions. Uh oh.

"You know, I'm not very hungry right now," I babbled, "I'm going to put some beds together upstairs for everyone."

The flock looked at me blankly. We're never not hungry.

Before they could ask, I ran up the stairs, where thankfully the smell did not follow. There was a stack of old blankets in one corner of the loft. I cleared away board games and cleaned off the disgusting poker table, then put out piles of blankets. There really wasn't much to do, but I didn't dare go downstairs just yet. They were probably all asking awkward questions down there. I hoped Fang wouldn't be stupid enough to tell them the real reason.

"Hey."

Fang appeared at the top of the stairs. He held out a sleeve of crackers, saltines, and muttered, "You have to eat."

I took them, unsure why he seemed so embarrassed about it. "Thanks. The onions…we gotta avoid onions for a while."

"Iggy is going to hate you."

I lightly kissed Fang, almost without thinking about it. "He'll get over it."

Fang was surprised, but he didn't complain either. I nibbled on the crackers and chatted at Fang until we heard Halo start up again. At one point, I asked Fang if the group was getting suspicious, but he just shook his head and blushed. I decided I didn't want to know.

When we wandered back downstairs, Vance was talking about going to sleep early, maybe regretting the second he let a bunch of bird kids into his home. Nudge was on the laptop again. Dylan and Iggy were washing dishes. Fang settled on the couch with Gaz and Maya.

I tapped Dylan, who was drying, on the shoulder. "I'll do that."

Dylan nodded, but hovered by me. "Dylan? I think that Nudge and Maya want to, uh, play a board game."

Dylan blinked. "I don't mind…" he started, but then Maya called over, "D! I'm gonna kick your butt at Life."

Dylan obediently trotted over and headed up the stairs with Holden following. Maya winked at me and followed the pair. Huh? What was going on there? I didn't think Maya would like him, but it was weird that the idea would bother me at all. I didn't like it though. I frowned and turned back to the piling dishes.

"Hey Ig?" I said softly.

"What fearless leader?"

He sounded tired. "I'm sorry about before."

Iggy shrugged. "I'm as old as you and Fang. You forget that sometimes."

What? Say that again please? I wanted to argue and disagree loudly, but the thing was I couldn't. Because Ig was blind and, great as he is, I sometimes did think of his as a young kid I had to protect, like Nudge, Gaz, and Angel.

Then I remembered the story the flock had shared around the camp fire and said, "You did good when I was captured. You and Nudge make a good team."

Iggy expertly placed the last plate on the towel to dry. "Just call me Captain Awesome. That is, if Gaz is willing to share part of his name."

"I'm grinning Ig," I replied, blessing Iggy and his incorrigible sense of humor.

I trailed back into the living room, where Nudge was staring intently at the laptop screen. "Whatcha looking at?" I asked, resting on the arm of the couch to see over her shoulder.

"The President's agenda," she answered absentmindedly.

My jaw dropped. "Why?"

"Maybe Angel will meet with him again or something."

Nudge idly clicked on another link and a new page loaded. "Wait!" I pointed.

We scrolled down, more horrified by the second. "Fang," I breathed and even Gazzy dropped his controller to look.

Iggy joined us from the kitchen, so I read out the first line of the article to him.

**The President has announced today his support **

**for a new campaign to legalize human genetic research.**

This was next to a picture of Angel with her wings spread so she looked like, well, an angel. It was like we were doing the CSM shows again, but much, much worse. The caption called it a noble work. I called it brainwashing.

"Why?" I asked no one in particular, "Why do they care if it's legal?"

"Maybe they can get more test subjects?" Fang guessed.

I shrugged. Really, it could be anything.

"Nothing we can do about it tonight anyways. You were smart Nudge, keep checking so we know what's going on. C'mon, let's go to bed."

No one protested. Seeing Angel had been a bit of a downer on the whole group. When we reached the top of the stairs, Fang and I both said, "First watch."

Iggy groaned, "If you two start finishing each other's sentences then my throwing up will be eternal."

We blushed, and Dylan looked up from the game to give me his hurt and betrayed eyes. I ignored them all and started handing out blankets. Fang dropped a pile near the top of the stairs. He was smart too. This way Vance couldn't sneak out without us knowing. I dropped a blanket close by and helped Gazzy set up a nest.

I ruffled Gazzy's hair and asked Nudge if she wanted to sleep on the couch downstairs. She declined, but then Maya volunteered. Dylan followed her down the stairs with his eyes. I threw a blanket at him, but he didn't catch it. Stupid boy. "Holden, you all good?"

Holden nodded, laid out by Gaz and Ig. I went back to my own set, a little thicker. Fang had added a blanket to my pile. Dork.

The man himself was sitting with his legs down the top step. He glanced at me and said, "Go to sleep."

No argument here. I settled down on the floor, listening to the lingering whispers of my flock, loving them all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The very funny line "my throwing up will be eternal," comes from a Gilmore Girls episode – Jess says it. Please don't sue me. It's not my fault that the GG writers were so awesome their lines stick in my head. Consider it my homage to one of the best written TV shows ever.**

**If ya like it, love it, hate it, or don't care – leave me a review!**


	24. The Next Step

The Next Step:

Island Park, Idaho

Max

_Angel!_

_I was standing in the hallway, just like before. The edges of my vision blurred. The colors weren't quite right. They were dulled a little. But Angel was here._

_She dove into my arms. Her hair was limp and ratted. Her thin arms trembled. She wrapped them around my waist, crying 'help me' over and over._

"_Shhh," I soothed her, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. Angel sobbed into my shirt. _

_My little girl, what's happening to you?_

_When Angel quieted down, I asked "Angel, honey, where are you?"_

_Angel whimpered. "Hurts," she mumbled._

_Tears dripped down my cheeks, matching Angels. _

"_We're looking for you. We're coming."_

_Angel hugged me tighter. I asked again, "Where are you sweetie?"_

_Then Angel screamed, straight into my soul._

_Hands attached to blurry faces and blinding white coats pulled Angel away from me. _

_I reached out._

"_No! Angel! No!"_

_Maybe I was screaming too._

_I couldn't stop them. I couldn't reach her._

_She faded away and the room rocked._

"Max. Max! Wake up!"

Someone was gently rocking my shoulder. I stirred. My cheeks were wet.

Strong arms wrapped around me. Fang's warm body lined up with mine. Safe. I was safe. I burrowed into his shoulder. "They're hurting her."

My voice was thick and muffled in Fang's shirt. "Dream?" he asked into my hair.

I pulled away to face him. "No. Fang, it was real. It was awful."

He wiped a tear off my cheek. "We're gonna find her."

I couldn't stop myself from sharing the flood of details tormenting my brain. I could still see her. "I kept asking her where she was. She couldn't say, Fang."

I shuddered and Fang pulled me closer. "She screamed," I trailed off.

Fang was silent, though his arms around me were slowly fighting off my terror. "We don't even know where she is, Fang. I'm failing her. I don't know what to do."

Fang lightly pressed his lips to the top of my head. "There's the doctor from the book Maya found," he suggested.

"That's not much. I want a place, now. Like yesterday now."

Fang smiled. "Yeah, that would be better."

He extricated his arms from me and stood up. "Be right back," he whispered and turned to feel his way down the stairs.

I sat up and looked around. It was dark, and the lumpy piles covering the room were all still. At least I hadn't woken anyone up. Fang came back, using the bright light of the laptop screen as a flashlight. He sat next to me, hunched over the laptop, and I cuddled next to him so we could both see the screen.

The Google search was long and frustrating. There was a Dr. Cornelius Owen in Colorado Springs whose website said he was a dermatologist. There was a Dr. Cornelius Owen at some college in Ohio. What wasn't there was a mad scientist with his creepy assistant. "See," I finally expressed my dejection after the hundredth link, "This guy is not on the Internet."

Fang's brow was furrowed, but he had to agree with me. "There's got to be something," he muttered.

I glanced up. The sliver of window beneath the blinds was lit up, light had started to peek through. "We stayed up all night," I realized, getting up, "And we still have no clue what to do next."

Fang shrugged, closing the laptop. "Battery," he announced.

I sidestepped sleeping bundles to get to the window and watch the sunrise, but something horrible was happening.

"Ah! Gaz!"

I slapped my hands to my nose, gagging. Gaz sat up, giggling. The whole room was in chaotic motion with everyone moaning and struggling up out of blankets to get to the stairs. "Dead meat Gaz!" I warned him, but the warning was lost since I sounded like a munchkin with my fingers plugging my nose.

I joined the escapees running down the stairs. Fang looked up surprised at the mass stampede. He raised an eyebrow but Nudge just had to say one word, "Gasman."

Iggy dive-bombed the couch. I couldn't tell whether he did it on purpose or not. Maya squawked shrilly and shoved Iggy to the floor. Everyone was laughing. Everyone was happy. Dylan helped Iggy up from the floor, not forgetting to grin at Maya. "I'll make breakfast," he offered.

"You can cook?" I was skeptical.

Iggy looked elated, "Finally! He does something useful."

"Don't Ig," I warned, "Go for it Dylan. Need any help?"

"NO!" Several more experienced members of the flock shouted together. Where's the trust?

"What are you all doing?" Vance made an appearance.

His lip was swollen and he looked ready for us to be gone. "Sorry! We woke up early," I said quickly, "Dylan will make you breakfast and then we'll get out of your hair."

Dylan started toward the kitchen. Vance smiled, or tried to around the split lip. "Make breakfast, then we'll talk."

My skin prickled. I wanted to ask what he had to talk to us about exactly. He had seemed so cool and so not like a regular adult, I had kind of forgotten every once in a while that he worked for the bad guys. Now he was starting to sound like the kind of adult who thought he could tell us what to do. Fat chance of that happening.

Fang caught my eye and I grimaced. He shrugged. Everyone dispersed. Maya headed to the shower. Vance disappeared upstairs again. Iggy followed Dylan into the kitchen. I spied the plugged in laptop and opened it back up.

At least I could search for Angel. That was an easy search. Gen 77 had a website and Angel was front and center on it. She was going on tour to promote the President's new agenda. I had a hunch anyone who attended might instantly 'agree' with her. The website didn't have a schedule though. Weird. "Nudge. C'mere."

She dropped down beside me. I showed her the website and explained what I wanted. She nodded and took over the computer. Dylan was flipping pancakes like a pro. Figures. I looked over at the couch. Fang was dozing next to Gaz and Holden who were playing, you guessed it, x-box.

I yawned. "Gaz, Holden – how about plates and forks?"

"Fight of our lives here!" Gazzy protested, not taking his eyes off the screen.

I didn't have the energy to argue, so I walked into the kitchen. Dylan expertly flipped a pancake, even achieving a little air with it. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Dylan modestly replied, "I made breakfast a lot."

I shook my head, wondering why Dr. Gunther-Hagens thought that was a good skill for a bird kid. If it was me, I would have picked something like how to dumpster dive or how to kill someone using only my thumbs. You know, usable stuff. I put out a stack of plates.

Dylan took one, scraped the spatula across the griddle, and slid a stack of beautiful pancakes onto the plate. He offered them to me. I felt like maybe he should be bowing. I took the plate and mumbled thanks. Impulsively, he kissed my cheek.

I jumped back a little, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. It didn't look like it based on the lack of catcalls from the Iggy and Gaz division. But I don't have that good of luck. Fang was staring rigidly at us. He had seen.

Angry didn't cover it. I plopped the plate back on the table and started toward him, not taking my eyes off him. He bolted, out the front door.

He might as well have slapped me. Maya came out of the shower and nearly knocked me over. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I absently replied, lurching to the front door.

He was going to leave. Again. He was going to break my heart. Again.

But Fang hadn't even left the yard. He was across the driveway, kicking the hell out of a tree. Chucks of bark flew around him. So relieved he hadn't flown off, I ran to him, reaching out to tap him on the shoulder. "Fang."

He stopped kicking and turned to face me, breathing hard. "I'm sorry?" I offered.

He frowned. "I didn't kiss him," I pointed out.

It probably didn't help things. Fang shook his head, his face set. He was getting further and further away from me. I took one more stab at making it worse. "I can't help how he's programmed."

"You don't have to encourage him," Fang bristled.

I icily responded, "I do _not_ encourage Dylan. Exhibit A is I'm standing here in front of you right now!"

Fang took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "I really hate that guy."

"I really love you."

That got a half-smile out of him and then a smirk. "Does he have to stay with us?"

I shrugged. "Where else would he go?"

Fang faced the cabin, getting himself back together and muttering "pancakes" derisively under his breath.

We walked back into the cabin together. No one commented, but Dylan looked distinctly disgruntled. Nudge glanced up from the laptop. "There you are. I got something."

Everyone else was headed into the kitchen for pancakes. I sat next to Nudge. Fang stayed too, I think because he didn't want to be near Dylan. Nudge was excited about what she had found. "I hacked in and found it! Angel will be in New York City and Chicago and Detroit and Minneapolis-"

"Anywhere by us?" I interrupted.

"Oh yeah! Denver and Las Vegas and Seattle and Phoenix-"

"Jeez, does she get a break?" Iggy commented from the kitchen.

Nudge stopped talking abruptly. "What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"I wonder what they're doing to her. What they're making her do."

Nudge's eyes started brimming. Gazzy was sniffling at the table. I knew better what they were doing to Angel, but I wouldn't tell any of them that. "Guys, don't worry. We're close to getting her back. She's Angel. She's tough. We've got a plan. And no one has given me a pancake yet! Don't you pigs eat them all!"

That got me some watery grins. Fang knew I had lied about having a plan. Nudge and Iggy probably did too, but no one here was so grown up the lie wasn't comforting a little. I pulled Nudge up and the three of us joined the pancake massacre. Fang still glared at Dylan, but Dylan didn't seem to notice. The downside of being a silent kind of guy is people don't notice when you want to rip them into pieces. It was okay by me though, if it kept the peace.

Vance came out of the shower. We had left him a stack, and he took it with a smile. The younger kids drifted off, till it was just me, Vance, and Fang. Vance leaned forward, his face more serious than when he'd found a bunch of mutants in his living room. "Okay," he said evenly, "Let's talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is important! I have completely finished this story. It's just sitting on my computer waiting to be shared. So I want to know how often fully finished stories should be posted. Here are your options:**

**- 1 chapter every day.**

**- The same as I've been doing – 2 or 3 chapters a week.**

**- Once a week (maybe slowing down is a good thing).**

**It doesn't matter to me so much, but I thought I'd ask since there's probably a right amount of posting to shoot for. I do not wish to be annoying and over-post, but I also see no reason to delay posting if that's preferable.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Moving Forward

Moving Forward:

Island Park, Idaho

Max

_Vance leaned forward, his face more serious than when he'd found a bunch of mutants in his living room. "Okay," he said evenly, "Let's talk."_

I stared right back at him. "If you want, but I have to tell you. We don't take direction very well."

Right on cue, Gaz burped. That's my boy. Vance didn't let it faze him though, "I don't think you trust me yet Max, but I also think you should. At least, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, just don't beat me up again."

I looked around the living room stuffed with bird kids and one highly regenerative teenage boy. "It's a little crowded," I observed.

"Yes," Vance agreed, "but if what you told me yesterday is true-"

"It is!" I interrupted.

What is this 'if?' He's wondering why we don't trust him and he's using the world 'if.'

Vance continued, "If it's true, you need help, right?"

"We've done all right on our own," my eyes narrowed, "What do you want us to do?"

"Nothing you don't want to do," he assured me.

I didn't feel all that comforted actually. Vance kept going, despite the face I was making, "But if you really want to stop this company, you have to get your side of the story out there."

"We do," Fang spoke up for the first time, "I have a blog."

Vance blinked. "Well that's good…but frankly no one is going to believe a bunch of kids. You need a legitimate news source."

"Why?" I challenged, "The blog works fine for us. It saved my life once."

"My girlfriend Tracey is a journalist. She's coming tomorrow anyway and she could help you. Stay another day and meet her."

"You told your reporter girlfriend about us?"

"No, of course not. Not yet."

"Well, thanks but no thanks."

"Just think about it. I think it would be a good idea. I really want to help."

"We don't need your help," Fang said.

"No, you don't. But I want to offer."

"Thanks. We'll, uh, get back to you on that," I stood up and Fang followed.

Something was up. Vance was way too eager. He sounded sincere, but I had to wonder why. Maybe he just wanted to sell our story. Maybe he had something else up his sleeve. Either way, I didn't really want to find out.

I bent over to whisper in Nudge's ear in our special code. Vance had followed me and Fang, but Nudge knew what to do. She casually shut the laptop and started to chatter to Vance about spring colors, whatever that was. Vance didn't know what to say, but his attention was on Nudge while Fang got Iggy's and Gazzy's attention. Gaz did his part too. "Max! You haven't seen the lake yet!"

Right on cue, Nudge gushed, "There're tons of wildflowers Max, and we can get a tan on the dock!"

Iggy joined in too, "We've been stuck inside for a while. Let's go outside."

I locked eyes with Vance. "I think we'll spend the day at the dock then."

Everyone hustled to get themselves out the door before Vance could say no or offer to come with. The point here was to have a flock meeting without outsiders.

It was a bright sunshiney day outside, just like the song says. The boys kicked up dust chasing each other and Nudge and Maya were off in their own world where everything is more fashionable. Fang hung by me and we walked together behind everyone else.

The lake was steel blue, but when I put my hand in it was ice cold. Gazzy had already jumped into this water once. He was a crazy little nine year old. We all stood together on a dock. I hoped the owner wouldn't mind us using it.

"Ig, Gazzy – you push me in, you die," I warned them preemptively and then explained what Vance wanted.

"I think we should leave today and find Angel," I announced when I finished giving them the details.

Most of them nodded in agreement, but Nudge cocked her head and asked, "What if we told the reporter about Angel and what they're doing to her? It could help."

Iggy pointed out, "It might put Angel in danger too."

"It might, but we wouldn't say she could read minds or control them. We could say she was kidnapped," I said slowly, trying to work it out.

Fang put his two cents in, "I think it's a trap. We should leave today. But…it might hurt the Inner Circle if the news is attacking them."

"Okay," I ran my eyes around the circle, "Let's vote. Everyone who thinks we should do the interview, raise your hand."

Nudge, Maya, Dylan, Iggy, and Gaz raised their hands. My heart dropped a little, because it was only sort of a good idea to stay to do the interview. Then I had the most brilliant idea ever.

"Nudge, what's the closest Angel will be to us on Saturday?"

"Um, oh! I meant to tell you that! She'll be in Salt Lake City on Sunday."

"Here's the plan then. I want you guys to go to Salt Lake City today. Wait," I put my hands up to stop the protests. "You get ready, do some searching so this time we don't mess up when we get to Angel. I'll stay here and do the interview. That way if it's a trap, you're all safe, and if it's not, then maybe it'll be like Fang said."

I could see them all about to protest, but Dylan surprised me. "I think we should do like Max said."

I smiled, grateful for the support. Then Dylan kept talking, "But someone should stay with her just in case."

Oh, crap. "Iggy, you wanna stay with me here?" I jumped in before a fight could start.

Iggy laughed, "Not really. How about Fang?"

Iggy was truly evil at heart. Dylan scowled. "Fang stays with me," I agreed, "Let's have fun today and then you'll all leave after Vance goes to sleep tonight. We'll find you on Saturday in Salt Lake. We'll call you on the cell phone."

"Ready, break!" Iggy clapped and jumped.

"So what do you all want to do today?" I asked, ignoring Mr. Humor and Mr. Sulky in the group.

I yawned. "I want to take a nap."

Nudge suggested a campfire and s'mores. Gaz was way too excited about the mention of open flames, but I agreed.

We hung around the beach for a while. Nudge and Maya picked wildflowers and teased Holden, who didn't really know what to do with the attention. It was cute, in a way. Dylan hovered over there too, sulking a little. I had my shoes off and my jeans rolled up to my knees, drinking in the sunshine on the dock. Gaz was describing the fish and birds to Iggy. Fang had collected a pile of flat round rocks and was skipping them over the water.

It would have been perfect, but I couldn't stop the worry. It had to be a trap tomorrow, didn't it? Fang skipped his last rock four times and stepped back to sit by me. I could have fallen asleep right there on the dock. "Wanna go back?" Fang suggested, just as Gazzy leapt out into the water shouting "Cannonball!"

Iggy was laughing hysterically. I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Did you dare him?" I accused.

Iggy nodded. Oh, brother. Gaz's sparkling head popped up and I reached down to yank him out of the water. The plastic dock was slick and Gaz yanked just at the right time. "Argh!"

I tumbled head first into the slimy algae infested water. So cold! I gasped, pins and needles shocking me. This time strong tan arms pulled me out. I couldn't hardly breathe and the sunshine was powerless against the water. "Dead. Meat," I promised between gasping breaths.

Gaz and Iggy didn't stop laughing. I stood up, clothes streaming, and grabbed my shoes off the dock. At least I had been barefoot in the water. "Sleep with one eye open!" I called out to the unrepentant miscreants.

Fang followed me back to the cabin, practically shaking with silent mirth. Vance didn't help my mood either when I straggled in through the front door. I didn't bother to talk, just went straight in to the shower. Through the bathroom door I heard Vance ask Fang what happened and I didn't have to see it to know that Fang shrugged. "She fell in," was all he said.

The shower was heaven for my frozen fingers and toes. And for my bad mood too. But not for my exhaustion after staying up all night. When I came out of the bathroom, the others weren't back yet. Vance was sitting at the kitchen table with his helmet and sunglasses. "Hey, Vance? We talked it over. We'll stay and do the interview."

He smiled. "Good. I really think it will help the cause. I'm going out. Do you need anything?"

"The kids want s'mores tonight, could you do that?"

Vance nodded, gathering his things. I collapsed on one end of the couch, already half asleep. Fang was taking up the other half. On second thought, I snuggled up to his chest and we were both out.


	26. Hello, S'mores, Goodbye

Hello, S'mores, Goodbye:

Island Park. Idaho

Max

Just for the record, bird kids plus fire plus marshmallows equals disaster. Iggy will be picking sticky white gunk out of his wings for weeks to come. So will Gazzy. Push me in a freezing cold lake and see what happens.

The s'mores were delicious though. I licked melted chocolate off my fingers, savoring the messy last tastes of my third. Nudge and Maya seemed well on their way to being best friends, trading secrets on one side of the campfire. I was even getting used to having Maya around, I congratulated myself. Gaz lit his sixth marshmallow on fire. "I like 'em charred!" he protested for the sixth time. He ignored my exaggerated eye roll.

It wasn't long before we ran out of marshmallows, even though Vance had come back that day with three large bags. Vance had eaten one s'more and then watched in awe while we devoured the rest. Now he stood up and went back into the cabin.

I took the opportunity. "Are you guys all ready?"

It was a dumb question. We were always ready. They even already had their bags with them. "Who's in charge when you're not there?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Oh, um, Nudge and Iggy. Together."

Two faces beamed and one darkened. Maya was noncommittal. I think she knew exactly why I would pick anyone but Dylan and her, but she at least didn't pick a fight with me. "Are you sure?" Dylan pressed.

"Yes. Drop it," I muttered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Dylan continued.

"Well _Dylan_, Nudge and Iggy make good decisions. They know how to fight and how to survive. _You_ know how to flip pancakes. So that is my decision."

Dylan looked around. No one would catch his eye, but Dylan didn't look ready to drop the subject. There was no way before aliens did the chicken dance on Mars that I was going to let Dylan be in charge, but luckily Vance came back out with a pitcher and Dylan was at least smart enough not to bring up the subject now. Vance poured water over the leftover coals, sending white steam billowing in the light breeze.

"It's about time to hit the hay, big day tomorrow," Vance commented, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah guys, go ahead," I called out.

Everyone trooped into the cabin and pretended to be winding down and getting ready for bed. Vance hung around the living room so I went upstairs to pull out blankets, just to keep the show up. It seemed to take forever, but finally Vance came upstairs and disappeared into his room.

I went back downstairs, where everyone had gathered up their backpacks again. I hugged each one, even Dylan, saving Nudge for last. "Be careful," I whispered, "Don't let anyone boss you around."

She nodded grimly. "We'll be okay Max," she promised.

"Ig – you have the cell phone?" I asked.

He patted a pocket in his backpack and we all walked out into the yard. There was a clear sky filled with stars, good flying weather. Dylan came up to me with a sideways glance at Fang, over by Iggy. "Look, help the others-" I started to argue, but Dylan kissed me full on the lips.

His lips were mushy and wet and awful. I pushed him away, and he looked over at Fang. I was seeing red. He only did that to get back at Fang. "Just go," I snapped, stepping away from the jerk.

Fang and I stood on the ground while everyone else took flight. My heart ached to go with them, long after they disappeared into the darkness. And I hoped dearly that Dylan wouldn't cause trouble. The next time he tried to kiss me, I might drop kick him, I was so angry at him. But then again, things weren't so bad here either as Fang snaked his arm around my waist and whispered, "Did I see that turd kiss you again?"

I grimaced.

Fang continued coolly, "Good thing I told Iggy to use some of those extra marshmallows on him."

"So that's why the marshmallows ran out so fast," I laughed in spite of myself because half of me was still so angry at Dylan I thought maybe he kind of deserved it, "those boys! But I guess it's better than breathing fire."

"Want to?" Fang gestured up.

I glanced back at the dark and silent cabin. It was lonely and the sky was inviting. It would probably be okay. We both took a running leap to get some altitude and I followed Fang's dark silhouette against the sky to the other side of the lake.

The moonlight reflected off the water, and the forest to our backs was infinitely silent. I already missed everyone else too much. Fang came up behind me, hugging me from behind and softly kissing the back of my neck. Oh, boy. The shivers down my spine made me giggle just a little. "How are you?" he asked.

"Probably dead by tomorrow," I muttered.

"Yeah," Fang agreed, "But how are _you_?"

"Oh, um, fine, I guess."

I frowned. I hadn't been sick for a while, so I hadn't really thought about it. "Did you really tell Iggy to prank Dylan?"

"Maybe."

I snickered. Fang pulled me back against his chest and said, "I don't want to talk about _Dylan_."

I didn't really want to talk about Dylan either. "What are we telling Vance tomorrow?"

"You'll be fine."

I turned around and kissed Fang, hard, hungrily. He responded. Dylan who?

Eventually we had to go back to the dark, empty cabin. Vance hadn't noticed yet. Neither of us wanted to go upstairs, so we sat together on the couch downstairs.

"It's weird…" I trailed off.

"Max, weird could mean anything in our lives."

"I like dangerous," I began, ignoring Fang's derisive snort, "And tomorrow will probably be dangerous. And I kinda look forward to the fight."

Fang listened, stroking my hands hypnotically. "But before if I got hurt, it was just me. Now," I put my hand on my stomach, "it's not just me."

Fang's warm hand covered mine. "Something is alive in you. That's so crazy."

"It doesn't deserve…this."

"Nothing's gonna happen."

"But it's worse now," I realized.

Fang abruptly changed the subject. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Huh?"

"We keep saying it. It's not an 'it' so boy or girl?'

"What would you want if…" I paused.

I was going to say 'if it was yours' but that was going to a place I couldn't hardly comprehend. In that hazy picture of what normal could be like developing in my mind, my kids would be Fang's. But this one never would. Fang cleared his throat. "Doesn't matter – the kid will be crazy like you are."

His hand drew lazy circles over my t-shirt that made me almost dizzy. I halfway wanted to get rid of the t-shirt all together. "This kid doesn't have a father," Fang muttered under his breath, "does he…or she I guess."

That brought me back down to earth. "Probably does, unless they've figured out how to mate robots with hybrids. But I don't know who."

Part of me wanted to look deep into Fang's eyes and ask him to just be the father, but this is real life people. It wasn't that easy. That was a whole other level of commitment. I could barely get used to the idea of me being a mother, a real mother, more than what I was for the flock.

When Fang didn't respond, I didn't either. The next time Fang spoke was to start up our usual watch routine argument. I let Fang win, but instead of finding our own beds, we both shared the couch. It was comfortable and Fang's body curled around me was warm and inviting. Things could go further. I even kind of thought maybe I wouldn't mind.

The way we had kissed tonight, the way Fang touched my hands, my stomach, it was heading that way. But not yet. Not with Dylan still messing with me. Not with Angel still missing. Not with the question of our future still so unanswerable.

I didn't sleep well after all. Bad dreams, worry about the flock, the baby, and tomorrow. So much for beauty sleep. Eventually I let Fang have the couch and slid to the floor, my back to the base of the couch. Fang turned over and I was left with my wild thoughts until sunrise.

Then I gave up on sleep all together and instead rifled through the kitchen cupboards for cereal. Back in one of the corners was a box of Lucky Charms. Score! I pulled the box out and started a hunt for a bowl. Fang padded into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Want some cereal?"

"Can you make cereal?" Fang was skeptical.

"I can dump it on your head instead."

"No. The bowl is good."

I giggled. Fang pulled the milk out of the fridge and I handed over the box. We sat at the table together amicably crunching the sugary cereal. Outside, a car pulled up and soon after the door opened. We both tensed, waiting to see whether this newcomer would be friend or foe.

"Sweetie! Vance?" A petite blond woman called out as she stepped through the door.

She stopped short when she saw us. We sized each other up. She looked preppy. Her honey blond hair was partially pulled back and lightly curled at the ends. She had a grey button down jacket and knee high boots on over her dark jeans. She had a small roller suitcase and a look of shock on her beautiful polished face.

"Hi," I said around my mouthful of Lucky Charms.

The girl didn't respond, at least to me. "Vance?" she called up the stairs.

There was a loud crash and some muffled cursing coming from upstairs. Vance hopped down the stairs, clutching his foot at the bottom. The girl I assumed was Tracey crossed her arms and waited for an explanation. Vance surveyed the living room, addressing us first, "where is everyone?"

"Places to go, people to see," I replied airily.

"You get us," Fang added, to make our meaning clear.

Something flickered behind Vance's eyes, but he recovered quickly. "Tracey! I'm glad you're here."

They didn't exactly look like a loving couple. Tracey glanced at us, and Vance followed her eyes. "Let's go out front," Vance offered.

She followed him out. I slurped down the rest of the milk in my bowl. "So far, so good," I muttered.

We stayed at the table through the heated conversation happening outside, making faces at each other to pass the time. Eventually Vance wearily closed the front door behind him. "Tracey'll be back in a few minutes," he said, "I'm gonna go change."

When Tracey came back she had a video camera slung over her shoulder and an entirely different look on her face. She looked like she had just won the lottery. "Its times like these I miss Gazzy," I said low so only Fang could hear.

Gazzy would have taken one look at Miss Fancypants and done something totally gross. It would have been awesome. Instead it was just us and the award winner for fake smiles. "Sorry about before. Vance explained everything and you know I would be just delighted to interview you two," she gushed.

Fang was his usual impassive stony self, so I had to be the one to smile weakly and painfully. "So do you think I could see your wings? And get shots of you flying?' she asked eagerly.

Before I could answer, she sat down in front of us and fired off a few more questions. Her interview style was more like a military barrage. Then she noticed our mouths hanging open.

"I'm sorry. Too much? Let's start with this then. What are your names?"

I gulped. "I'm Maximum. This is Fang."

"How do you know Angel, the leader of Gen 77?"

"She's, uh," I didn't know how to say it, how to describe the girl I raised, "She's-"

"Our sister," Fang interjected quietly, giving me an encouraging half-smile.

"Yeah," I agreed, "And she's not the leader of Gen 77. They kidnapped her."

Tracey didn't pause. She asked question after question about Angel and we answered them all the best we could. We even went outside and did a demonstration for Tracey. Throughout the whole thing, Tracey was a well-dressed hyena with a fat, juicy piece of meat. I guessed an interview with a bird kid was worth a lot.

Finally, I was done. I knew Fang had gotten sick of this a long time ago. "You ready?' I called out.

Fang nodded and we dove back to the ground. Both of us had made sure to have our backpacks ready so all that was left was to say goodbye. "Vance, Tracey, it's been great, but we are outta here."

Tracey wanted to ask us a million more questions, but Vance stopped her. "Are you sure? Can I ask where you're going?"

"No. It's just better if you don't know. Less dangerous that way."

Vance held out a business card. "Just in case then."

I took the card. "Thanks for everything."

Fang and I leapt back up in the air and angled south. I loved the air streaming into my face, pulling wisps out of my messy braid. I loved the sky and the horizon in front of me and the lightness that came with not having a constant worry that Vance might betray us. It had actually worked out well, I thought. Fang felt it too, doing a loop before coming over by me so we could hold hands and fly towards the flock.


	27. When Things Go Wrong

When Things Go Wrong:

Salt Lake City, Utah

Nudge and Company

The group flew for hours before the mountains opened into yet another wide valley. This time though, the valley was clogged with high rise buildings and snaking freeways. They hovered over the sparkling city lights while Nudge described the scene to Iggy. The two decided to land in the mountains to the northeast, mostly because Gazzy wanted to see up close the mountain with the large "B" painted on the slope. Further down below, neat homes with manicured lawns and trees were laid out in organized rows.

Holden extricated himself from Dylan quickly, joining the others who stood slightly apart him. No one, not even Maya, wanted to be around Dylan. Dylan wasn't very happy either. So they talked amongst themselves while Iggy dug around his pack. Everyone was feeling hunger pangs and happily munched on the protein bars Iggy handed out.

Nudge was entirely serious. Max had put her in charge and she didn't want to mess it up. "We need a plan," she mentioned to Iggy, "And we left the laptop with Fang. How are we supposed to figure out where Angel's at?"

Iggy was bent over a bag and not listening. Nudge waited expectantly for a response, but Maya plopped down next her to her and commented, "I wish we had a TV," looking around at the rocks and rubble of the mountainside.

Now was not the time to sit and gab with Maya, though Nudge wished it was. But Nudge needed to lead, Iggy wasn't helping, and Dylan was impossible. So Nudge shook her head, "Maya we need to figure this out."

"Relax, we just got here."

Holden sat on the ground across from the pair of girls. "We could go to a library tomorrow," he suggested.

Nudge considered, "That's a good idea."

"Now can we have some fun?" Maya grinned.

Nudge kicked a few small pebbles, "Let's find somewhere comfortable to sleep first."

They trooped down the hillside, following a rough dirt track to what looked like an old shed. The metal was rusted and bent in a few placed, but the door wasn't locked. Junk littered the inside, but so did a thick layer of dust that Nudge took to mean it was unlikely they'd be bothered. "I think we're good till morning," Nudge announced.

Iggy agreed. They all found space to sit and relax and Iggy took the first watch, but no one except for Gazzy was all that tired. Iggy went to sit outside and Maya tried out lipstick shades on Nudge. Dylan sulked.

"So what do you think Fang and Max are up to right now?" Maya facetiously gossiped to Nudge.

Nudge glanced at Dylan's fiery glare from the opposite end of the shed. "I don't know what's going on there," she said quietly, hoping Maya would drop it.

"I bet they get together," Maya sang out, appearing to be completely oblivious to Dylan, until he stomped out of the shed, "What's bothering him?"

Nudge groaned. "You did that on purpose! Maya!"

Maya smirked. "He's a jerk who flirts with both of us. I'm not _her_."

Nudge was completely exasperated. "I _know_ you're not Max and I like being friends with you, but you don't have to be so mean!"

Nudge stood up and brushed the dust off her jeans. She walked outside where Iggy was all by himself. "Oh, good, you wanna do the watch for a while?" Iggy asked before he ducked into the shed without waiting for an answer.

It was about midnight and the sky was at its brightest. Nudge didn't find it comforting. How did Max manage all these people? How was Nudge going to keep Maya and Dylan and Iggy and Gazzy from fighting or worse? She didn't even know where to start, but the first thing was to get Dylan back.

"Dylan? You out here?" Nudge called out.

Dylan turned the corner, wild eyed.

"What's your problem?" Nudge asked.

"I should have stayed. I shouldn't have – it's torture. I shouldn't be apart from her," Dylan babbled, not really making any sense.

Nudge felt a little sorry for him, so she began gently, "You know she loves Fang, don't you? She loved him before she even met you."

Dylan winced. "It doesn't matter. We're _supposed_ to be together. I can't help that. We _have_ to be together."

Nudge didn't know what to tell him. Dylan morosely whispered, "It's not safe. I can't stop being attracted to her. I miss her."

There wasn't anything to say. Nudge could only awkwardly mouth the old standby, "I'm sorry."

Dylan went inside and Nudge leaned against the shed. She just wanted everyone to be happy, but that seemed impossible. Then Dylan roared from inside the shed and Nudge dove for the rickety door.

Dylan was advancing on Iggy. The back of Dylan's jeans were white and goopy. Iggy had done something to get Dylan to sit on melted marshmallow. Maya was rolling on the floor, holding her stomach. The noise had woken up Gazzy, who sat up bleary eyed. When he saw Dylan's pants he grinned and did absolutely nothing to help the situation by giving Iggy the thumbs up and yelling, "Sweet!"

Only Nudge noticed Dylan's fist pulled back to sock Iggy. "Stop!" She tackled Dylan's arm, trying to avoid the sticky mess on his backside.

Dylan shrugged Nudge off, but now no one was laughing anymore. "It's not fair Dylan, not when he can't see you," Nudge started, but Dylan was too worked up.

"You all hate me! I'm not good enough for you, but you don't know what you're doing. I should be in charge instead of you children!"

"Jeez, Dylan, calm down. It was just a prank. And you're a baby compared to us _children_," Iggy protested, a thin edge of steel to his voice.

Nudge added, "We like you just fine Dylan."

Maya snorted. Dylan caught sight of her and it seemed to calm him down. "Let's all, uh, why don't we all go to sleep now?" Nudge quickly suggested in the lull.

Once Dylan had stepped outside to change his jeans, Nudge sidled up to Iggy to berate him. "That was stupid, when we're in charge."

Iggy grinned, clearly not sorry at all. "He'll get over it."

Nudge stomped over to Gazzy and Maya, trying to remember why she had ever wanted to be a leader like Max.

Later that morning:

"Is this the library?" Maya asked as her eyes ran up the length of the thick granite and glass building.

"I think so," Nudge squinted to find the nearest road sign, "Are we on 1350 East and 2nd South?"

"Who knows," Dylan grumbled, "The streets don't make any sense here."

Dylan had been sulky and silent all morning, but at least no fights had broken out. "Right," Nudge decided, "Let's go inside. Gaz – be good."

"Who me?"

The inside of the library had the cool, tightly controlled and somewhat stale air of aged paper. It was mostly empty except for a security guard and the lone librarian manning an information desk. Near the entrance, Nudge made a beeline to the bank of visitor computers lining the wall. They were supposed to use the computer to look things up on the catalogue. Oh well.

The group crouched around the small cubicle. Nudge controlled the mouse and quietly described what she was doing for Iggy. The others quickly got bored. Holden leaned against the fake wooden cubicle walls. Gazzy ducked under the desk, exploring the wires and attachments connected to the desktop tower. Maya wandered down a row of books, tracing her finger along the spines. Dylan trailed after Maya, rather like a fish on a hook.

"Excuse me?"

A stern, shriveled woman peered over Nudge's and Iggy's shoulders, trying to see what was going on the computer screen. The pair jumped guiltily and Iggy trod on the woman's foot. She yelped and bad-temperedly demanded, "What is on that computer screen?"

The librarian narrowed her eyes behind her rimless glasses. "N-nothing," Nudge stammered, trying to reach behind her back to the mouse.

Iggy was doing the same. The librarian pursed her mouth and waved to the security guard at the entrance. "Where are your parents?"

Gazzy chose that moment to pop out from under the desk, accompanied by ominous puffs of smoke. Nudge didn't know where Maya and Dylan were, but the situation had reached critical mass. She grabbed Iggy's hand and shouted in their special code.

On cue, the four dodged around the shocked librarian, who was more occupied with the source of the smoke anyway. It was only a few steps out to the entrance and Nudge yelled, "U and A!"

Iggy had wrapped his arms around Holden, since Dylan had the belts. Iggy was strong, but Dylan was stronger and Holden didn't particularly like hanging while they circled above the library, waiting for Dylan and Maya to appear or for the library to explode, or both. "What did you do?" Nudge maneuvered so Gazzy was facing her, "That was a disaster!"

Gazzy grinned. "That computer's fried. Don't worry, I just rigged it to smoke, no explosion."

Nudge had heard that before. She swiveled around to continue talking at Iggy. "Where are they? Didn't they see what happened? Ooo, this is a huge disaster!"

Worst of all, Nudge imagined Max's disappointed face. They circled the library for another fifteen minutes, fretting over the lost pair of bird kids. Iggy had sweat beading around his forehead, but all he could do was tighten his grip on Holden. "What do we do?' Nudge asked Iggy, "Do we stay? Go? Do you think they got caught?"

"Shut up!" Iggy yelped, "Let me think! We gotta land soon."

Nudge wanted to cry. Max had trusted them and now it was all falling apart. Down below an unnaturally handsome young man strode out of the entrance to the library. "Gaz?" Nudge pointed out the fast walker, "What does that look like?"

Gazzy was solemn in his scrutiny, "Eraser."

"There's an Eraser down there?" Iggy groaned.

"Yeah, just one though," Nudge didn't take her eyes off the creature.

"Follow it. We'll find where they have Angel that way," Iggy decided, once again reinforcing his slipping grip on Holden.

"What about?" Nudge asked, but Iggy cut her off, "We'll come back. They're tough."

The four confused hybrids followed the Eraser two blocks south. It went into an alley and they pulled in closer. Iggy was dipping dangerously by this point, but luckily the Eraser slid into an unmarked door. "He's gone," Nudge whispered, "Let's land."

They noiselessly touched the ground and Holden looked visibly relieved. Iggy stretched his arms and attempted to recuperate while the others spread out looking for clues. Then Iggy twitched his nose. "Hey," he motioned for the others.

Incarnate evil in the form of a low gravelly voice announced, "Playtime children."

There was a scratchy growl and Nudge screamed.

Five morphing, hulking Erasers stepped out of the shadows and circled the small group. They were surrounded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't mentioned this in a while – James Patterson wrote a bunch of books and I enjoy derivatively using his work to practice my own writing skills. Thanks for that JP!**

**Ugh, this is not my favorite section. Writing it was like squeezing the last bit 'o' toothpaste out of the tube. But we're coming up on big things and I am excited.**

**A little shameless but not self promotion: Go to Netflix or look it up on the Internet and watch the cutest love story ever called 18 to Life. You'll say awww a lot, but they also are pretty spot on with what the first year of marriage can be like. Then pm me about it and let's talk about how this show really needs some good fan fiction to go with it, or just what you liked about it...**


	28. Breadcrumbs

Breadcrumbs:

Salt Lake City, Utah

Max and Fang

"Fang!"

I playfully shoved him in midair, "Don't do that!"

Fang lazily disappeared into the clouds, reappearing back on my right. He grinned, waiting for me to say it.

"Okay! You win! Invisibility is as neato burrito as super speed."

He was satisfied then to fly by me instead of popping up every five minutes. We had reached Salt Lake City easily without a break, but I was too caught up in the rush to care. I was happy. Nudge was in charge, Dylan was out of sight out of mind, and Fang was…everything they say about being in love. Every single stupid cliché. That's me now, Avian-American in love.

We landed on the outskirts of the downtown area. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Fang asked, pulling the slit in my jacket to cover a stray feather.

I shook my head. "We should call first," I hedged.

"Yeah," Fang agreed, "but I'm hungry. And you need to eat more."

I was hungry, more than I'd been in the last few days anyway. "Let's walk around and see what we find first," I suggested and Fang agreed.

The late afternoon sun warmed my shoulders and Fang laced his fingers through mine. We were walking down the street holding hands. It was so normal. I could do this, if this was normal. We came to a busy street corner with a Wendy's on one end. No argument from me.

Unfortunately, there weren't any phones on the front side of the Wendy's. "Keep looking. I'll get us burgers," Fang said.

"And fries!" I called after him while he disappeared into the Wendy's.

Around to the backside of the restaurant were three ancient phones all lined up and completely useless. Two didn't have phones and the other one didn't have a dial tone. The flock really needed two cell phones but seeing as it was random luck that got us the first one I didn't see that happening any time soon.

Fang came outside and sat at one of the outside picnic tables with a tray piled high with burgers and fries. My hunger won out. We could find a phone after. By the time I sat down, Fang was already licking his fingers after polishing off a burger. For once, the smell didn't make me sick. "Mmmm," I took a large bit of out of my hamburger.

Then I realized, "There's no onion on this."

Fang didn't acknowledge me, instead reaching for a handful of fries and the ketchup splattered on a napkin. I smiled, both from the sizzling greasy mountain of burger nirvana in my mouth and the person across from me who remembered not to get onions and didn't mind me stuffing my face like a pig.

I picked up a napkin to wipe the mustard and mayo off the corners of my mouth. We talked about nothing important, like why ketchup should never be any color but red. Well, I chattered. But Fang was happy, I knew. We devoured the last of the fries and threw the leftover packaging in the trash.

Maybe it was the satisfied feeling of food in my stomach or the knowledge that I'd be back with my flock soon or the stupid, silent, wonderful hybrid freak with his hand reassuringly on my back between my wings, but I knew. "I wish it could always be like this."

Fang glanced sideways at me, but didn't say anything for a moment. I looked down at the ground. Maybe I'd ruined the magic.

"It's scary to be this happy. We not free yet," Fang quietly killed my good mood with one stroke.

Now that I was back down in the real world I pointed down the street. "There're more pay phones."

We walked without talking to the next line of battered phones. Again most were missing or didn't have a dial tone, but then one did. Fang and I fished around our pockets and backpacks to find enough spare change.

The clink of each quarter and dime and nickel thudded with my heartbeat. I dialed and held the phone up, counted the garbled rings. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. The mailbox had never been set up.

That was all our change for the moment and the flock hadn't answered the phone. They didn't answer and I had no idea where they were. "Dammit!" I shrieked and slammed the phone back on the receiver.

All my fault. It was all my fault. I sent them off, so this was my fault.

I turned back to face Fang. We had eaten burgers and fries while something was happening to them. I had been happy. How sick was that? I had wanted it to always be like it was while my flock was…

I couldn't pause the 3-D movie running through my mind. I couldn't stop seeing each one captured and tortured, dead. It was paralyzing. Maximum Ride was paralyzed.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, why I couldn't just swing into action. Fang didn't either. He was waiting for me to move, to do something and take the lead like I always do. But I couldn't.

"Fang…" it was a plea.

"C'mon," he muttered.

We kept walking till sunset, like maybe we would just run into them on the street. I couldn't comprehend what to do next. Fighter Max was shouting inside me, but I couldn't translate it into action. I didn't know where the danger was coming from so I couldn't kick its butt. I just. didn't. know.

We passed a large plate glass window in front of a dusty outdated electronics store. The kind with the TV's facing out with the nightly news on. I brushed past without a second thought, but Fang pulled me back. The woman on the screen was standing in front of a library while interviewing a police officer.

This was stupid. I couldn't understand Fang's interest until I read the caption. Children Attempt Explosion at Local Library. I could think of two children who would cause an explosion. It brought me back, out of my shock and guilt and absolute terror.

"Let's go," I breathed, running so Fang had to catch up.

The library was only about five blocks away, but it was easy to find with the entrance cordoned off by police tape and the network crews packing up by the time we got there. Unless they were caught, the flock was long gone by now, but I still had to try.

I slipped under the police tape, but a gruff police officer stopped me almost immediately. "Back behind the line young lady," he ordered briskly.

"But I was supposed to, uh, find my brothers and sisters here," I protested, thinking fast.

The officer sized me up, lingering on my scuffed shoes and messy hair. What could I say? Personal hygiene is lower on my list than survival.

"I don't know about any brothers, but your sister was here."

"What?" I forgot to mask my surprise and the officer narrowed his eyes.

"Girl with a red streak in her hair?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah, my twin sister. Where is she?" I asked quickly, trying to make it seem like I was always looking for Maya.

"Bumped her head, but the EMTs let her go. Left a little while ago."

"Thanks officer. I bet she headed home so I'll just, uh, go home too," I babbled, edging back under the yellow police line toward Fang.

I grabbed his hand and headed down the street. "They were here. Maya got hurt, maybe they're close?" I muttered, looking around for places I would hide if I couldn't get far.

Across the street was a small park. Bingo! Sitting against a tree, more like slumped was me with a vivid read streak and a glazed look.

"Maya!"

I dropped down in front of her. Her pupils were strangely dilated. "Hi," she grinned.

"Are you okay?"

"Hit my head. Jus' a lil' woozy."

I felt around the back of her head. There was a good sized knot. "I think you've got a concussion."

Maya did exactly what I would do, try to stand up. She made it, just barely. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"You tell us," Fang said.

"We were at the library," Maya pointed, "I was looking through books, then there was smoke," she frowned. "Something knocked me out."

"Did the others get away?" I asked.

Maya shrugged. "Don't know."

"They were attacked, like you were," I just knew it.

My eyes met Fang's as I said it. He didn't disagree. Guilt hit me like bricks all over again. I should have gotten here faster, called sooner. I did everything wrong. No matter what Nudge said, things were exactly like before. When I was with Fang, bad things happened to the others. Fang's fingers twitched like he was going to reach over and hold my hand. I was glad he didn't.

"Let's try calling again," Fang sensibly suggested.

"We're out of change," I muttered.

"I've got some," Maya volunteered, reaching into her back pocket.

We had to search again for a working phone and the only one we found had suffered. It smelled awful. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket over my fingers and gingerly handled the diseased phone. It was eerie. My combined fear and hope threatened to make me sick while I dialed the number one more time. One. Two. Three. Four.

"Hello?"

"Iggy? Oh thank God!"

I didn't care how nasty the phone was now.

"No. It's Dylan. Max, are you okay?"

"Oh. Where are you? Is everyone okay?"

Relief was flooding my tense muscles and I leaned against the phone booth.

"Yeah." Dylan said.

After he gave me an address, we hung up. I nearly tackled Fang. "They're okay!'

Maya made a face, but I didn't care. We worked our way through the city peering at street signs until finally we were in a nice little neighborhood outside of downtown.

I started to run, out past the homes and into the hills. There they were.

Nudge saw me first. She looked awfully beat up, but there was still the same ear to ear Nudge grin. We ran toward each other, the others following. I pulled Nudge and Gazzy into a hug. "You're okay. I'm sorry. You're okay," I couldn't stop repeating.

Nudge pulled back and I got a better look at the scratches and bruises. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"Max," Nudge started, but I interrupted to ask what had happened.

Iggy hadn't joined the love fest but he filled us in on the library/Eraser situation and only grimaced a little at the end of the story.

"Dylan saved you?" I stared blankly at Dylan, who was hanging back modestly.

Nudge nodded. "We were cornered and they were about to capture us and then Dylan was there."

I didn't take my eyes off Dylan, still confused. "How did you find them?"

"I had to escape the library out of a back door, saw the Eraser and then the flock. It was just luck I caught up at the right time."

I hugged Dylan, just like I would hug Iggy if he would let me.

"Thank you."

It was heartfelt and I meant it, even if I could practically feel Fang's stare burning into my feathers.

But Dylan wasn't content with my sisterly hug. His hands found mine and he leaned forward.

"Woah!"

I shot back, yanking my hands away. Dylan was confused and now Fang was behind me and I didn't blame him for the anger in his face.

"Guys, Fang and I…" I trailed off, not sure where I was going with this, but Nudge filled in the blank.

"Are you together?" she clapped her hands, beaming, "Oh this is so awesome. It won't be like last time. I really like you guys together now."

I put my hands up to shut off the Nudge channel.

Dylan was pale and petrified with horror. Maya probably already guessed and Holden was watching us like we were a daytime soap opera. I didn't care though. The real opinions that mattered were the flocks.

The Gasman was unconcerned and all we got from Iggy was his usual sarcasm. "I don't care if I can't see it. No making out in front of me."

I looked straight at Dylan. "I love Fang."

Dylan had to stop. I hoped he got the message, especially when Fang held my hand in front of everyone. Dylan did not look happy, but my flock, or at least Nudge, did. "It's cool?" I asked one more time, remembering how horrible it had been when they didn't want me.

Iggy nodded, "I was serious though. No PDA."

"Yeah," I agreed, because I really had no intention of doing that anyway.

Iggy managed to turn directly to Nudge. "They're kissing right now aren't they?" he asked in total disgust.

Nudge just giggled. "No Iggy, we're not!" I hollered, now completely embarrassed.

Fang was unconcerned, but he did raise his eyebrows at me. I got his question. There was more to tell, but I didn't want to, not yet. Fang registered the barely perceptible shake of my head. Nudge was still giggling. "Let's get back to business here," I stiffly tried to change the subject.

"We need a place to stay and regroup."

Iggy suggested a shed somewhere and I absently agreed, my thoughts occupied elsewhere. I had said to everyone that I loved Fang and it was true, I did. I hoped Dylan would move on now. But all that didn't stop the guilt. It had to be Angel and the flock first, then me and Fang. Otherwise everyone got hurt.

**A/N: Long section. My fingers, they are very tired. Stop typing now. Review?**


	29. Nostalgia

Nostalgia:

Salt Lake City, Utah

Max

Sunday mornings at the E House, when we knew it was Sunday anyway, Jeb would come over sometimes before he totally betrayed us, and we'd make pancakes. It was always a mess. The mix got everywhere and once Gazzy poured almost a whole bottle of syrup on Iggy's head. It was so cute.

Now we were using backpacks as pillows while hiding out on in an old shed. Things change, I guess. I hadn't slept well and eventually sent everyone to sleep and did the watch myself. It had been an endless night and all I wanted was to stop remembering, to stop feeling guilty for leaving the flock.

Fang was curled up closest to me and I reached out to nudge him. He turned to face me and yawned. "Hey," he whispered and smiled.

The world was brighter. "Hey."

He didn't say anything, but I wanted to do something, anything other than think. "Let's go get everyone breakfast."

Fang got up with me and we stole out of the shed. I ruffled my feathers, happy to stretch out my aching muscles. Fang pulled me close and kissed me deeply. "Good morning," he whispered and kissed my nose.

I kissed him back. Everything seemed better with Fang's arms around me, except for my jittery need to be active. We swooped down the mountainside in minutes. Flying did the trick to clear my mind, just like it always does.

We landed outside of a deserted gas station. Money was scarce but we managed three dozen donuts. The burned out guy at the counter didn't even bat an eyelash. It was kind of nice actually to not stand out. Fang took two boxes and I balanced the other while opening the door. We'd have to fly slowly back up to the shed, but that was okay.

Outside the station a pickup truck piled with newspaper bundles had pulled up. The guy who owned the truck was slapping bundles down to the concrete as we walked past. He didn't notice us and that was fine too. I glanced down while we passed and nearly dropped my donuts. I was looking at me and this time it wasn't Maya.

Fang frowned and followed my gaze. No reaction there. Typical. The delivery man leaned into the bed of the truck and I took the opportunity to lift the top newspaper from a stack. Fang didn't comment, though he was a little surprised. I don't like to steal generally, but this was a big deal.

We flew back up to the shed each lost in our own thoughts and I stopped before going inside to read the front page news.

"Oh no."

I gaped at the captions and the headlines. It was good Angel couldn't hear my thoughts because all the profanities in the world couldn't cover it. Vance and his girlfriend sold us out. There was an exclusive interview with fellow avian hybrids, but no mention of the School, our torture, or the fact that we were unwilling subjects. There was plenty about our connection to Angel and the nobility of the research she supported. Tracey couldn't shut up about the groundswell of support for what they're calling the Angel project.

I was furious! This wasn't supposed to help Gen 77, it was supposed to stop them. We had messed it up so bad. Fang had been reading over my shoulder the whole time. "This is bad," he stated the obvious and I glared at him.

He continued coolly, "Everyone will recognize your face today."

I hadn't even thought about that. So much for laying low. I stomped back into the shed, where everyone was still somehow asleep. It seemed too mean to wake them up just yet so I sat cross-legged on the ground and focused on the picture. My face was clearly recognizable and even though it was a little stiff, I looked happy because I was flying. Fang was in the background, but he wasn't as easily recognized, unless you knew him.

I never had a picture of us before. On the other hand, I wanted to rip the whole newspaper into pieces, then find Tracey and do the same. Fang had come in quietly after me and now he handed me a donut. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No," I said, surprised, "Just going to kill Vance and Tracey."

"I'll help." Fang sat down next to me with his own donut, "You look cute in the picture though."

"We've never had a picture of you and me," I pointed out.

Fang shrugged and bit into his own donut. I let it go and focused on savoring every bite of my donut with sprinkles, alternating between thinking about what I would do to Vance the traitor and reflecting that Fang's wings were beautiful even in a bad newspaper picture. But it was past time to wake up the others.

Just like at the E House, I got to go around and wake everyone. I didn't know what was making me so nostalgic, but it was kind of nice to rub Gazzy's back and coax Nudge into wakefulness. Once everyone figured out there were donuts, it wasn't hard at all. Dylan was still sulking and Maya was a bit unsteady, but now her eyes were right. I didn't know what else to do for her anyway.

Nudge had already commandeered the laptop and everyone was yawning, crowded around the donut boxes and passing around the newspaper. I sat back against the wall and leaned my head on Fang's shoulder. At least one good thing had come out of last night. No more hiding. Fang felt the same. He kissed the top of my head and somehow Iggy knew to wag his finger and shout, "PDA!"

That's Ig for you. We ignored him and everyone else was too concentrated on their sugar highs. Once everyone had three or four donuts, I cleared my throat and got back to business. "So we have a problem, obviously. Or several, I guess. The article didn't work out and Angel has been very successful."

"Vance seemed so _nice_," Nudge said for the fiftieth time, sending Gazzy into another x-box lament.

"To get back to the point, we need a plan," I had to raise my voice over the din.

Silence. So that was how to do it. "Nudge, did you figure out when and where Angel's demonstration is?"

"Yup. It's in Deer Valley at 7:30. Doesn't that sound like a cool place? Snow Park Outdoor Amphitheater. Maybe we'll actually see a deer in Deer Valley," Nudge chattered away.

"So! We have all day to figure this out. We definitely need a better plan than last time," I cut in over Nudge.

"Max, Maya, and I should lay low today," Fang said.

"Why me?" Maya protested.

"You look like Max and her face is plastered all over the front of a newspaper."

Maya scowled. I didn't blame her, because I didn't like it either. "Fine, Fang, but we also need to know what we're walking into here. We have nine hours to do that."

Fang seemed to think he knew where I was going with this and he was going to argue with me. There wasn't time for that. "We surround the amphitheater. No Fang, no one sees us because we hide. Gaz and Iggy, get your stuff ready. We'll try to grab her at the right moment, like we did with Higher Solutions."

Did Fang like the plan? I couldn't tell. Gaz and Iggy were on board if they could blow things up. In any case, it was a start. Everyone gathered up their stuff and Fang found time to sneak in a kiss behind Iggy's back and whispered in my ear that he thought it was a good plan. I don't think he really thought that, but it was nice of him to say it.

Then we were up in the sky, headed to Deer Valley and, I hoped, a rescue.


	30. Nightmares

Nightmares:

Deer Valley, Utah

Max

It was a ski hill. Good. We had a good view of the valley below, hidden by the trees. No one could easily see us. The bad part was the open air stage and buildings sitting in the open valley. There was nowhere to easily hide to spy. Already, a long line waiting to get in weaved through the parking lot. Crap.

"Dylan, Holden, Nudge," I called them over to the edge of the tree line, "Think you guys can blend in down there?"

Nudge wasn't as delighted as I thought she would be to be given a big job like that, but she nodded grimly. Holden had paled. I didn't usually talk to him or give him a real job. Holden didn't dare say no. I was really beginning to like this kid. Dylan shook his head, no. I didn't want to fight Dylan, so Nudge and Holden started walking down the ski hill toward the lines.

Iggy and Gaz were camped out further up the mountain with the contents of their backpacks strewn about. They had their job and they were delighted to do it. "Anyone think they can stay invisible while they look for a backdoor to this place?" I asked the remaining group. Dylan, Maya, and Fang stood around me.

"I can do that," Fang volunteered, "since I actually can be invisible."

"Do you want anyone to go with?" I asked.

He shook his head and glanced at Iggy to make sure he was far enough away. Dylan turned away in disgust, but Fang still kissed me. I don't think he even noticed or cared what Dylan did, but it bothered me a little. "Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Stay."

Fang stepped back and was gone, a dark shadow against the green and brown. That left me with Maya and Dylan. Awkward. "Can I talk to you?" Dylan was looking right at me.

Crap. I guessed I owed him though, if I was going to happily kiss other guys in front of him. "Just talk," I pointedly replied, "Nothing else."

Dylan agreed and I followed him away from Maya and the destructo-bird-boys. Dylan abruptly turned, with desperation in his eyes. "Max, we belong together."

Was he pleading? I glared at him. "I love Fang. You have to move on from this."

"I can't," he miserably hung his head.

"Yeah, you can."

"Not if you're pregnant."

My jaw dropped. Nothing prepared me for the words coming out of his mouth, something about love and family and futures, but I couldn't process. It was wrong, all wrong. "Shut up!" I finally forced through gritted teeth, covering my ears with my hands, "Just shut up!"

He stopped talking. "How did you know?" I spat out the words, already guessing the horrible answer but needing to hear it anyway.

"In Texas…I got caught too…they took my, uh, stuff? …said some things…then I escaped and found you," he spoke deliberately and slowly.

I got the impression he was choosing his words carefully, but that paled in comparison as the fragile illusion of normality I had pulled around myself shattered.

"You're the father?" the sandpaper words dragged in my mouth.

Dylan nodded, "So we have to be together."

Nothing made sense. I shook my head to clear the fog. "No, I don't want…" the whisper came unbidden.

Dylan was confused when I began to back away, but I waved my hands to keep him from following. I couldn't handle one more second of this nightmare. I had chosen Fang. It was supposed to work out this time. Not be like this.

I kept walking, wanting to get away from Dylan and his confused and hopeful face. I wanted to throw up. So I did.

Wiping my mouth, I kept walking. Iggy, Gaz, and Maya were to my right and I only stopped once I was out of earshot. It couldn't be true. I wouldn't believe it. But I had to know for sure. _Voice? Voice! Is it true? Tell me!_

For once, an answer. _Yes_.

This could not be happening. How could I tell Fang? How could I not tell him? Everything Dylan had said ran through my mind on repeat. Should I be with Dylan now? The very thought made my skin crawl.

"Hey," familiar calloused hands touched my waist from behind. Fang was back. I wasn't ready, my voice was still strangled by nightmares.

He circled around me and cupped my face with his hands, all worry. "Max, are you okay?"

His dark eyes searched mine. "Are you sick?" he asked again.

I opened my mouth, finally, but only to get rid of whatever was left in my stomach. Lucky for Fang I managed to lunge past him, enough so he wasn't splattered. He rubbed my back and smoothed back my hair while I was hunched on the ground. He was so good, so wonderful. And now I had to ruin it.

He asked again what had happened. I couldn't find the words to tell him. "I ate too many donuts," I muttered.

It wasn't the truth and Fang knew it. "No secrets," he reminded me.

"Don't hate me."

He waited. "The baby…I know who the father is now."

Fang tensed, taking in my white face and the mess on the ground. "Who?"

"Dylan."

"_How_?"

The word was strangled in Fang's throat. Did he think that Dylan had…

"Not like that! They caught him too. He just told me." I said dully, while Fang's hands fell to his sides, fists clenched.

I wanted to touch him, to know he was mine, but Fang didn't move. He didn't ask any more questions. The next time he spoke to me, he used the calm, collected totally emotionless voice he used for our enemies. "There's a back door to the stage area. Erasers are already there. Angel will be in a holding room down the hallway."

Then he walked away and the nightmare was complete.


	31. Close Isn't Close Enough

Close Isn't Close Enough:

Deer Valley, Utah

Max

I watched him walk away. And I was crying. Again. This was so stupid, me standing there crying and watching him walk away from me. I used to be tough and now I was being such a… such a girl! C'mon, snap out of it, I told myself, but I couldn't. Fang wasn't supposed to react like this. He wasn't supposed to hate me.

I watched him stride purposefully back to where the rest of the group was loosely hanging around Gazzy and Iggy's outside laboratory. Even Nudge and Holden were back. Fang ignored them all though, and went right for Dylan, shoving him to the ground.

Dylan didn't wait for an explanation. He jumped to his feet and rammed into Fang. They were both strong. It would have been an equal match, but Fang had deadly experience. In the time it took the others to react and for me to reach the two nimrods, Dylan had blood pouring from his nose and the beginning of a black eye already forming.

"Stop!" I shouted, wedging myself between the two idiots.

No one listened to me. Fang raised his fist again, and I grabbed his arm before he could deliver another blow. He shrugged me off, but the others jumped in. In the end it took Maya and I holding back Fang and Gaz and Ig on Dylan to break them up.

"What the hell, Fang?" I moaned, trying to pull him away.

Dylan was furious and got right back in Fang's face anyway. "What's your problem?" he growled.

"Hey guys, why don't you um, want to go find some dinner?" I knew it was a weak excuse, but I didn't want Gazzy or any of them really here.

"If you want to get rid of us, just say so. Oh and no, I'm not going to go," Iggy squared off with me.

Iggy was angry too. Maya pulled Gazzy away at least, and Holden awkwardly followed, so I could turn my attention back to my two least favorite people of the moment.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Dylan shot again at Fang.

"I told him, Dylan," I quietly announced.

Iggy and Nudge were confused, and if possible, Fang was radiating even more dark energy, but all Dylan did was smirk, ever so slightly.

"So you're breaking up with him right?" he asked.

Fang swiped at Dylan again, but Dylan easily dodged it. Iggy stalked to the center of the group, inadvertently placing himself between Fang and Dylan. "Will someone please tell the blind kid what is going on?" Iggy glared randomly at us all.

"This bastard," Fang snarled, "betrayed Max. He's working for _them_."

Dylan didn't respond, but if possible, Iggy was even more frustrated. "What did he do?" Iggy shouted.

This is why I can't ever be normal. Nudge and Iggy were both confused, hurt, and it was me who did the hurting. It had to stop. "Ig, I'm pregnant. And Dylan's the father."

Silence.

"What?" Iggy yelped, "You guys didn't-?"

"No! The white coats did it, when I was captured."

Iggy was flabbergasted. I didn't dare look at Nudge. I had cried enough. Fang took advantage of Iggy's distraction to take another shot at Dylan, "You had a choice. She didn't. Don't expect me to believe you're not just doing whatever the white coats tell you to."

Dylan shook his head. "I was captured too," he whined, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. You weren't ever supposed to be with her anyway. This is just the way it's supposed to be."

Now they were talking about me like I wasn't even here. "You don't get to decide that," I snarled, "And both of you shut up!"

Fang glared at Dylan and when he spoke his voice was low and threatening, "You can't run me off again. Back off."

He didn't have to say anything else. Dylan didn't have a response. Iggy had been ogling at all of us, but now he took charge, venting his anger. "Has it occurred to any of you that more important things are happening here?"

Iggy continued, "Here's what's going to happen now. We're going to rescue Angel. Dylan, you're going to shut up about Max and Fang is going to stay away from you. Can we all just get along now?"

Iggy had never sounded more grown up than at that moment, even if he was sarcastic and angry. No one wanted to argue with him, not even me. Slowly, and in opposite directions, Fang and Dylan walked away from the group. I wanted to knock both of them senseless. Fighting over some sexist pig attempt at defending my honor, I couldn't even believe Fang would do that. And he hadn't acknowledged me once since I told him. He hated me. Then Dylan was reaching stalker levels of crazy. He had to stop.

Worst of all, they all knew. And they'd been told in the worst way possible. I didn't want to see Nudge's eyes filled with pity. I didn't want anything to change. But if I couldn't fix my own problems, at least I could fix hers. I wrapped my arms around Nudge. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

Nudge pulled back. "You should have told us."

"Yeah, you should have," Iggy chimed in.

_They_ were mad at _me_? That was unacceptable. No way. I get to be angry. This was happening to me. "I'll tell you things if and only if I think I need to. Period."

Now no one was happy. Great, just great. I snapped, "Can we talk about Angel now? You did say that should be our priority, right Iggy?'

Okay, I was snarling at the two members of the flock who had done nothing to me. "Fine, Max," Nudge said in small voice, but I could tell she was just humoring my bad mood.

"Okay. What did you find down there?" I took a deep breath and tried to act calm.

Nudge described the scene and what she had heard from the people in line. "And they were all talking about seeing Angel fly. I don't even think they know about the law. It's just a show to them."

It wasn't much to go on, and my heart wasn't in it, not really. It was just another piece of the endless puzzle that had to be finished. Still, we had to plan so, with Iggy and Nudge, that's what I did.

…

It was 5:00. Go time. At least, for the people I was speaking to, or I guess the people who were speaking to me. This was not a happy group of bird kids, me least of all. All afternoon, my eyes had pleaded with Fang to let me in. If it wasn't about Angel, he hadn't talked to me at all. That hurt.

"Ig, Gaz, you ready? Remember,"

"Yeah, you want us to hurt the innocent, oh wait, no, it was something else," Iggy cut in sarcastically, "We know Max."

I took a deep breath. "Fang?"

Damn! I couldn't control the tremble in my voice. He nodded curtly. My throat thickened and threatened me with more crying, as if that was possible, but I pushed it down. I looked down the hill to the large crowd gathered around the stage. Angel was already in the building behind the stage. "Time to go then."

The three boys went their separate ways. "Let's go," I said to the rest of them, refusing to even look at Dylan.

We flew through the trees for a while, before doubling back so we could walk through the very full parking lot, using the cars as cover. Now all that was left was to wait for some Gazzy-and-Iggy-induced chaos.

They did not disappoint. Smoke poured down the hill and covered the crowd waiting expectantly by the stage. We didn't really want to hurt anyone and I knew there wasn't actually a fire. The crowds didn't know that. We heard the raised volume of shouts and screams before we saw the runners heading back to their cars.

That was the distraction we were looking for. The plan was to wait for Iggy and Gazzy, but I kept my eyes trained on the door. Seconds felt like minutes until, yes! The door opened. "Keep watch," I commanded and made my way through the clumps and pairs of running spectators. The others could catch up. I wanted a fight.

When I reached the door, Fang came back from invisibility. He didn't say anything about me diverting from the plan, but he followed me down the hallway, where two erasers were knocked out in front of Angel's door. Fang had done his job well.

Now I opened the door. "Angel?"

"Max!"

My little girl was huddled in a corner. I stepped completely into the room, followed by Fang.

"No! Go away!"

"Angel, it's me."

"No!" She shrieked, pulling herself further into the corner.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I whispered, wondering why she wasn't running away with us already.

"Go away! I won't do it!"

What was she talking about? Her voice got higher, more panicked. "I won't, I won't, I won't!"

It was too much. I ran to her and tried to pick her up, to take her away to safety. "Angel, honey, it's okay. We've got you."

She pushed me away and abruptly stopped shouting. I took a step back. Angel's shuddering shoulders had stilled. She was calm. But her eyes weren't right. Just like before.

The building began to shake. Was Angel shaking the building? She shouldn't be able to do that. Distantly I heard shouting and the doughy sounds of fighting. Fang was at the doorway, blocking Erasers from pushing their way into the room. There were more Erasers than we had thought were here.

This was bad. Erasers blocked the door and Fang and I blocked them from Angel. I knew what I would do. I knew, or thought I knew, that Fang would agree with me. Angel would walk free from this place, even if she was the only one who did.

I started to begin my attack, but I was thrown against the wall. No one had touched me, but now everything down my right side hurt and I curled into a ball on the floor. Dimly I saw the Erasers overpower Fang and crowd around Angel, leading her away. Fang crawled to me, his face an awful mask of blood, and the Erasers ignored us.

She didn't fight them. Why didn't she fight them? Then there were just Erasers in the room with us, looking at me like I was lunch.

Wobbling, I grasped the wall for support and stood, ignoring the pain. Fang did the same.

"Max!" a voice from the hall called out.

"Here!"

Maya and Dylan burst into the room and attacked the Erasers from behind. Fang grabbed my hand and then my arm and we supported each other as we half stumbled toward the exit, Maya and Dylan just behind us. Down the hall, Nudge was jabbing at an Eraser and Gazzy was fiddling with something. There were more Erasers behind us, filling the hall.

"Go!" Gazzy shouted and threw something into the oncoming horde.

My legs couldn't go any further, but when Gazzy says go, you run. One by one we made it out the door into the empty parking lot. No one stopped running until the blast knocked us to our feet. We had failed, I had failed, again.


	32. Unintended Consequences

Unintended Consequences

Deer Valley, Utah

Max

Everything hurt. That's all I knew for a while. My world was dark, and searing, jarring, ugly pain.

When I finally opened my eyes, I didn't know how long it had been. The world was fuzzy and slow, my senses lagged behind. Mostly, everything hurt.

My muscles screamed their protests while I worked myself to my knees and turned my head to look for the others. It would be better not to move, to just lie here and let it hurt, but I had to move. Was that me whimpering like a little baby? Yep, it was.

There was Fang and blood, so much blood. The blast had blown us apart, but his body was still. He filled my blurred vision, until I faintly heard someone moaning. I paused in my awkward slither across the ground. Nudge and Iggy were both sitting up. Nudge was white-faced and holding her wrist. Iggy had a teary-eyed Gazzy across on his lap. Dylan and Maya were also stirring. No one was clean. No one was free from bloody smears and who knows what other injuries.

It was only Fang who wasn't moving. I made my way to him, while the others grouped and assessed injuries. My heart skipped a beat. It was too good to be true that we all survived, and still Fang didn't move.

Then he twitched and I breathed again. Fang slowly pulled himself up, one hand pressed against the gashes on his face. Blood coated his neck and the top of his t-shirt, but he didn't seem to care. I worked myself into a standing position, so I could wobble my way to him. My right side was bruised and battered and my arms stung from road rash.

But that wasn't what made Fang panic. "Max, you're hurt," he croaked through his fingers.

"We all are," I snapped.

He shook his head and I followed his eyes down my body. Bruises, gravel stuck to my forearms, and, oh…

Blood I hadn't noticed caked the inside seams of my jeans.

…

We looked like victims in a slasher movie, but no one had come into the 24 hour Laundromat in over an hour, so even though we couldn't get really comfortable we could at least get cleaned up in peace. I lay across an old, faded couch in my other pair of jeans and tried to keep the flood of worry at bay. There was a very dirty pile of laundry next to me, with a pair of jeans I had scrutinized in the bathroom for a long time.

Fang was next in line to use the single bathroom to do what he could to clean up and change clothes, but for now he hung about the couch he had laid me on earlier, his face still a gruesome mask of streaked blood. I had tried to get him to work on it before I cleaned up, but he had refused. Everyone was walking on tenterhooks around me, ever since we figured out where the blood had come from.

I ran over in my head what had happened. There weren't any cuts, no gashes, on my waist or legs. There was only one place the blood could come from. But what did it mean? It had stopped, long before I regained consciousness, I think.

I would have just brushed it off. But I couldn't just forget what Fang had done next. His arms had held me so tight even if he was shaking a little with the effort to fly and carry me. He wouldn't listen to me say I was fine, and no one else would either. But we couldn't go to a hospital and everyone needed a rest, so here we were in a Laundromat, to rest, clean up, and assess the damage. I had argued until he had to listen.

I mentally ran over my other injuries. They were small, comparatively speaking. It was just bruising and the shallow grafts on my arms. They stung, but neither was the worst I'd ever gotten. It didn't seem like enough of a cause. A mean little voice inside me knew I'd been thrown into a wall and into the ground. That might have done it. What if I lost my baby?

I had known I needed to be more careful, but I had been my usual reckless self. Now I was dealing with more uncertainty than ever. It was just one more thing to feel guilty about.

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Iggy heard and looked up from the splint he was wrapping on Nudge's wrist. "Don't move, Max," he commanded irritably.

"I'm not," I whined.

I didn't like it. Everyone was treating me like I was broken and I wasn't. I knew it.

Iggy finished with Nudge and pronounced it just a sprain, probably. Nudge came and sat at the foot of the couch so I could gently work a brush through her unruly curls. It calmed her down some and it made me feel better too.

"I'm sorry we got mad at you before," Nudge turned around to look at me.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I should have told you."

"It'll be neat to have a baby. We can dress her up, or him I guess. And we can go shopping! Green is the new pink, but I like pink better for a girl. It'll be so great." Nudge rambled and I let her go on for a while about how cute baby clothes are, even though the thought that there might not be anything there now to buy baby clothes for was eating me up inside.

Nudge just wanted to be supportive, but eventually I couldn't take anymore. "Nudge," I flopped my hands around to stop her, "let's just be silent here for a little while, okay?"

Holden had already completely healed, so he was Iggy's helper while Iggy put band aids on Maya, who probably needed stitches. We're good, but we're not that good. Dylan had already done his disgusting spit thing. I was a little jealous of Holden though. It must be something to know you'll heal almost instantaneously. To know you're not responsible for, well it didn't happen, so I'm just going to make sure it doesn't happen.

Gazzy was the last one left and he headed into the bathroom as Fang came out. Fang's face looked awful, with angry red cuts across his cheek. It was a miracle he still had his eyes. He looked less on the brink of death with the blood cleaned away from his face, but the cuts were still good and deep. I hoped they wouldn't scar.

I kept my eyes on Fang, not sure where we stood. He wasn't talking to me. It wasn't like it had been at Vance the traitor's cabin. It was Fang acting like Fang and I was back to deciding if the way he clutched me in the air while we were flying was a sign we were okay or if he had just done something he'd do for any flock member. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just destined for the loony bin.

Fang let Iggy smear Neosporin on the cuts, but declined the band aids. I guess they weren't manly enough. Gazzy dropped his rancid clothes on the pile and I started to sit up to put them in the washer. Fang was behind the couch and he reached out and gently pressed my shoulders. No one would let me do anything and it was making me very annoyed.

Like now, Holden jumped up to bundle the pile in his arm, wrinkling his nose at the smell. I grimaced and laid back down. Fang was satisfied, but waiting for our laundry was boring.

Eventually, Gazzy and Iggy began messing around with something from their bag of tricks. Nudge and Maya gravitated to the small, grainy television, with Holden following like he did. Dylan sat on a row of washers far away from everyone. He was staring out the window and ignoring us all. Fang stayed behind the couch, the only reason I thought Dylan wasn't hovering around me.

So far, Dylan and Fang hadn't interacted at all, but I knew that fight wasn't over yet. Maybe it never would be. But for now, it was just me and Fang a little apart from the group surrounding the TV. He leaned on the ridge of the couch, resting his chin on his folded hands. "How are you?" he asked under his breath.

"I'm fine. You're all overreacting."

"Max," his frustration with me was in his voice and not his face, "that was a lot of blood. A scary amount. Are you sure you're still pregnant?"

They'd all asked me this question, all except Fang. But there was urgency in his voice, where everyone else had just been scared for me. I thought Fang hated the idea or had since I had told him about Dylan, but maybe I'd been wrong. The confusion made me even more annoyed, if that was possible.

"I still feel pregnant," I frowned and couldn't hold in my sarcasm, "So we're talking about this now?"

Fang didn't respond for a while, but I knew by now to just wait. He blew the air out of his cheeks. "Augh," he groaned, "I care about you. I care about anything that's a part of you. But…I'd understand if you're breaking up with me, like _he_ said."

"Shut up," I couldn't believe him, "Maybe if you talked to me instead of picking fights you'd know I don't want to break up with you."

Fang didn't react for a moment. If that's what he had been thinking, I wished he'd just said it. Dylan might be the father, but I didn't love him and I never would. But no, I had to guess what was going on in whatever passed for a brain in Fang's head.

Fang switched gears. "_Dylan_ is bad news."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I know he screws things up."

That wasn't the real issue here, but I took the bait anyway. "It's not his fault," I mumbled.

"I think he's the Inner Circle's errand boy," Fang insisted, lowering his voice even further.

Fang was so stubborn sometimes. But I could be too. "I don't."

We eyed each other, but no one was budging. Bzzzzzz! I sat up again to get the laundry from the washer and Fang gave me a hint of a half-smile while he gently pushed me back. "Just let us do it, okay?"

He knew I wouldn't do that, but I couldn't beat them all. Sure enough, Nudge popped up to change the laundry so I wouldn't. "Do you think I'm well enough to talk about what we should do next or are you afraid I'll break a nail?" I vented my frustration back on Fang.

He shrugged, not moving from where he was resting his forearms on the ridge of the couch and looking down at me. He was aggravating and stubborn and closed off, but he wasn't going anywhere. That had to be enough for now.

**A/N: I really like this section.**


	33. A Good Dream and a Promise

A Good Dream and a Promise:

Deer Valley, Utah

Max

_Her hands were cold. No matter how much I rubbed them or held them in my own hands, her little palms remained clammy and cold. But Angel was calm and cuddled in my lap. _

_It was peaceful in the hallway, though it was the same dimness, like we were living in a fading memory. Angel held me tight and I stroked her hair. She hadn't spoken yet, but I kept talking. I told her how much I missed her and how hard we were trying to find her. I told her about me and Fang._

_Her only response was to hug me a little tighter, but I thought she was happy with us. I even found myself telling her about Dylan. She pulled back just a little and her face clouded over. She didn't like him either. But telling her about Dylan led to telling her about the pregnancy and my greatest fear._

_She shook her head and put her hands on my stomach. Her innocent and excited grin said it all. I didn't know if I really believed what had to be dream, but it felt right. I still had a baby._

"_You'll be the best big sister," I murmured into her hair, "where are you Angel? We want you back so much."_

_But Angel's attention was going past me. I turned my head. There was another child at the opposite end of the hallway. "Who is that?" I whispered, setting Angel to the ground._

_We both stood up, but all Angel did was shake her head and back away as far as she could go. I went the opposite way, to see who I was dealing with in this odd version of reality._

_I thought maybe the child was a girl. She had long wispy black hair, deep dark grey eyes, and a blank stare on her face. Her eyes stood out. I had seen them before, but I could quite figure out where. _

_They stood at opposite ends of the hallway with me in the middle. It was oddly airless and at the same time I felt chills along my neck and shoulders. Then the little girl with the dark eyes blinked and her eyes rolled up in her head to show piercing white against her tan skin._

_I spun around to reach Angel, but Angel wasn't Angel anymore. And I was frozen in place by some force. My mind struggled, but my arms and legs wouldn't respond._

_Angel roared and rushed at the other girl, ducking around my prone body. The two grappled with each other and the walls stripped away. We were surrounded by the silently eerie chaos of a glittering, chintzy casino. I dropped to the carpet of the old hallway, released from whatever had held me._

_Then the floor fell away too, with me on it, and as I looked up, Angel and the other child still fought, till everything around me blurred into nothing._

My sharp breath and gasp didn't wake anyone. We were stretched through trees in the woods yet again, though the stop at the Laundromat had done wonders for how I was feeling. Fang lay stretched across a branch below me, and Iggy was on watch.

I should have been the one doing the watch, but no one would let me do anything. Iggy heard me breathing hard to get my pulse back down and turned his head in my direction. "Everything okay?" he called over.

"Yeah Ig. Just a dream," I rubbed my forehead.

Already, the dream was fading except for one thing. Casinos. Angel had done that. I just knew it. It had to mean something. I grinned at Iggy, though he couldn't see it.

"Hey Ig? You wanna go to Vegas?"

…

"I don't think we should go," Dylan griped for the thousandth time.

Iggy's eyes bugged out. "Las. Vegas. Dude!" he couldn't fathom why Dylan wouldn't want to go to the land of sin and sun.

Gazzy was also shocked. "They have roller coasters there!"

Dylan just whined, "So Max had a dream. That doesn't mean Angel is in Vegas."

"It was more like a vision," I snapped.

We'd passed playing nice somewhere in the past five times we'd gone through this argument. All the way through Iggy's campfire/dumpster dived breakfast we'd been having this argument.

"Enough! I'm still in charge here. Angel showed me Las Vegas, so we're going to Las Vegas."

I used my in-charge voice so they'd know I meant it.

Iggy smoothly jumped in. "We should take a vote."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine. Who wants to go to Las Vegas?"

Everyone except Dylan raised their hands. There. At least we were going. But Iggy wasn't done. He kept talking. "Now who says Max shouldn't go?"

What? I glared at them all while hands slowly rose. All of them. Dylan's hand was the highest, no shock there. But even Fang had half-heartedly shown his palm, though his face was blank of emotion.

I put my hands on my hips. "There is no way in hell I am letting you all go without me!"

I was so angry. Even Fang was against me. "I'm rescuing Angel and you can't stop me from doing that."

Fang stared at his shoes, but his voice was deadly serious. "You said things were different now."

I cut back the rant in my throat. Fang throwing in his opinion didn't happen all that often, but now he was throwing my own words back in my face. Something I had told him in private. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. "I'm not going to get hurt. Angel needs me!"

Nudge looked at me with her too-old eyes. "We need you too Max. What if the baby died, or worse, you did?"

Gazzy's pleading blue eyes that were the exact copy of Angel's Bambi eyes ate me up. I looked to Maya for support instead. We were alike enough for her to know I wouldn't miss this, but she avoided my gaze too by staring at the sky.

"You're all treating me like I'm made of glass. I'm fine. I can take care of myself and my baby is _fine_."

Iggy crossed his arms over my chest. "We can't be worrying about you and Angel, Max."

He could be so heartless sometimes. He kept talking, "But if you're safe, we have a chance."

I shook my head. They had all turned on me. "You should stay here for the baby," Dylan piled on.

Fang grimaced, but kept his eyes on me. "You come, but you stay out of the fight. We'll find Angel," he offered with a hard voice.

It was the best compromise he could offer, everyone except Dylan was agreeing, and I didn't care if the only reason Fang offered the deal was because Dylan wanted me to stay here so bad.

I agreed. Once we got to Las Vegas, we would see what we would see, but for now I just wanted to get there.

The group broke up, with some dousing the fire and others packing backpacks. Maya and Nudge were laying on the makeup and I distinctly heard Maya tell Nudge she hoped there were some real guys in Vegas. I, of course, did nothing because no one would freaking let me do anything.

Fang came up behind me and pulled me a little away from the hubbub. "Thanks for your support there," I rolled my eyes once we were out of earshot.

Fang ignored my sarcasm. "Promise you won't fight. Promise you'll stay out of it."

His dark eyes bore into mine. He knew me too well, knew I'd agree to anything rather than be left behind.

"Max?" He waited

I rolled my eyes again. "I won't _try_ to get into a fight," I offered, choosing my words carefully.

He sighed. "It's not too much to ask that you and the kid stay alive."

"I know Fang," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "but it's Angel. If it would save her…"

His eyes hardened, bright shining pools of darkness. He'd always been my right-wing guy and when it came right down to it, we were fighters first. The same, that way. We both knew what I meant. His arms twitched like he wanted to hug me, but he didn't. I didn't know what to say or to do. But all too soon, it was time to go anyway. One by one we surged upward into the sky and toward Las Vegas. No matter what I said to anyone, if it meant getting Angel back, I was going to do it. I just had to be careful.

* * *

><p>AN: **When I started writing the first chapter I had absolutely nothing planned and from there I just made it up as I went along. I feel like it started out great, took a few unexpected left turns, and ended up somewhere interesting, but maybe not what was expected? I've got six more chapters to post that I'm still tinkering with because I want them to be perfect. So could you review and tell me what's good about this story and, more importantly, what could be better? Thanks! **


	34. Vegas Buffet

Vegas Buffet:

Las Vegas, Nevada

Max

"For the last time, I didn't _giggle hysterically_," Fang groaned.

The rest of the flock was whooping while I told the story. "Nope, you did. It was right over there," I solemnly pointed.

Iggy gasped, tears streaming down his overjoyed face. "I bet you were excited too! Did you do a little happy dance?" he teased.

Holden was looking at Fang like he'd sprouted antlers. Gazzy held his stomach and hiccupped between laughs. Then the most ominous thing happened. Gazzy stopped laughing and said to himself, "oops."

Nudge happened to be right behind him and she stumbled, waving her hands in front of her face. "Gazzy!" she shrieked.

We all hurried to get upwind of the little fart factory. Fang took the opportunity to change the subject. "Is this the place?" he asked me.

I surveyed the clinking, flashing room. "Noo," I said, drawing out the 'o,' "I don't think so. They're all starting to look the same."

I turned to leave the casino. We'd already been through five of them and it was always the same. Angel had only given me a rough picture, not a name. Once we were back on the street, Nudge pointed excitedly at a castle-shaped hotel. "Let's go there next, please Max?" she begged.

I shrugged. At this rate, we'd have to visit all of them anyways. No one was enjoying the walking, but Iggy had it worst of all. It was a bit too crowded on the street for him, and he'd latched onto Nudge to guide him. Unfortunately for Iggy, Nudge and Maya were in full girl mode.

"I'm hungry," Gazzy announced while we worked our way into the lobby of Excalibur where several pictures of a beautiful buffet beckoned us.

"Hang on Gaz, we'll eat," I promised.

Fang hung by me, the way he had all day. "This is too random," he said for me to hear.

"Yeah, but unless Angel sends me another sign, how are we supposed to know which one is the right one?"

Fang didn't have an answer, but he was right. It was time to regroup. I sighed, "Okay Gazzy, lead us to the buffet."

Gazzy cheered and we followed him to the buffet. My stomach growled and everyone else perked up a little at the sight of the mounds of food. As I forked over every last dollar we had, I muttered under my breath. Fang heard me complaining, but he just shrugged and handed me a large plate.

The flock scattered and I ended up following Gazzy. He was zeroing in on steak and mashed potatoes. My mouth watered in anticipation. We both piled our plates high and found the table Maya and Nudge had commandeered. Everyone else was still exploring their options.

I sat down and wondered what in the world Nudge and Maya were wearing. They had insisted on changing clothes during our last break before reaching Las Vegas. Now they glittered from head to toe. It wasn't my taste at all, but they looked proud of themselves. "You look nice, Maya," I observed, trying to be nice.

We hadn't talked much at all lately. She accepted the compliment and added, "Nudge has some good ideas."

"Yeah, she's a little fashion queen."

By then everyone had joined us at the table and I turned my attention to the square, juicy steak on my plate. "Mmmm," I took a large bite, "so good."

Gazzy got an evil grin on his face and at first I thought he was going to clear the room, but then I saw the spoon loaded with mashed potato. I raised my eyebrows and he put it down, grinning from ear to ear.

It was one of those times when we all got to feel completely full. Everyone that is, except for Dylan, who sat across from me and listlessly poked the shrimp on his plate. "Not hungry?" I asked him.

He looked up from his plate. "We shouldn't be here."

Dylan had been a bit jumpy ever since we landed, just like Maya had been scoping for guys. While we walked the Strip, Iggy had been sandwiched between Maya and Nudge who were deep in a long discussion about whether guys look better with short or long hair. I think he had stumbled on purpose. I had laughed at the pair tormenting Iggy, but had completely ignored Dylan. I just couldn't deal with him right now.

Fang was right next to me, but that was more annoying than anything. I didn't need a babysitter, no matter what Fang thought. Now he leaned close to me. "We need a better plan."

No, duh. I reached for Fang's bag. "Do you have the laptop?"

"No, Nudge does."

Nudge was at the other end of the table with Maya and Holden. "Nudge!" I called down the table, "Hand me the laptop?"

She pulled it out and passed it down the table. I pushed my empty plate away and placed the computer in front of me. One quick search later, I had better answers than anything we had found while wandering around the Strip. Satisfied, I clicked shut the lid and got everyone's attention.

"We're going to the Las Vegas Convention Center." I announced.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

He was looking a little pale. "Because that's where Angel is, or at least that's what the website says," I refrained from smugly adding an 'I told you so.'

That's maturity right there. Fang coolly cut in. "So that's where we're going."

"Yeah, we're _all_ going," I shot back.

But it was everyone against me. I jumped up from the table. "Let's just get to the building and go from there."

I started walking away so no one could argue with me. They followed, Gazzy stuffing a few cookies in his backpack before catching up. The convention center was a ways down the Strip, like the complete opposite end.

By the time we got there, I was tired and a little dizzy. I stumbled just a little, but concealed it. No one noticed. I didn't want anyone treating me more like an invalid. It was already driving me crazy.

We stood in a parking garage with a good view of one of the entrances. I gripped the railing overlooking the entrance and turned to face everyone. "Okay, we get inside and don't give her a chance. Just grab Angel and go."

"No Max," Fang softly disagreed.

Iggy and Nudge both had their faces set, ready to make me stay outside. "You agreed," Nudge reminded me.

I hated them all. "If you're not back in one hour, I'm coming after you," I threatened.

No one argued. Everyone was a little jumpy now. They were used to being led by me and even though I knew they could all do this, it wasn't right that I stay behind. I hugged Nudge, Gaz, and even Iggy, telling each one to be careful. I was trying to be upbeat, but inside I was a whirl.

Fang quietly pulled Holden over. "Stay with Max, okay?"

"I do not need a babysitter!" I hissed.

Holden turned bright red. Fang didn't even acknowledge my protest. The others waved and began to walk away, but Fang lingered. Holden awkwardly leaned over the parking garage railing, keeping his back to us.

Fang reached for my hand and looked like he wanted to say something. It hadn't been a good couple of days here and suddenly there was this gulf between us. Impulsively I pulled him closer and kissed him. "Keep them all safe," I whispered, enveloped in his safe and comforting embrace.

"You promised," he replied and then was gone with the others.

I glanced at my watch. One hour. That is, if my nerves could stand it. I willed myself to be calm and pushed away the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"C'mon Holden. Let's walk around and do a little recon outside."

Holden was smart. He didn't argue with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I first read Fang, the part I made fun of at the beginning literally sent me into contortions. When I reread it last month, I had to skip the whole chapter because my sensibility just couldn't handle it. Sooooo cringe-worthy! But delightful to make fun of…**


	35. Red Herring

Red Herring:

Las Vegas, Nevada

Max

35 minutes. I tapped my foot impatiently. 35 minutes! Holden stood next to me and nervously gulped every once in a while. "We should go inside," I repeated like I had every time I checked my watch.

36 minutes. "We should stay here," Holden said and stared at me like he had been left with a ticking time bomb.

I sighed. "I'm not going to do anything."

At least not yet.

We had already circled the convention center, but I started the circuit again with Holden trailing in my wake. We stood on the corner of an intersection, waiting for the light to change. I scanned the sparse crowds walking down the sidewalks. No Erasers, nothing dangerous. But I couldn't help but feel twitchy and a little sick. I should be inside, helping the others. I should be doing something to help. So I kept uselessly scanning the faces in the crowd.

No. It couldn't be him. It was too much of a coincidence. "I think I saw…" I trailed off.

"Who?" Holden asked, corkscrewing around to look behind himself.

I blinked, twice and felt the smile on my face that told me here was some serious butt I could kick. Instead of waiting for the light to change so we could do the same circle we had been doing, I charged the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Holden screeched, but I ignored him.

He jogged to keep up with me, asking where I was going, but I couldn't wait. Vance Howard might get away.

I followed Vance Howard down the road, across another intersection to the entrance of Circus Circus. Holden was a broken record, whispering "Wait," over and over again.

I paused behind a bush and peered out at Vance Howard standing on the curb with his back to us. Holden huffed, catching his breath and asked again, "What are we doing? We're supposed to be waiting."

"Vance," I growled and jerked my head in the direction of the slimy traitor.

Holden got very pale and when he spoke, it was very fast. "I don't think we should be doing this."

Vance Howard had paused on the curb, but now he turned and headed in through the front doors of Circus Circus, pausing only long enough to wrench the door open and disappear inside.

"Let's go," I didn't even wait for an answer and Holden reluctantly followed.

It was dark and claustrophobic inside. It was the very worst possible place for me to be hunting down a possible white coat. The blinking lights of the arcade made it even worse. "Do you see him?" I muttered to Holden.

Holden shook his head. "You go that way around the side, and I'll go the other. We'll meet or we'll find him."

Holden didn't want to, but I didn't give him a say. Instead, I wove through the crowds, keeping to the right side wall and scanning for that familiar brown hair. There!

I followed him, trying to keep Vance in my sights. There wasn't time to find Holden when Vance turned into a carpeted hallway. I trailed him to a set of double doors and watched Vance push on the release and slip through the door.

There wasn't anything else I could do. I tiptoed forward and cautiously pushed in the right door. Vance was already walking briskly down the concrete hallway that clearly wasn't for regular guests. It had to be a trap, but not if I caught him first.

Vance's footfalls echoed on the hard walls and floor, but I could be quieter than him. Bird bones help out with that. I took a few steps into the hallway just as Vance turned the corner.

I followed, rushing to the next turn.

"Hello Max."

I nearly fell to a pile at Vance Howard's feet. Jeez, he came out of nowhere. Had he known I was there all along?

"You!" I jumped to my feet, pulled back my fist, and lunged forward.

Vance easily avoided my attack, but the athletic, cheerful, normal guy was gone. Now he moved with military precision and his eyes glinted with something evil I hadn't noticed before.

"You've already managed to hit me once Maximum," he said evenly, without emotion. "You won't do so again."

"Who are you?" I yelled to distract him.

Once again I tried to send him to the ground like I had done at the cabin. Vance lazily dodged my fists and kicks without any appearance of effort. He was so fast! Vance laughed while I retreated.

It was an awful, chilling, maniacal laugh. I was in trouble, big trouble, and it was my fault. I hoped Holden had seen us go down the hallway. I hoped a lot of things, but it didn't seem likely that a miracle would happen. That's not the way it works for us hybrids.

Vance Howard briskly reached into his pocket as I backed away. It was too late though. I had barely begun to turn and run when he sprayed a sickly sweet mist into my face. The last thing I saw was Vance Howard's fading leather shoes before the black took me.


	36. The Labyrinth

**'Damn it,' he sighed. 'How _will I ever get out of this labyrinth_!" ― _Gabriel García Márquez_, **

**The General in His Labyrinth**

**Straight and Fast – Alaska Young **

**(Looking For Alaska, John Green)**

The Labyrinth:

Las Vegas, Nevada

Max

"Hello?"

Hello, hello…

The echoes died quickly, telling me how alone I really was.

Wherever I was.

I had been so stupid!

Maybe Holden could find the others.

Iggy had been right. It haunted me.

Now the flock had two to worry about instead of one.

I stood up. It looked like the same hallway I had been in, but it didn't feel the same. Was it safer to walk or run? Stay put? I couldn't see cameras in the corners or the ceiling, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

It dawned on me that I was cold. Maybe I'd been cold for a while. Now I was shivering, even with my jacket on. That was important, right? My brain struggled to piece together what was happening, what should happen next.

I swiveled around, looking at all my options. Both ends of the hallway looked the same. Both broke off and turned somewhere, I didn't know. Then it sunk in. I felt strange, directionless. I had no sense of direction.

Panic rose in my chest, rising with the urge to run. I had to get it together. I had to be Max.

"Max!"

The girlish voice echoed around one of the turns. I faced the direction. No matter what was wrong with me, I could still fight.

"Max!"

I took a step forward. The voice…I knew that sweet airy voice. But she shouldn't be here.

"Max, are you okay?"

I ran forward without thinking about it. "Ella!" I called when I got to the corner.

She grinned at me. I had forgotten how small she was. How young. There were freckles on her nose like she'd spent the summer playing outside. I paused, unsure what to say to her about where we were. I didn't know how to save her.

"Look what I have!" Ella gestured.

"Oh, Ella," I breathed, so afraid for her.

She had tawny, speckled wings arcing away from her shoulders and the silliest beatific grin on her face. "Look, I can fly!" She said.

She made a weak attempt at gaining altitude, but she didn't know how to fly. Ella's crumpled form on the floor broke my heart. I crouched next to her.

"Ella, I'm so sorry. I'll teach you. It's going to be okay."

Her eyes opened and she whimpered, "Max, it hurts."

I reached out to help her up and she screamed. I jerked back my hands.

"It's your fault!"

Ella glared at me and scuttled away, leaving the deep dark blood trails that don't mean anything good. The lights flickered spastically. It blinded my raptor vision for a moment.

"Ella?" I screeched into the void.

The hallway was empty. There were no streaks of Ella's blood. There was no Ella.

I jogged down the hallway, following the twists and turns. Maybe I could find her. Maybe I could help her. I reached a dead end, and the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies straight from the oven. "Mom?" I whispered at the tall, thin woman with her back to me.

She turned around.

"Mom! I saw Ella, we have to find her." I frantically tried to get closer.

"You're not my child."

I froze. "It's me. It's M-Max," my voice wobbled.

"Where's my daughter?" Dr. Martinez barked and lunged at me.

I jumped to the side, reflexes doing what my brain couldn't handle. She bullishly came at me again.

"Mom, please, it's me! It's Max!" I pleaded.

"You're not mine," Dr. Martinez snarled and the lights flickered.

She was gone. All the hate in the world crushed in on me. Was it all fake? Ella was hurt because of me. Dr. Martinez wasn't my mom. I hadn't realized how much I needed that.

I didn't have a mom anymore.

I didn't move, didn't wipe the tears off my face. I didn't know what was true anymore, but there was someone I could blame for that. It would feel good.

"I don't care!" I yelled.

They were always listening.

"You can try to drive me crazy. You can do whatever you want. I don't care anymore!"

I shook my fist at the ceiling, yelling every last insult I could think of.

"Maximum. That's not what I taught you to do."

"Get away from me, Jeb," I spat.

"But Max, this is a test. Everything is."

"This is a sick game of yours. Leave me alone!"

I looked up from the floor. Calm, collected Jeb, a wild-eyed Dr. Martinez, and the blood-streaked Ella stood side by side. Judge and jury at my trial. "You're not real!" I shrieked, running away, letting the fear guide my footfalls under the flickering lights.

So many faces, all mocking me. All part of the lies.

"Go on a date with me," Sam asked.

Brigid Dwyer sneered at me.

Dr. Gunther-Hagen held up a spitting, glittering needle.

They were all here. I couldn't escape.

Tracey the reporter asked over and over if I could really fly.

Anne Walker held out a glass pan of something moldy and green.

Ter Borcht's pale, watery blue eyes disintegrated in my face.

Lies, lies, lies!

I ran, and the lights flickered.

More bodies, trying to grab me. To hurt me.

I shoved at them, trying to keep running. It wasn't the flock. Not that too. I could get away and they couldn't hurt me.

"You're not real," I sobbed, pushing their hands away.

Even the flock…it broke the last bits of my heart.

I was alone.

Someone bear hugged me from behind, pulling me into the darkness. I struggled, kicking and jabbing, but the monster held me too tight.

"Not real! Leave me alone!"

The monster held me tighter and I became aware of strangled words whispered in my ear.

"Max. Max! Calm down. We're real Max. Stop. It's okay. I've got you. Calm down now."

It was comforting. A soothing voice that I liked hearing, a strong touch I liked feeling. I was being held, and none of the others had touched me. I trusted this, the only person I have ever trusted.

I hung limply in his arms. "None of it was real Fang," I muttered, staring blankly at the hard, unending concrete floor.

"I don't have a mother. Don't have a sister."

Fang didn't speak and I didn't move, couldn't stop talking.

"Anne, Chu, Brigid, Sam…it was all theirs. We're all just rats in the maze."

I thought maybe I was already crazy. Fang didn't say anything. He was already holding me up, but he spun me around and turned holding me into a hug. The tighter he held me, the less pain I felt.

My flock circled around us and for once even Iggy's sarcastic streak was laid to rest. We just held each other, a giant flock hug. It made me sane again.

Eventually we broke apart and ended up sitting on the floor. Fang had his arm on my shoulder inviting me into his warmth. I had settled Gazzy into my lap just like I would for Angel. He didn't fight me. Iggy didn't make fun of it. I had Nudge curled into my other side and Iggy faced us all. I reached forward and grasped his hand in my own. It was right to be connected.

Somehow, I didn't know when, someone had pulled Maya into our group and now she settled next to Iggy, their shoulders brushing. Only Dylan hung back, separated by inches from our safety net.

No one wanted to talk about how we got here or what would happen next. Instead I focused on Gazzy and told him stories as if it was his bedtime and we were normal.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I whispered to them all the story of the first time Gazzy cleared out the E House with one of his bio-bomb intestinal explosions. Fang picked up the thread next and recounted my first cooking failure, a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Iggy took over with the time he and Gazzy had to grow their eyebrows back after they got their hands on those firecrackers. Nudge haltingly described our last birthday party. I grinned at Maya.

"Remember when we tried to kill each other?"

Maya laughed and continued the story. Our short screwed up story. There were good memories, even in the darkness, even if none of it was real. I held onto the memories. To make them mean something. Fang's hand found mine. That was real, what I felt for him. No one could take that away.

Eventually it seemed all the stories had been told. Everyone was silent, but ready. We could face together whatever came at us. We always would.

Fang whispered in my ear during a lull in the conversation, "Where's Holden?"

I swallowed. "We got separated. Maybe he's on their side?"

His arm around my shoulder tightened and I thought I saw just the slightest widening of his eyes. I was learning to read him, but there wasn't some deep dark revelation in his face. All that was there was just the smallest hint that I wasn't the only one here with guilt eating them from the inside out. Holden was someone he had brought in. I tried to smile, be brave Max, but Fang was already retreated into his own world.

Silence. The lights flickered ominously.

We got to our feet, but I still held Iggy and Fang's hands clenched in mine and when we stood, they all followed. It seemed like the ending we had always known was coming was here for us, but with my family I was calm and ready.

A polished, well dressed man with a severe part in his oiled hair and a white lab coat stepped forward. He looked familiar, but he was too clean, too precise.

"Maximum Ride," he grinned savagely.

The cat had the canary cornered and he knew it.

"Your involvement in Apotheosis is at this moment terminated. We thank you for your contributions and trust you are aware of the enormous pain in the ass you have been. It is now my pleasure to announce your," he paused, revealing perfect teeth in a jack 'o' lantern grin, "expiration."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely think this chapter is one the best things I have ever written in my entire life as far as creative writing goes. The whole point of the story comes together for me in this chapter. I am so elated at this moment. Also, read books by John Green – they make the world better. Review?**


	37. Final Review II

Final Review II:

Las Vegas, Nevada

Max

The group froze. Literally.

I recognized the force holding us. It was just like in my dream. Too bad I couldn't explain that to anyone, or how I knew that when Angel appeared, she'd be with another nameless child. So much I had done wrong and now it was too late.

We stood haphazardly frozen in our line while the two girls flanked Vance Howard. It made sense now, how Angel could do what she was doing. They were Possessor and Possessed, and Vance Howard was pulling the strings.

I mentally struggled against the bonds, but there was no fighting this unstoppable force. They couldn't stop my thoughts, and I could still glare at the evil man in front of us. So I did what I could there. The girls stood up straight, neither appearing very interested in us. Vance Howard looked eerily gleeful when he stepped forward and circled around us.

His eyes settled on Maya, standing at the edge of our line. "Such a loss," he idly commented, I guess at us.

He kept walking past Maya to Nudge and Gazzy. "Mere redundancies, so imperfect. Not worth much at all," he sneered at Fang and let his glance slide to Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy too.

I wanted to tear him to pieces. It might not be right to envision tearing apart another human being limb from limb, but I thought the universe might forgive me for this one. How dare he? My sarcastic streak was made for this moment, but my mouth wouldn't move.

Then Vance stopped in front of Dylan, who was on the other end of the line by Iggy. I could just see out of the corner of my eye. Vance's hand flashed and Dylan's face flushed red with a sharp palm print. "Failure! We need not have reached this point if you had controlled the situation as instructed. Did we not give you enough of an incentive?"

That's what a kick in the gut feels like then. Vance Howard turned to face me, but I was still digesting what he just said. Dylan was on their side. I had been so blind. But it was like a pin prick when you're thrown into a snake pit. I had already hurt too much today to care.

Vance Howard leaned forward so we were eye to eye. "You could have been so much, Maximum. It's a shame you could never accept your position in the larger scheme. You never understood your role. I know you better than you know yourself and the only purpose in your pitiful life was to serve me. Now you have no purpose. You are useless. You were never special. You were just one of my many experiments, a thorn in my side that I will eliminate once and for all."

He spun around, back to Angel and the girl. My eyes prickled, but no tears were allowed to fall. He had opened up my head and managed to prove he knew everything about me. I felt less than human.

Vance turned back with an evil glint in his eye. None of us could speak or move, but Vance appeared to enjoy his captive audience. "It's something to chase perfection. I have come so close Maximum. I even dared hope you might be my success…but you are a failure, as they always are."

He paused, wrapped up in the reality of his insane mind. "No matter. You've all passed the point of usefulness. We must forge ahead."

Here Vance Howard gestured toward Angel. "Do you enjoy my little pet project this month? Sadly, not the perfection I crave, but still perfectly adequate for this stage. And now she, or rather they, shall kill all of you. It's poetic isn't it, that if you had just stopped, you might have all lived, but your addle-minded rescue attempts forced my hand. You won't rescue her, but I can make sure she'll kill you. "

In my mind, I shook my fist, I screamed obscenities at crazy Vance Howard, I kicked his butt to next Tuesday, but no one ever saw. All I knew was that Angel would never hurt us. But Angel wasn't the one in control. The walls shook and the floor was dancing under our feet, but we were all still frozen. We were sitting ducks here. We wouldn't even be able to put up a fight.

Vance Howard frowned. "You don't have a sporting chance do you. Shall I let you make the futile last stand I know you had resolved upon?"

He snapped his fingers and we all lurched with the rocking hallway. Gazzy and Nudge tripped and fell almost immediately. I just barely kept my own balance. It was another thing to get to Angel, but I had to try. If I could reach any of them, this might end.

I rose into the air, but that was the worst thing I could have done. The possessed Angel combo had me in their clutches. I spun clumsily in the air. It was all wrong to be flying without any control. Dimly I heard the flock screaming, but I was concentrating on twisting my wings to gain control. Angel had me.

Someone managed to grab my hands as I spun and pulled me to the ground. It broke the control, but now Nudge was hurtling toward the wall. It would have broken her neck if Fang hadn't put himself in her path. He smacked into the wall and took most of the force of the hit and they fell.

Fang's wing hung at a strange angle and Nudge scrambled to help him up. We weren't getting anywhere, but neither was the Angel/Child. Maybe Angel was fighting for us. The little demon girl didn't have complete control, yet.

I tried again to reach them, but the building shook worse than ever and we all fell to the ground. Chunks of ceiling and powdery white tiles collapsed around us. Now Gazzy spun erratically and Iggy made a lucky catch to pull him back. This couldn't go on. One of us would miss or Angel would lose control completely.

I pointed and shouted, "We have to get that girl!"

My voice was swallowed up in the groans of the fractured hallway and Iggy was now the bird kid in trouble. He was blown backwards by an invisible explosion and I dove to catch him before he skidded on the ground. Iggy hit hard into my shoulder and we collapsed on the ground, but at least he wasn't a pancake. I looked up and nearly fell down again.

Dylan had somehow shot behind the demonic trio while they were busy with Iggy and now he hovered behind the other child. He darted into her, knocking her to the ground. The child's mouth opened, but the scream of anger and frustration was Angel's.

It was enough of a distraction. For a split second, the shaking stopped. I picked up Gazzy and put Nudge's hand in Iggy's. "Run, now."

They did. Fang didn't. His face was white under the vivid, jagged gashes, but he didn't move. We turned to face the immovable Vance Howard, who suddenly wasn't looking so smug.

Dylan viciously got his hands around the other girl's neck and he screamed while he twisted it the wrong direction. The girl dropped from his hands with sickening finality. But then Dylan did too. Blood streamed from his nose, down his shirt. The little demon girl had done something to him. Vance Howard began to retreat, shouting behind him, "Finish it!"

I tried to get to Dylan, to save him because he saved us, but the shaking began again. Somehow Angel was doing it all by herself. It threw us all to the ground, even Vance. "Angel!" I cried before a force knocked me back, far away, and the ceiling gave way and everything was black.


	38. The Way Out

The Way Out:

Las Vegas, Nevada

Max

I sat up, startled out of unconsciousness. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs. I had to concentrate on the in, out, in, out until things became less blurry.

Before me, at the tips of my toes, was a pile of rubble. Twisted Metal, dusty brick, and the powder of demolished ceiling tiles filled the whole hallway. I vaguely remembered what happened, but it took a moment for the memories to seep back through my shattered wits. Nothing was making sense.

Then I was frantically trying to shift the powdery shards of metal and brick. I couldn't stop, not till I found Angel because she was alright. She was alive. She just had to be.

Inch by inch the way became clear. If I could just clear it fast enough, I knew Angel was alive. We saved her. Or she saved us. I just knew it.

My vision zeroed around another mound of bricks. I tossed them behind me haphazardly. And I froze.

Something was wrong. I could see her face. She should be smiling. She should be giving me those Bambi eyes and getting inside my head. Her arms were wrapped around me, weren't they? We were happy and going to be normal and free together, right?

There was no way my little girl was laying at my feet. All I could see was her face. Was it me who was howling?

My stomach clenched and my back screamed and I was on the ground.

Was this what dying felt like? If I couldn't save Angel I wasn't sure I wanted to live. I clutched my stomach, but my eyes couldn't let go of her face. Maybe I would see her smile soon.

…

The voices rose and fell.

Fang's arms wrapped around me. Cramps rolled through my stomach, the worst I'd ever felt. My back arched and blood rushed.

"No, no, no, no," I cried.

Fang held me tighter. There was nothing he could do. But Fang rocked me through the deaths staining my soul. Each spasm told me I was never quick enough, never careful enough.

…

No one could have survived the cave-in. I had known that. But now it was too final. The four bodies the flock had pulled away from the wreckage drummed the truth and I was helpless against the sound.

Two meant freedom. Two meant a normal life. Two others meant I'd never be free or normal.

Iggy and Gazzy, their faces drawn tight and stiff, had Dylan between the two of them. For all he had done wrong, he finally did something right. I didn't hate him. Dylan had been good, after all.

A silent and tear-stained Nudge cuddled Angel. Beautiful Angel. Her eyes were closed. She smiled. She might have been sleeping.

We had our dead. They had saved us. But I couldn't take that. I couldn't take the fresh bloodstains on the ground that Fang had carried me away from.

I couldn't fix what was wrong. What would always be wrong. We were broken.

Fang gently picked me up last and slowly we searched for a way out.


	39. One Day At a Time

"**Just remember, when it's time to meet the Dragon, ****that you can't fight him head on, he breathes fire.**

**But you can go **_**with**_** him and beat him" –**

**Stotan by Chris Crutcher**

One Day At a Time:

The Cave

Max

The dim evening-lit alley we had emerged into was deserted and on the edge of the Strip. That was luck. There wasn't much we could do about getting caught anyway. We were all ragged, twitchy, and emotionally wiped.

It had been unbearable in the empty, dark hallways, just waiting for an attack that never came. Gazzy had sniffled unceasingly and it had echoed through the halls, until Maya finally gave him a break and helped Iggy with their load. I had changed out of jeans I will never wear again.

No one commented on the small scrap of fabric I had gently placed in the top of my backpack. But that's okay, I didn't want to explain. Really, no one said much of anything. And now we were out. Free? I doubted it. But we were out.

We stood in a circle around the two we couldn't leave behind. It was a shell-shocked kind of silence as we stood together in the shadows. Not even Iggy and Gazzy wanted to mess around.

In a strange way it didn't feel like it had sunk in yet. I knew we didn't have a direction. I knew I had to figure out where to go next. I really didn't know what to do.

And everyone was looking at me.

Iggy too serious, Nudge too silent, Gazzy too solemn, even Maya had dropped her tough exterior. And Fang, who I couldn't bear to look at, who had alternated between shaking and sweating, but who wouldn't stop, even though we had ended up half carrying each other out of hell. They all looked at me.

And I didn't have the answers this time.

I had nothing.

It was hopeless.

"Hey! Where were you guys?" a high pitched, panicked voice shattered our silence.

Maya jumped and bristled against the threat, realizing she was the only one left who could fight. "Where were you?" Holden repeated as he turned into the alley.

Maya's face mirrored my own. We had lost enough today. Our enemies could back the hell off. Maya swung at Holden without giving him a chance, and connected hard. Holden was slow and unprepared to react and now he lay on the ground, holding his cheek indignantly.

"That hurt!" he protested.

Maya leaned in close, "Give me proof you're not a traitor or I'll do worse."

Holden scooted back a few inches. "I'm not a traitor," he protested, but it was weak.

Maya hissed, "Prove it."

Holden's eyes flickered over to Fang and hesitantly began, "He said we were going to save the world. I – I didn't want kids to end up like us. I stayed with Max, just like you said, but then Vance was there. Max disappeared and I couldn't find you guys…" his voice got stronger on each word.

Then Holden noticed the bodies on the ground and he turned green. "What happened?" he whispered.

No one wanted to explain, and besides, it was all self-explanatory.

Enough mistakes. Holden wasn't the enemy, he was just a kid. I bent down to help him up and said, "Holden, I hope we can trust you, because we gotta get out of Las Vegas."

"How?" Nudge asked, her voice still shaky.

That was a really good question. "Right," I decided as I was speaking, "May, can you help Holden? We'll go slow. We'll rest a lot. We're going to…the cave."

It seemed right, the only place that was all ours.

I stepped up close to Fang, so I could get my arms around his waist without touching the dragging wing. Fang figured out what I meant to do and shook his head. "I'll meet you guys there," he murmured.

"No dice."

I finished wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. He reluctantly settled his around my neck. The sky was dark now and once we were past the garish lights, we could be invisible. It was way past time to leave.

…

The full moon hung low in the sky, soon it'd be morning. The first morning without Angel. Fresh hot tears burned through my eyes. Everyone had cried at least once on this journey. We'd had to stop too often, with our heavy loads and lower hearts.

There was too much time to think. No one had slept yet. One more time I counted heads before we took off again. And counted again.

"Maya and Holden are missing," I whispered to Fang.

He looked around and said nothing. His thinned lips said it all.

"They probably thought it was time to leave. We're kind of a mess," I continued, unable to react anymore, "Let's keep going?"

Fang's face tightened even more. I'd already tried to get him to go to a hospital, but he wouldn't. All over again I had wished Dr. Martinez was my mother. We were more alone than we had ever been, and Fang's wing dragging uselessly behind him was a real problem.

I wearily got back to my feet and Fang followed. "Let's go. Almost there," I announced.

No one argued. Fang's arms around my neck shivered a little. His eyes were hazed and he was so pale. "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded and gripped me tighter. I pushed off and ignored the dull and vicious ache in my shoulders. There was nothing to do but move forward inch by inch. The lake. The ridge. The cave. Then exhaustion.

…

This is not what good feels like. My eyelids were rusted shut. No amount of rubbing could make them better. Water might though. My shoulders ached. I wrenched my eyes open and tried to focus. Nudge landed, softly and quietly, and started when she saw me.

Her nose twitched rabbit style, but the Nudge channel was on pause today. "Maya and Holden showed up with these," she held up a trowel, "so we've been, you know, digging."

No wonder she looked so awful. "I'll help," I started to get up, but Nudge shook her head.

"We've got it. We're taking turns. Iggy's working on Fang's wing too," she added conversationally before taking a long sip out of a water bottle from her pack.

I followed Nudge out of the cave. Iggy was delicately realigning Fang's wings, folding it into his back with agonizing slowness. Gazzy joined them, holding out tape and bandages for Iggy. I flew further over to where Nudge and Holden had begun to dig two awful holes in the ground.

I forgot, we'd done this before. My thirteen year old knew how to dig graves.

I landed and reached for the tool in Holden's hand. The dirt smudge on his nose made him look even younger. Holden held back, but I silenced him with my Max look. "I gotta do this," I muttered and dropped into the small dip in the ground. With each little pop of dirt landing, I hoped Angel knew what was going through my mind, an endless repetition I hoped reached them all. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

…

At the edge of the cave, the two mounds were just barely visible. It was unbearable. Impossible. Unacceptable. I smashed up against a wall again and again. Couldn't go back, couldn't change what had happened, drowned in a sea of nevers. I'd never hug her again. Never argue over her odd collections. Never try to convince her that penguins don't make good pets.

The jarring injustice of it all!

It just wasn't right!

I breathed deep shuddering breaths, but I have backed up a little, was removed enough. Calm, for now. Enough to look over who was left in the cave for me to watch over in the oppressive dark night.

No one slept easily, but they did all eventually succumb to exhaustion. I turned back to the sky.

He didn't make a sound when he carefully eased himself down to sit by me. But Fang was slow now, favoring the broken wing. We didn't see to say anything. It'd been that kind of day. The kind of day where you hope your best friend will be able to fly again, but you don't know for sure. The kind of day where you bury three of your own. The kind of day where a big brother makes a halo-shaped monument to place at the head of a simple grave. The kind of day you bury your own child.

The cuts on Fang's face had scabbed over, but the raised lines under my fingers were still tender. He flinched, just enough. But there was still that unfathomable half smile playing on his lips. It had been a hopeless kind of day, but now, just enough of an edge had been taken off to make me thing maybe, someday.

"I need a freaking crystal ball or something," I muttered under my breath, but Fang heard me anyway.

His eyebrows up, the clouds in his face lifted and he bemusedly questioned my sanity with a look.

"Like to tell me the future," I explained.

Fang caught on. "I think we're safe, now."

"Then why are we keeping watch?" I retorted.

Fang smirked, "Safe, not stupid."

"That's not even it though. Where do we go next?" I asked.

The list of places we couldn't go was long. If things had gone right, we'd be at my mom's house, except she was my not-mother now. It made me sick. I'd never go there again. Never.

Fang shrugged and said, "We stay here? …For a while anyway," he added when I gave him a look.

"Food, jobs, money, schools, a house," I listed, getting more dejected with each word.

What did I know about how to get all of that? Some leader I was, if I was even that? Hadn't the flock done pretty much everything today? They didn't need me.

"I don't even know who I am anymore."

The small amount of mirth in the moment faded and Fang was all wide-eyed concern. "You're Max," he offered.

I scoffed. Who was that?

"Yeah, and I was going to save the world. Then I was going to be a – a mom, and n-now what? Just be normal? I just – what the hell am I supposed to do? It's the whole rest of my life!"

The rush of words around my thickening throat left me somehow hollower. He smiled and the hand that had been stroking my hair brushed against my face, wiping away the tear tracks.

"I miss them too," he whispered.

The wall beat up again, telling me I couldn't change what had already happened. It told me I would never again experience a second when she was alive. I would never again have a chance to make things right. Then I was sobbing into Fang's ratty, smelly t-shirt, but I didn't care.

I didn't have to feel so awful by myself. He let me cry and when I was finished, he said quietly the answer to all my anguish.

"One day at a time," he said.

Yeah, it was a dumb answer, but it was the best dumb answer. It was Fang telling me I didn't have to feel better. I didn't have to be June Cleaver or Superwoman. Because it wasn't me taking care of the flock anymore. We all took care of each other. And that was okay.

"One day at a time," I repeated, "I think I can do that."

We kissed. Not the life or death 'I might never see you again' kind. Not the freaking out because it's Fang kind. It was, don't laugh, we're going to be together forever kissing, because if we could survive this far, we could survive anything together. It was the best kind of kiss.

"Awww, what did I say about the PDA?" Iggy moaned, but I could see his smile through the night gloom.

"Come sit," I called.

Iggy ambled over and crouched by Fang. "I'm not some eavesdropper or anything, but incidentally Gaz and I make fireworks and stuff and sell them," Iggy mentioned.

Fang looked at me with that 'I told you so' look and softly added, "The blog can make a little money too."

"What are you all talking about?" Nudge asked and yawned widely.

"Marketable skills," Iggy answered seriously and despite myself I cracked up a little.

"Do you even know what that means?" I teased.

Nudge settled next to me and I smoothed back her frizzy hair. She looked up at me and said, "I want to go to school. Would that be okay Max?"

"Yeah Nudge," I hugged her, "You go to school. So does Gazzy. We should all go, really."

Groans from the male side. Gazzy and Holden woke up from the racket and joined up at the mouth of the cave. They whined over the prospect of school and eventually the conversation splintered.

I mostly listened. Nudge was telling anyone who would pay attention for more than two seconds about school. Iggy and Gazzy were telling Holden about their favorite explosions. Fang's hand rested warmly over mine. Eventually, even Maya gave up on sleep and joined us.

The sun was just barely beginning to pink the sky when Maya focused on my silence amidst the planning for our futures and asked, "But where are we gonna live?"

I looked over at the three we had lost and then at the ragtag flock who couldn't sleep and had survived so much.

I breathed deeply, "One day at a time. I don't want to leave here yet."

I paused, and the Angel in my heart and mind helped me. There was no changing the past, but everything before us was new. Now we took care of each other.

I took a deep breath and asked, "What do you guys think?"

I liked to think that Angel was watching us and that she smiled.


	40. Epilogue

Epilogue: 10 Years

Max

She's tall for a toddler. Her long thin fingers brace against the coffee table and she wobbles, legs kicking out uncertainly. She's a happy, sweet little girl. It means something that she'll stay innocent and sweet, as long as I can make it that way. It means something that she'll never be locked in a cage. She'll never know our fears, our grief. She'll get a childhood.

Fang holds out his arms, beckoning her to walk to him. His voice is soft. "C'mere Julie girl. Walk to daddy."

Julie does that open mouth grin thing that is all joy and her little wings flutter. Her wings have already taken on Fang's deep purple hue, but I still remember her first newborn moments. It means something that when Julie Angel Ride was born, her tiny baby bird wings were a brilliant snow white.

Haltingly, she moves forward, taking the normal first steps that we cheer for with normal first time parent glee.

We eventually figured out normal. But some scars you can't take away. Someday Julie will ask about the four raised lines that cross Fang's cheek or why his wing aches when it rains. Someday she might wonder why her mother doesn't sleep some nights when the nightmares of an endless labyrinth take hold. I don't know how I'll answer when she asks why I won't make chocolate chip cookies, because the answer is the smell makes me vomit. Someday she might ask where her middle name came from.

Julie reaches Fang, and he lifts her up, twirling her in the air to make her laugh. We've learned to be happy, just like we learned how to drive cars, go to school, pay bills, buy a house, make a home.

It means something that our lives are our own. No one has ever bothered us since that day. Angel and Dylan gave us our freedom.

I hold on to that. The sacrifices they made finished it. As I join Fang, his hand rubbing circles between my wings and Julie reaching her small hands out to me, I can say this with certainty. I'm happy, most days.

I love my husband and my daughter. I love the weekly and sometimes daily calls and visits from the flock. I love the home and life we have cobbled together out of the broken pieces.

Some days it all presses in on me. There're so many things I'll never understand, no matter how many times I relive each agonizing moment. She should have lived. Why did she throw us out of the carnage? Didn't she want to save herself?

Some days, like now, I'm at peace with my past regrets.

See, you don't think you can get past something, but then you do. You have to go on living while the hours turn into days turn into months and years. After all, this is your life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it. The End. Thanks for reading the story and let's celebrate by leaving a review! Because I wouldn't put it past myself to come back later to revise/rewrite this story (especially the earlier chapters) sometime in the future, it'd be great if you could tell me what this story was lacking, what you'd like to see more of, what shouldn't be changed, what should be changed and as always, my greatest fear, did I avoid cliches? So if you'd like to review with any of that in mind, go for it!**


	41. Plot Hole Plugs

Plot Hole Plugs:

I know this isn't kosher, but I wanted to share two important things:

**Thank you:**

There were some people that really stuck with this story and deserve some recognition for that. This was the first thing I posted on this website and it meant the world to me that people liked to read it.

Glass In The Trees – from day one, you rocked!

Roseal for her numerous comments!

Black Venom for the same plus the best sense of humor ever, plus awesome suggestions that helped me write a better ending, thank you!

JacMaxKatniss – the best comments a girl could ask for!

Fiona Siona for your multiple comments!

Last but not least, blackplatypus and soccerislife14 for comments that increased my confidence in my storytelling skills a thousand and ten percent - seriously, you don't know how much it means to me that when I took some risks with this story, people responded like you did. Thank you.

**Information that never made it into the story, but which you might want to know (or not, though it might fill in a few plot holes):**

1. Dr. Cornelius Owen is Vance Howard's real name and he was the head of the beast, the puppeteer, the man behind the curtain, and any other metaphors that relate to being in charge. One of my biggest critiques of the series is the baddies come and go for seemingly no reason. This was my way of making that mess of villains make sense. I meant for that to be a big reveal, but it just never happened. I will seriously think you are awesome and would love to know if you made that connection.

2. Dylan was manipulated by Vance Howard/Dr. Owen, but he was always trying to save Max. Sometimes he made very bad choices (like allowing Max to become pregnant), but it was because he thought it would save her. Dr. Owen/Vance Howard thought it might keep Max occupied and out of trouble, plus continue his research. That was also supposed to be a big confession scene that I just kept cutting. I know Dylan's the guy to hate (and bookwise, oh I hate him) but I also wanted Dylan to have a heroic moment so there it was.

3. Dr. Martinez (and Jeb for that matter) were also manipulated by VH/DO. Dr. M was trying to protect Ella from ending up as another experiment. The way I see it, VH/DO would see Ella as a pawn whose use would add to his quest for the perfect hybrid. I'm sorry I couldn't give her or her family a better ending there…

Thanks for reading!

UnderTheTableAndDreaming


End file.
